


You're My Sunflower

by BrokenSoulsIDevour



Series: Home [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alluka/Touya, Alpha Bakugou Katsuki, Alpha Dabi (My Hero Academia), Alpha Gon Freecs, Alpha Midoriya Izuku, Alpha Shinsou Hitoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta Kirishima Eijirou, Childbirth, Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Domestic Fluff, Don't worry he's okay, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gon just loves Killua so much, Gon just really relies on Killua, Good Sibling Dabi (My Hero Academia), I Will Go Down With This Ship, I hope, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Like seriously I feel bad for the guy, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Mpreg, Multi, Near Death, OT4, Omega Kaminari Denki, Omega Killua Zoldyck, Omega Todoroki Shouto, Past Child Abuse, Poor Killua (Hunter X Hunter), Possessive Gon Freecs, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Serious Injuries, Smut, Soft Dabi (My Hero Academia), Sort Of, They both love each other so much it might be unhealthy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, i can't even with these two, i love it, maybe too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenSoulsIDevour/pseuds/BrokenSoulsIDevour
Summary: The future seemed so bright, and for the longest time, Izuku lived a happy life, reunited with his parents and their family was expanding with only a few bumps in the road. They thought they had put the past behind them, until it was dredged up again, and they were left with the aftermath of it all.





	1. Worries

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to I Found What I Was Missing, so if you haven't read that yet, now is a good time to do so!
> 
> Anyway, if you're here from the other side, welcome back and thank you for reading this sequel!

Killua looked so pretty like this, Gon decided, even though his face was back to that sickly pale colour with dark circles under his eyes. The bruises weren’t quite as dark as they were during the night, but they were still prominent against Killua’s pale skin. He hadn’t moved even the slightest during the night, still curled into Gon’s side, fast asleep.

Gon had felt slightly concerned when he woke up and realised Killua was still in the same position, worried something might have happened to his love during the night. But Killua’s breath fanning against his neck and collarbone, his shoulders rising and falling with every inhale and exhale, reassured him that his love was still okay and just really tired.

He understood, his love had had a bit of a difficult time bringing their baby girl into the world, so Gon carefully slid out of bed, gently placing Killua on the bed to let him sleep further while he went to check on their pups. Killua frowned deeply in his sleep, the corners of his mouth tugging down as he shuffled a bit, chasing the warmth of Gon’s body.

He settled down after a few minutes, still frowning in displeasure. Even now, Killua still hated not having Gon in bed with him, but his exhaustion still won over in the end as he remained fast asleep, though quite restlessly as he turned over onto his other side before turning back and burying his nose in Gon’s pillow.

Gon smiled lovingly at his mate before he snuck out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him. The twins were both fast asleep in their crib, snuggled together with a few blankets covering them to keep them warm. He was slightly surprised that they had slept through the night without waking up once, though he was relieved.

The previous day had been exhausting for everyone involved, and they all needed their rest, especially Killua. The twins crying during the night would have undoubtably roused their mother from his sleep, and who knew what would have happened to Killua with so little sleep and how much energy had been drained from him.

Gon smiled softly down at the two sleeping pups, turning to start preparing a bottle for each of them, they would likely wake up soon from hunger. It was still so surreal for them to actually be here. Gon could reach out and gently brush his fingertips to the tops of their heads, pick them up whenever he felt like it, feel their heavy weight in his arms and watch as they squirmed a bit before settling down, not yet accustomed to the freedom outside of Killua’s womb.

Gon was so grateful for the precious gifts Killua had given to him, and he couldn’t wait to watch them grow into their personalities and create their own lives.   
“Dad?” Izuku whispered, peeking into the room. “Is everything okay?”  
Gon turned to him with a bright smile. “Everything’s fine, c’mere!” He gestured his son towards him. “I’m going to feed them, want to help?”

Izuku hesitated before he walked into the room, just as the twins started to rouse, quiet, whining noises filling the otherwise silent room. “Is it really okay?”  
Gon nodded. “Yeah! Here, take a seat on the chair,” he advised, gesturing towards the rocking chair as he went to pick Zukil up, adjusting his hold as the pup squirmed wildly, a sharp cry making its way from his open mouth.

Izuku tensed a bit as he nervously took hold of his brother, adjusting his hold as Gon advised, cradling his baby in one arm as Gon handed him a bottle to take with his free hand. Izuku carefully took hold of the bottle, awkwardly guiding it towards his brother’s mouth.

“There you go! See, it’s not too hard,” Gon praised as he picked Izumi up, cradling her in one arm as he started to feed her.   
“Is mom still asleep?” Izuku asked, not once raising his eyes from watching his brother suckle on the bottle.

Gon hummed. “Yeah, he’s still fast asleep in bed, he didn’t even wake up when I got up,”  
Izuku chuckled softly. “He must be really tired then,” he commented.  
“Yeah, he was exhausted, the most I’ve ever seen him. He gave me a bit of a scare when he almost blacked out yesterday,” Gon mentioned.

Izuku nodded. “It was really scary. Honestly, the fact that mom gave birth to twins naturally and came out of it okay with only exhaustion is truly a miracle,”  
Gon grunted in agreement. “True, but that’s Killua for you, always handling difficult situations so gracefully and getting through it alright; he’s amazing,” he praised, gaining a dreamy look on his face as he did.

Izuku sweat dropped as he watched his father start to day dream about his love, a silly, dopey smile on his lips. They were together for nearly twenty-three years now, yet every time they talked about each other, Izuku noticed they both tended to get this really blissed look on their faces, like they were falling in love all over again. It was sweet to watch, really. It always amazed him how much his parents felt for each other, despite everything.

They’ve both been through so much, experiencing loss, heartache, betrayal, separation and pain, and from a young age, too, and yet, here they were, still going strong despite how much pain they have put each other through, whether willingly or not. Izuku wasn’t sure if his own relationship would prevail if they went through even half of what his parents did.

He vaguely remembers experiencing their memories, but he couldn’t quite remember them all and with such little detail, it felt like some vague dream. Izuku was aware that Katsuki seemed to be able to remember it with more clarity, but so much had been happening, so much was being felt back then that he just couldn’t recall even a single heart-breaking memory that belonged to either of his parents.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to experience it. Izuku watched absently as his father gently started to pat Izumi on her back. What would he even see if he did? Izuku didn’t think he wanted to experience any of his parents’ memories, if he were completely honest. His thoughts suddenly jumped on another train of thought as Gon took Zukil from him after changing Izumi’s diaper.

What would his parents tell his siblings once they were older? Would they also be told the truth, or would the past be left behind them, never to be brought up again and kept hidden from the newer additions to the family. Would they even want their youngest to know about the horrors they went through? Would Izuku even want his own children to know about their past?

He wasn’t sure and resolved to think about it another time, he figured he still had quite a few years to worry about that before any decisions would have to be made.  
“Knock, knock,” Alluka muttered, poking her head into the room with a soft smile. “Can we come in?”

Gon smiled and nodded. “Of course! Come on in, guys,”  
Alluka grinned, opening the door wider and walking in, dragging a reluctant Dabi by the wrist behind her. “Awh, just look at them,” she cooed, peering into the cot with eager eyes.  
Dabi stood with his hands buried deep into his pockets once Alluka released her hold on his wrist, watching the twins from afar.

Alluka turned to Gon with eager eyes, silently begging him to let her hold them.  
Gon chuckled. “You can hold them if you’d like,”  
Alluka’s eyes brightened as she grinned, reaching in to pick up one of the pups, gently cradling Izumi to her chest as Dabi walked closer, peering over her left shoulder.

“Hi baby,” Alluka whispered, “you’re just the prettiest girl ever.” Izumi squirmed in her hold. “Don’t worry, your mommy is just tired, I’m sure he’ll come hold you soon,”  
Alluka started humming a soft tune, gently rocking the baby in her arms to help settle her back down. She raised her arm to carefully press a kiss to her niece’s forehead, smiling softly.

“You should take him, he might feel left out if his baby sister gets all the love,” Alluka told, smiling brightly up at Dabi.  
“I’m not so sure,” Dabi murmured, shooting Gon a look that screamed how uneasy he felt.  
Gon smiled reassuringly. “Go ahead, Touya, don’t be shy,”

Dabi scoffed lightly before he bent down and picked the boy up with practiced ease. Izuku stared in awe, Dabi looked so at ease like this. It was kind of weird.  
“Gon? Are you in here?” Killua called softly as he peered into the room, briefly eyeing the two that held his twins before his gaze snapped to his love.

“Oh, Killua, you’re awake!” Gon greeted, spreading his arms and wrapping them protectively around his love once Killua fell into him.  
Killua hummed, nuzzling into Gon’s chest.  
“Are you feeling okay, Killua?” Gon asked, petting his love’s soft har as he did.

Killua’s response was muffled as he leant more of his weight against his love.  
Alluka turned to look at her brother with a bright smile. “Big brother, don’t you want to hold them? I’m sure they miss you,” she told.  
Izuku watched as Killua turned to look at his pup, eyes strangely dull as he just sort of stared at his baby girl.

Izuku’s chest constricted with worry, silently begging that his mother wasn’t suffering from Post-Partum Depression.  
“Mom?” Izuku called, eyes roaming over his mother’s body.  
“Hmn?” Killua hummed, sluggishly turning to look at his eldest.

“Are you okay?” Izuku asked timidly. “You-don’t you want to hold one of them?”  
Alluka started to frown with worry as Gon placed a hand on Killua’s lower back, golden eyes searching his love for any signs that something was wrong.  
Killua blinked a few times, before he shook his head. “I do-I don’t think that’s such a good idea,”

Izuku stood up in alarm, chewing his lower lip.  
“But why, Killua? You were so excited to meet them?” Gon inquired softly.  
Killua’s reply cut off as he fell limp in Gon’s hold, head lolling back as Gon caught him before he could even begin to fall to the ground.

A strangled sound of alarm left Izuku’s throat as Gon steadied his love, expression grim as he moved to cradle Killua in his arms.  
“Shit,” Dabi cussed as the twins started crying simultaneously, as if they could sense something was wrong.

Killua twitched in his sleep at the sound, his maternal instincts screaming at him to wake up and take care of his pups, but he didn’t move passed that.  
“It’s alright, there’s no need to panic,” Alluka assured, gently hushing Izumi. “Big brother is probably still exhausted, that’s why he passed out. Gon, why don’t you take him back to bed and we’ll settle the twins back down,”

Gon nodded. “Okay,”  
“And stay there with him otherwise he’ll just wake up again before he’s fully rested,” Alluka told sternly.  
Gon opened his mouth to protest but was cut off.

“It’s okay, we’ll bring them to you when they settled down,”  
Gon nodded, moving to walk out of the room and tuck Killua back into bed, settling down beside him once he carefully placed his love down. Killua snuggled into his side once he settled down, expression peaceful as his face started to slowly regain colour.

A few minutes later, Alluka and Touya came in, the twins fast asleep in their arms. Gon smiled as he thanked them, taking both pups into his arms to hold as the two left them be. Gon spent the majority of his day sitting in bed, alternating between watching the twins and watching his love sleep peacefully tucked into him.

He started to feel a little restless, concern gnawing at him the longer Killua remained passed out at his side. He started dragging his fingers through Killua’s soft hair, smiling when his love started to purr softly in his sleep.

Later that afternoon, Izuku and his mates came to keep him company, talking quietly so as not to disturb Killua or the sleeping pups. Katsuki carefully held Zukil in his arms whilst Shoto held Izumi, the omega purring gently to help ease the increasingly distressed pups. Izuku assumed they were getting so restless because their mother has yet to hold them again.

Killua had only held them for a few minutes each the night before, and it would seem it just wasn’t enough.   
“I’ll go start on lunch, we should probably take a nap before we leave for our shifts tonight,” Katsuki mentioned as he carefully handed Zukil to Eijirou.

“I’ll come help,” Shoto murmured, Izuku taking his baby sister from his mate.  
Gon smiled at the two before he turned to look back down at his love, fingers combing through snowy white hair, feeling his chest constrict with love and worry. He just wanted Killua to wake up now.

“He’ll be fine dad, he just needs to rest up,” Izuku assured, smiling softly.  
Gon nodded. “I know, I just miss him,”  
Eijirou smiled brightly. “That’s so sweet and manly,” he whispered tearfully.  
“Ei.” Izuku chuckled.

Gon grinned as he laughed softly, Eijirou was so kind and sweet, really.  
“Mn, why are we laughing?” Killua mumbled, nuzzling into Gon’s side.  
“Mom!”  
“Killua!”

Killua hummed, blinking his eyes open, only to close them again when Gon’s lips pressed against his in a loving kiss.  
“Hmn, what’s going on?” Killua inquired, feeling confused as to why his boys were so happy and relieved to see him.

“We were worried!” Izuku replied as Killua shuffled into a sitting position, dragging a hand through his hair.  
“But why? I was just sleeping-where are my pups?” Killua asked before his eyes landed on his babies.  
“Ah! Here,” Eijirou reached forward and handed Zukil to Killua.

Killua instantly started to purr, eyes bright as he smiled down at his pup. Izumi started squirming in Izuku’s hold, crying once she wasn’t instantly handed to her mother. Izuku sweat dropped, carefully handing his sister to their mother, whom sat back as he held both pups, purring comfortingly as they settled down in his arms.

Gon chuckled. “I guess I wasn’t the only one who missed Killua,” he muttered as he nuzzled into Killua’s shoulder.  
“Mom, you don’t remember coming to the nursery?” Izuku inquired.  
Killua frowned as he looked at his eldest. “No?”

“Yeah, a few hours ago, you came into the nursery after I took care of them. You were acting a little strangely, but then you passed out,” Gon told. “Killua keeps worrying me,”  
“I, I don’t remember doing any of that-I’m sorry Gon, I don’t mean to keep making you worry,” Killua admitted, turning his head to press his lips against Gon’s lovingly.

“Hmn, ‘s okay Killua, I’m just glad you’re back now,” Gon murmured.  
Killua smiled. “You make it sound as though I went somewhere,”  
Gon pouted. “It felt like you did, I spent the entire day without Killua here with me,”  
“I was sleeping right next to you, Gon,”  
“It’s not the same, I can’t talk to Killua if you’re asleep!”

Killua smiled lovingly at his mate. “You sap,” he said affectionately.  
Gon hummed. “Killua likes it though, don’t you?”  
“I do,” Killua admitted as he kissed the side of Gon’s head.  
“Are you hungry? Katsuki said he was making lunch, I could go get you something?” Eijirou offered, brows furrowed with concern.

Killua nodded. “God, I’m starving,”   
Eijirou grinned. “I’ll go get you something!” He told as he jumped off the bed and exited the room.  
“Thank you, baby!” Killua called after him before turning his gaze back down to his pups, sleeping soundly in his arms and against his chest. “How did the two of you sleep, hm?” He questioned, glancing at Gon and Izuku.

“Just fine, mom,” Izuku replied, keeping a smile on his lips as Killua squinted at him.  
“Hm, and you, Gon?” Killua asked, turning his squinting gaze on his love.  
“It was fine, Killua, I was really tired. Plus, the twins slept through the night,” Gon reported.

Killua nodded after a few moments, resting his head against Gon’s shoulder.  
Izuku smiled at them, happy to see his mother was fine now, awake and ready to jump into parenting as if there hadn’t been a nineteen—nearly twenty--year gap since he last had to do this.


	2. Bundles of Joy

“Wow, I didn’t think you’d still have all that fat,”  
This was the first thing Killua heard from Milluki when his family came to visit a few days after he gave birth, and he honestly felt so insulted.  
“I literally just gave birth like four days ago and you expect me to have already lost my baby fat?” Killua asked with an irritated frown.

Ging coughed into a fist, a weak attempt at hiding his laughter.  
Milluki frowned in confusion. “It doesn’t just leave after the birth?”  
Killua snorted. “I wish it did, but no, I have to work it off,”  
“Sounds tough,” Milluki replied.

Killua pouted. “Six months of really strenuous exercising and I’ll get my old body back,” he told, his pout worsening. “I hate the after effects of pregnancy, why can’t it just go away?” He asked mournfully.  
“Erm, don’t worry about it, kid, it’ll go away in no time,” Ging consoled with a few pats to the back.  
Gon sweat dropped as he watched his dad continue to comfort his mate, listening as Mito, Inko and Kikyo cooed at the pups as they held them.

“Oh, Kill, they’re so cute,” Kikyo mentioned, Zukil held in her arms as she briefly brushed her fingertips over Izumi’s cheek.  
“You kids did a wonderful job,” Mito told as she moved to hand Izumi to Inko for her to hold.

Killua blushed crimson at the compliment as Gon smiled bashfully.   
“Th-thanks,” Killua murmured.  
Izuku smiled at his parents, was there anything that didn’t fluster his mother?  
“Now then, do I get a chance to hold one of my grandchildren?” Silva asked as he walked toward his wife, holding out his arms.

Kikyo placed Zukil in his arms after a few more minutes, smiling as Silva gazed down at his grandson.   
“He’s quite a big boy, isn’t he?” Silva commented.  
“Here big brother, take Izumi,” Inko told as she turned to Ging.

“Hah? Wait, no, that’s not-”   
Ging’s protests cut off as his arms were filled with his granddaughter, whom squirmed for a bit before settling down. Ging peered down at her with a frown, chewing the inside of his lower lip.  
He seemed to contemplate his words for a bit before he turned to the two parents. “You two brats made a beautiful little girl, eh? You’ll need to protect her when she’s older,”

Gon nodded solemnly as Killua blinked a few times.  
“Eh?”  
“Izumi takes too much after Killua, she’s really pretty like Killua,” Gon told, and there seemed to be a shared moment of silence in the room as everyone agreed with his words and realised just how difficult a time Gon was going to have keeping the boys away from his baby girl.  
“Eh?” Killua repeated, feeling completely out of the loop.

“You’re so oblivious to just how pretty you are,” Denki told with amusement.  
Killua’s cheeks went up in flames at the back handed compliment. “Wh-what are you-?”  
Hitoshi snickered. “You’ll probably have a kid one day that looks exactly like you, and maybe then you wouldn’t even realise it. You’ll say that they’re really pretty, but not realise that you’re talking about yourself in a way,”

“He’ll combust if you keep telling him how beautiful he is,” Kurapika commented.  
Killua hissed, face, neck and ears crimson with a blush. “St-stop that!” He shouted, pointing at the three. “My weak heart can’t handle anymore,” he told mournfully.

“Your heart is only so weak because you just don’t realise how perfect you are,” Denki told with a cheeky wink.  
Zeno started to snicker as Killua nearly fell over from all the blood rushing to his head, steadied by Hisoka, whom deemed it the right time to start smiling perversely down at the silver haired omega.

Gon was quick to snatch Killua out of the clown’s arms and into his own with a terrifying growl. Hisoka just laughed in the face of danger with a placating hand gesture. The two stood in each other’s arms as they watched all their family members hold their new pups, pride hanging heavily in the air.

“I’m proud of you, son,” Silva told as he ruffled Killua’s fluffy hair, smiling down at his smaller son.  
Killua blushed, mumbling his thanks, he could never get used to his father praising him like this with physical affection. What was happening to his life right now?

Gon watched Illumi like a hawk as he held Izumi, the eldest Zoldyck incredibly tense and very awkward, looking as though he might actually flail and run away from the squirming baby. Illumi had held his younger siblings when they were born, sure, but this felt so different. Izumi absolutely refused to stay still in his arms, squirming restlessly until she eventually just started crying.

Illumi kept his expression carefully blank as Killua came over to take his baby. Ging snickered as Izumi instantly calmed down in her mother’s hold. Illumi sighed softly, before he tensed again when Zukil was handed to him by Kalluto, whom might have been hiding a smug little smirk.

“Relax, big brother, they can feel you’re uncomfortable,” Killua advised, lightly bumping his shoulder against his eldest brother’s upper arm.  
Killua shot Illumi the brightest smile the eldest Zoldyck has ever been on the receiving end of when he managed to relax his body and Zukil was able to settle in his arms.

Killua turned away after watching the two for a small while, moving to place Izumi right in Milluki’s arms.  
“Uh, Kill!” Milluki shouted as Izumi started to squirm, his body even tenser than Illumi was.  
“Just relax a bit, Milluki, and she’ll settle down,” Killua told as he moved behind Milluki, whom was sitting on one of sofas.

Milluki attempted to do as told, but ultimately failed as Izumi started to make sounds to show her displeasure. Killua placed both of his hands on Milluki’s shoulders before his brother could tense any further, purring comfortingly.  
“Just relax,” Killua repeated, his purring gaining in volume as Milluki started to calm down once Izumi settled, able to hear and sense her mother nearby.

Killua started running the fingers of one hand through Milluki’s hair, seeming a bit unaware of it.  
“Uh, Kill?” Milluki asked awkwardly, growing increasingly uncomfortable.  
“Shh, just relax,” Killua hushed.

Gon sweat dropped. “Uhm, Killua? I think you’re-”  
“Hush,” Killua interrupted.  
Gon smiled innocently after shooting Milluki an apologetic look, whom looked like he’d rather be anywhere but there at that moment.

Ging and Zeno snickered together as Izuku sweat dropped and Katsuki shook his head, Killua was too affectionate at times.  
“Kill?” Illumi inquired curiously as Hisoka snickered next to him.  
“Hmn?” Killua hummed, glancing at his eldest brother.

“You’re making Milluki feel so fucking uncomfortable,” Katsuki told, “I can almost taste how uncomfortable he is,”  
Killua blinked in surprise before he yanked his hand back, as if he were burnt, his purring cut off abruptly. “Sorry,” he mumbled as he moved away from the sofa.

Kurapika was the first to burst into full blown laughter, ignoring the murderous glare Killua shot him as nearly everyone else joined him. It was too funny not to laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

Izuku marvelled at how natural his parents were at, well, parenting. They handled it with a grace that seemed almost unnatural but was completely ordinary to them. For Izuku, parenting seemed extremely hard, and there were a few nights where he’d jump awake because of his siblings’ cries, but they would settle a few minutes after.

It happened a lot the first two weeks or so, the shrill cries of the twins would pierce the stillness of the night, and Izuku would sit up with a wildly pounding heart, convinced something utterly horrifying had happened to them. He’d listen as their cries tapered off as either their mom or dad settled them, and he’d lay there staring at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep because he was terrified something might happen to them.

They were barely even in this world, and already he loved them with all his heart and soul. It was difficult not to, because of the sheer joy they brought into all their lives. He could tell it was the same for everyone else. It was odd at first, when he held either of his siblings, their weight heavy and comforting in his arms, to realise that these tiny pups would grow steadily over the years, develop their personalities, likes, dislikes, make their own friends as they met new people and fell in love; experiencing all the hardships and joy in life.

He’d sometimes just stare at them, watching as they began to smile, to sit up on their own and make babbling baby noises as they tried to imitate the words spoken around them. He watched them grow right in front of his eyes, and he found himself silently begging for their growth to slow, just a little bit.

At first, there was no real way to tell whom they took more after as babies generally all look the same when they first come out. But after a few months, it was clear. Zukil started growing a tuft of tame, incredibly soft white hair, his eyes a dark brown at first, but grew lighter with time, until they were an exact replica of the molten pools of gold their father had. His skin was a shade or two darker than his sister’s, and Izuku just knew he would have tan skin like Gon, and it would clash quite nicely with his snowy white hair.

Izumi, on the other hand, had skin as pale as moonlight, like her mother, with equally soft, pitch black hair that had a tinge of green in the right lighting. Her eyes were a deep, ocean blue when she was first born, but in time, they lightened into the same liquid silvery blue colour as her mother’s.

They were both absolutely beautiful and completely perfect. Izuku would watch, stood leant against the doorframe to the nursery, as Killua sat in the rocking chair gifted to them by Bisky, both pups in his lap, held gently in his arms as he slowly rocked them back and forth, humming a soft tune as they fell asleep in his protective hold.

Killua would glance at him occasionally, smiling softly at him, as if to tell Izuku that he was still special in Killua’s heart, that he shouldn’t feel left out and that both Gon and Killua still loved him with their entire beings. Izuku never doubted it, but it still felt nice to be reminded of it on occasion.

Despite the fact that the twins took up quite a bit of their time, Gon and Killua made sure to spend quality time with their eldest son as well as the rest of the pack. It wasn’t nearly as difficult to find free time, as everyone just wanted to play with the twins, hold them, feed them, and in Denki’s case, dress them in cute little outfits.

It was amusing to watch as some of the pack members tried playing with the twins, and the pups seemed to really enjoy the quality time with the extended part of their family. The two seemed especially drawn to Shoto and Denki, likely sensing their nurturing and more motherly nature, but they were just as drawn to Katsuki.

Izuku was a little surprised with how gentle and soft Katsuki got whenever the twins’ attention was on him. Despite the few times they threw up on him and tugged his hair a little too hard, the blond never got upset or angry with them, instead changing out of his dirtied clothes and gently untangling their fingers from his hair. He also tended to pull the most ridiculous expressions at them in order to get them to laugh and he never seemed to fail at it.

But despite all this, there was no one the twins seemed to love more than their mommy and daddy. Zukil grew into a true mommy’s boy, clinging and making grabby hands at Killua whenever he entered the room, hands fisting in his shirt and laying his cheek on Killua’s shoulder, face buried into his pale neck.

Izumi was attached to Gon, a true daddy’s girl, though she was much wilder and freer spirited than her older twin brother. When they grew older and started to speak their first words and running around the house, she tended to try and climb Gon like he was made of bark and branches, begging her daddy to swing her in his arms or carry her on his neck.

Zukil was much more reserved and maybe even a little shy, his bravery didn’t match that of his sister’s in the least, and he tended to want to stay indoors more, playing in a quiet corner with his toys as his sister ran rampant outside, frolicking around in flower beds and tracking mud inside when she came barrelling into the house in search of her brother.

Zukil could never resist her, bending to her whims and following her outside, looking mournfully at his toys as he was dragged out into the harsh sun, squinting for the first few seconds before his sister tugged him after her to inspect whatever had drawn her interest the moment, she stepped foot outside again.

Zukil would play along with whatever Izumi wanted, never voicing his wants or dislike of a game, smiling along as his sister bellowed with joyful laughter. Izumi was strong willed, and she took care of her big brother, no matter that he was introverted, she would ensure he got a bit of fresh air daily. Though they were still young, they were smart and observant for their age.

Izuku was impressed by them, unsure if it was normal for a child so young to be so mature, yet childish at the same time. He had contemplated it for a while, even researched a bit, but ultimately concluded that it was purely a Zukil and Izumi thing.

The house was so much livelier with the twins’ constant chatter, playful screams and joyful laughter, that Izuku couldn’t remember a time when it was quieter and more peaceful. He was sure the house just wouldn’t feel right without the constant noise. Shoto had agreed to this sentiment, stating that his home was always eerily quiet when he was a child, sometimes the sounds of Endeavour training one of his siblings would echo around the house, as well as the quiet sniffles and muffled cries of his mother and himself, so he enjoyed this experience as something he only felt and heard for the first time in this house.

The twins seemed to breathe life into the sleepy Hitoshi, whom they somehow managed to rope into playing chase or hide and seek inside the house more than just a few times. Hitoshi would be seen chasing the pups around the house with slow steps, exaggerated roaring noises leaving his lips as he yelled over the twins’ bellowing laughter that he was going to catch them and bite them, a grin tugging at his lips each time. He would always catch Zukil first, lifting him up into his arms and playfully gnawing on his bared stomach with more exaggerated sounds.

Zukil would always squeal with laughter and Izumi would bravely run up to them and demand her big brother back as she attempted to tickle Hitoshi into submission. He would always fall dramatically to the ground, releasing the elder twin as he lay there, face forced into a blank expression as he fought with himself not to start grinning or bursting into amused chuckles.

The sight was endearing and made Izuku wonder why exactly Hitoshi wouldn’t want to share this with Denki as he was so obviously good with children and clearly fond of them. He didn’t want to stick his nose into their business and reopen old wounds, though, so he kept his inquiries to himself.

Alluka played the role of the doting aunt that spoiled her niece and nephew rotten, sneaking them sweets whenever Gon wasn’t looking, buying them new toys whenever she went on an adventure and bringing with her cute little souvenirs the two could play with if they liked.

Alluka couldn’t seem to find it in herself to be even the slightest bit stern with the twins, allowing them to get away with practically everything. Touya had the role of the uncle that always seemed very grumpy and stern, but he was actually just as soft as Alluka, if not more so, though he could be stern with the twins when necessary.

Izuku remembers the first time Touya had held one of the twins, he had half expected him to fumble nervously and struggle to pick the baby up, but he had done it with practised ease and Izuku was reminded that Touya was nearly twelve years older than Shoto and had likely held his baby brother a few times, if not more.

It was strange. To think this man had been a dangerous, murderous villain a year ago, capable of ending a person’s life with just a thought and will of burning blue flames. The same person whom had snatched Kacchan out of his grasp all those years ago, taunted Shoucchan and tormented their thoughts and lives for years thereafter. Now, here that same person was, tamed, gentle and loving as he carefully cradled a new-born babe in his arms with such familiarity and adoration in his uniquely coloured eyes, one would not think it the same man.

Izuku also remembers the day because of how his mother had sleepily shuffled into the room in search of his mate, face still deathly pale, but steadily regaining colour. Gon had greeted him with the brightest, happiest smile yet and a call of his name, accepting the embrace Killua offered. It was good to see his mother up and about, except when Killua promptly passed out in Gon’s arms not even a minute later.

It was alarming, and Izuku could still remember the numbing fear he felt clutching at his heart and chilling up his spine, terrified that his mother might be suffering from some dire consequences after birthing twins naturally with a stressful pregnancy. That fear had melted away when Killua woke up a few hours later, fully rested, skin the usual healthy pale, and absolutely starving. Nothing had happened since, and they were all relieved.

Izuku couldn’t stop from occasionally wondering what would have happened if things had gone awry during the birth. He was still worried about the day when either of his parents passed. As morbid as it sounded, a part of him still hoped that his father passed first, or maybe the two of them passing together would be even better. He would be heartbroken, of course, the thought always had his heart clenching and his breath hitching as tears burned behind his eyes, but he knew it would happen.

While he didn’t want to see his mother heartbroken and lonely without his father, he also didn’t want to bear witness of the destruction Killua’s death would cause should his mother pass first. Which was why he thought it better if they could pass together at the same time, but things like that didn’t just happen unless there was terrible accident or they both got murdered…

Izuku would shake his head whenever his thought trailed too far down that path, he didn’t want to think about the doom and gloom of the future; instead, he wanted to focus on all the love and happiness that was sure to greet them in the future.

His mother had told him that Gon had changed his mind, no longer wanting to settle for five children and wanted six instead. Izuku had chuckled at the pained expression on Killua’s face at this, the omega sighing because he actually wanted it too, and there was nothing Killua wouldn’t do for Gon. Izuku had snickered and teased his mother, telling him he was already halfway there, he just needed to birth three more times and they could settle.

The glare he had received for that comment was simultaneously the most hilarious and terrifying thing ever directed at him. This was another thing the twins seemed to play a big part in. After they finally came into this world, Killua’s eyes always shimmered with happiness, his laughter filled with more joy and his smile even brighter than before, and underneath it all was that same layer of love and compassion he always wore, except, much more prominent than before.

The twins seemed to finally sate that maternal need and desire Killua couldn’t grow out of with Izuku, since it was ripped away from him when he was forced to hand Izuku over to Inko. The same could be said for Gon. His father was always vibrating with pent up energy, a need to keep moving, to do something, keep busy, burning like an uncontrolled wildfire inside him, had now been tamed into a gentle, warm bonfire.

Gon was still filled to the brim with energy, but he now had something to direct it to as he played with his children, running around inside the house or chasing them outside in the garden; he had a proper outlet. A sense of calm had washed over him, and there was no longer any lingering darkness in his eyes.

The twins seemed to fix every single problem that arose because of that war and forced separation, they even united Ging to them and brought the Zoldyck family just that tiny bit closer to them all. It was all so perfect, that Izuku—no one for that matter—even considered that anything could go wrong.


	3. Warm and Safe

Shoto was unable to sleep. For the passed few hours, he had been staring up at the darkened ceiling of their room, eyes burning with exhaustion, but he was unable to silence the thoughts swirling in his mind. Lately, he had noticed how…uncomfortable Touya was around their mother.

Shoto couldn’t quite seem to understand why his eldest brother was so uncomfortable; it was their mother! She was kind and gentle and loving, there was no reason for Touya to side eye her like she was going to attack him at any moment. She’s been out of the mental hospital for nearly four years now, and she was doing good. She even got a job as a secretary or something to help Fuyumi pay the bills.

Since Shoto couldn’t understand Touya’s discomfort, he decided to ask his eldest brother about it instead. What ensued was a terrible argument that he’d rather not revisit. Sighing deeply, Shoto sat up in bed, carefully clambering over Katsuki and Eijirou to walk out of the room and down towards the kitchen. He needed some tea to either help him sleep or aid in his thought process.

The house was quiet as he silently made his way down to the kitchen, absentmindedly filling the kettle and setting it to boil before he leant against the kitchen counter, staring at the wall as he was lost in thought. Touya had told him that he didn’t feel very trusting of their mother, which Shoto still didn’t quite understand.

He supposed his inability to be understanding of his brother’s feelings was why they had started arguing in the first place. Shoto was just glad that no one else was home at the time. Touya had snapped after Shoto rigorously questioned him, nearly screaming at Shoto that he couldn’t trust their mother after what she had done to Shoto.

Shoto had told him to let it go, it was in the past, and it wasn’t really her fault to begin with. If Shoto could forgive her, then why couldn’t Touya? His big brother had really lost it then, screaming at him to stop giving her excuses, that it was her fault.

Dad might have been the reason why she had snapped, he might have been the one who drove her to the breaking point, but she was still the one whom made the decision to pick up that kettle and hurt Shoto. She was the one who did it, not their father, and the fact that she was acting as though nothing had happened really pissed Touya off.

Shoto could understand this, he could see what his brother meant, but he had already forgiven her; he just wanted to move forward and rebuild his relationship with his mother. He just wanted to be a family again. Shoto sighed as he moved to sit on the sofa after finishing making his tea, the comfortable cushions serving as a brief distraction while he settled into a position that felt right to him.

He doesn’t like to think of it, but sometimes he’d quietly admit to himself how truly envious he was of Izuku. The admission would always leave a heavy weight on his chest and a bitter after taste on his tongue. Being envious of his own mate made him feel undeserving and just generally wrong.

He wished he could have the type of relationship with his parents as Izuku did with his own. While Endeavour was trying to right all the wrong, he had done, Shoto simply couldn’t forget it. He felt uncomfortable around his father, tense like he was expecting to be attacked at any moment.

Whereas with Gon, he felt completely relaxed and at ease; he felt safe around him. Of course, there were a few times when Gon was absolutely terrifying, but that was only because of his fierce protectiveness over Killua, and Shoto thought it kind of sweet in a way. It’s understandable that Gon would be that way, considering what the two had been through.

Despite the terror Gon rose in him whenever he went dark, everything went back to normal once it passed. Gon was this bright ray of sunshine, he was kind and understanding, stubborn and maybe a little airheaded at times, but all these qualities just made him more approachable. No matter what, Shoto had never once felt uncomfortable around the man, nor was he ever tense and expecting to be assaulted.

Gon was such a good father, too, Shoto noted. The man was great with his young pups, with energy that somehow outmatched theirs; he was always willing and able to play with them to the point of exhaustion. Shoto had even listened a few times as Gon told the twins bedtime stories, the pups’ giggles filling the room as their father animatedly spun tales of adventure and glory. Shoto wished his own childhood could have been the same.

 

* * *

 

 

  
“Where are you goin’, Killua?” Gon muttered, still half asleep as he latched onto his smaller lover, humming as he buried his face into Killua’s neck.  
Killua placed both of his hands on Gon’s arms, which was wrapped around his waist and hugging him tightly. “I need to pee, Gon, let go?”

Gon groaned, tightening his hold on his love as he placed a kiss to Killua’s neck before he released him. “Hurry back,” he told, flopping onto Killua’s side of the bed, nose buried into his love’s pillow to inhale his scent.  
Killua snickered quietly as he left for the bathroom to relieve himself, muttering under his breath how needy Gon was.

Once he was finished, Killua tried to quietly sneak out the bedroom door, sighing when Gon rumbled in his chest, silently commanding to know where he was going.  
“I just want to go check on the twins, I’ll be right back,” Killua told, hand on the doorknob.  
Gon hummed. “ ‘kay, come back quickly,”

Killua shook his head before he left, pausing outside the twins’ room, peering inside to check and make sure they were safe, fast asleep and still covered with their blankets. They never closed their own bedroom door completely, neither the twins’, since the pups sometimes got scared and climbed into bed with them. It also helped Killua sleep better, knowing he would be able to hear if something happened to his babies.

Once he was sure that his children were okay, Killua quickly snuck downstairs. He had heard someone milling about in the kitchen a few minutes earlier, the true reason why he wanted to sneak out of the room. He had to make sure that whomever it was, was okay and find out why they were up at this hour.

Killua frowned when he spotted his fellow omega sitting on the sofa, having not even bothered with switching on the lights. Worried, Killua walked towards the younger, carefully touching his fingertips to the top of Shoto’s head before combing his fingers through the soft white and red strands. Shoto hummed, closing his eyes before tilting his head back to look up at the elder male.

Killua smiled softly at his adopted pup, leaning down to press a loving kiss to his forehead.  
“Are you okay?” Killua asked softly, moving to sit beside the younger male.  
Shoto shrugged. “I, I don’t really know, I’m just a little in thought is all,” he replied.

Killua hummed, moving to wrap his left arm around Shoto’s shoulders, pulling him towards himself so he could rest his head on Killua’s shoulder.  
“What’s bothering you, baby?” Killua murmured as he pressed a kiss to his pup’s temple.  
Shoto hesitated for a moment, briefly entertaining the idea of hiding his thoughts from the elder male, but he knew it was fruitless. Killua always knew when someone was hiding something.

“Touya and I had an argument today, and I’m just struggling a bit to understand his point of view,” Shoto confessed, snuggling into Killua’s side as the silver haired male rested his cheek on the top of his head.

Killua frowned. “Do you want to talk about it?”   
Shoto considered for a moment, hesitating for a small while. “Do you-do you think that what my mother did, was wrong?” He asked hesitantly.  
Killua hummed in thought, slowly rubbing his hand up and down Shoto’s arm comfortingly. “I do think that what she did was…quite awful, I believe that a mother shouldn’t be able to hurt their own child, no matter how stressful the circumstances,”

Shoto frowned as he stared down at the mug cradled in his hands. “I forgave her for that, though,” he muttered.  
Shoto could feel Killua nod against his head. “That’s good, right?”  
Shoto shrugged. “Touya doesn’t seem to think so. He says that I shouldn’t give her an excuse and that it was her decision to hurt me, not my father’s,”

“I can see what he means. You’re blaming your father for what she did, aren’t you? It’s his fault that she snapped?” Killua questioned. “But Sho, she shouldn’t have done it either way, even if her relationship with your father was so stressful and painful, she shouldn’t have taken it out on you,” he told.

Shoto chewed on his lower lip. “But-”  
“But you forgave her, right?” Killua interrupted, “As long as you can move passed that and you feel comfortable around her, then that’s all that matters, right? You want to have a relationship with your mother?”

Shoto nodded. “I do,”  
Killua smiled. “Then work on that. If Touya doesn’t want the same right now, don’t try and force it on him. He just needs time, he hasn’t had the time to really accept and forgive your mother for what happened. Just give him some time, okay?”

“Okay,” Shoto agreed.  
Killua started to purr softly as Shoto snuggled further into his side, relaxing completely against the elder male.  
Killua was so kind and understanding, it was always nice to talk to him when something was bothering them.

Killua always listened and gave good advice, a comforting shoulder to lean on in difficult times. Shoto…never really felt this way around his own mother. It somehow always felt like he was pushing some kind of boundary if he got too physically close to his mother, and she never willingly offered any kind of comfort on her own.

Killua on the other hand, never shied away from physical contact, never made him feel like he was intruding on his personal space and almost always offered physical comfort. Shoto felt a little wrong comparing both mother’s like this, but when he did, it was glaringly obvious whom was the better mother.

He knew that wasn’t quite right, but at that moment, Shoto felt like Killua was more of a mother to him than Rei. He suddenly felt like he could understand what Touya had meant earlier. Killua was understanding and just so, so comforting, so soft yet sturdy. Shoto didn’t really know how else to describe him, but he was sure that any positive quality would fit him perfectly.

He suddenly wished Killua was his own mother.  
“Killua,” Gon suddenly spoke from behind them, causing both omegas to jump in fright.  
“Jesus-fuck!” Killua shouted, heart leaping in his chest before it started pounding as he turned to glare behind him at his alpha. “Don’t do that, Gon!” He scolded.

Gon snickered into his right hand. “I’m sorry Killua,” he apologised, though he didn’t seem very sincere.  
Killua huffed as he turned his back on his mate, grumbling to himself.  
“Killua,” Gon whined, moving to wrap his arms around his lover’s shoulders, burying his face into his neck. “I missed you, why were you taking so long?”

Killua sighed. “You’re so needy, Gon, I was talking with Sho,”  
Gon raised his head to look at the dual haired omega, a frown tugging at his brow. “Is everything okay? What’s wrong?”  
Shoto smiled. “Everything’s fine now, Killua helped me,”

Gon nodded absently, a dreamy smile tugging at his lips. “Killua is so amazing, huh?”  
Shoto hummed. “He is,”  
“He-hey! You-you can’t just-!” Killua stammered, face flushed a bright red.  
Gon grinned at his love. “You’re so cute, Killua!”

Killua’s blush darkened as he huffed, turning his head away from Gon, whom leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek.  
“Alright, we should all go back to bed, I think,” Killua told with a smile.  
Gon grinned as he pulled back, watching as the two omegas stood up from the sofa.

Shoto sighed, his exhaustion finally catching up with him.  
Killua cooed softly at him as he combed his fingers through Shoto’s hair again. “Are you tired?”  
Shoto nodded with a yawn hidden behind his hand. “Yes, I couldn’t fall asleep earlier,”

“Okay,” Gon grunted, moving closer.  
Shoto barely suppressed a shriek of surprise as Gon picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Killua snickered into one hand as Shoto hang limply over the large male’s shoulder, not even bothering to struggle for freedom.  
“We’ll tuck you back into bed, Sho,” Gon said as he started to climb the stairs to the second floor, Killua following close behind.

They slipped quietly into the room, Gon carefully placing the younger omega back into bed. Killua tucked him in, making sure that he was covered nicely before he pressed a kiss to his forehead. Shoto purred brokenly as Killua combed his fingers through his hair a few times, leaning back a bit so that Gon could kiss the younger’s forehead, too.

“Goodnight, baby,” Killua whispered before he pulled back, standing up from where he had been sitting on the bed.  
“Night, Sho-Sho, we’ll see you tomorrow,” Gon told as they slipped out of the room.  
“Goodnight,” Shoto replied before they shut the door.

Gon and Killua made their way upstairs to their room, passing by the twins’ room as quietly as possible. They were barely settled in bed before Gon latched onto Killua, nuzzling into his neck.  
Killua hummed, wrapping his arms around his love, turning his head as his lips searched for Gon’s, connecting in a gentle kiss that quickly grew heated.

“Hmn, you know I love you, right Killua?” Gon murmured as he peppered kisses to his love’s neck and collarbone.  
“I do.” Killua gasped, tugging on Gon’s hair to guide their lips back together. “You know I love you, too, right?” He asked, lips brushing against Gon’s as he pressed their forehead’s together.  
Gon smiled, pecking Killua’s lips a few times. “Hmn, I’m so glad you’re mine, Killua,”

“Me too,” Killua replied, smiling against Gon’s lips before he nuzzled into his love’s neck, suddenly feeling bashful.  
Gon chuckled, kneading Killua’s back as the room seemed to grow still, the two slowly falling into a deep slumber wrapped in each other’s arms.

Just as they were on the cusp of sleep, they could hear sniffles come from their pups’ room.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe,” Izumi whispered as Zukil sniffled.  
The two adults lay still in bed, listening as their baby girl consoled her big brother for a minute.  
  
“C’mon, I think mommy and daddy are still awake,” Izumi said.  
They listened as the twins shuffled out of their room, the master bedroom’s door creaking open as it was pushed forward slowly.  
“Ma-mama?” Zukil whimpered as the two peaked their heads into the room.

Killua sat up in bed, turning to look at his pups. “What is it, baby?”   
The second those words left Killua’s mouth, the two came barrelling into the room, as if they were being chased. Zukil squirmed his way into Killua’s arms, Izumi following not even a second later.  
“I-I was so scared, mama, there-there-!” Zukil attempted to tell his mother what was bothering him but cut off with a cry as he buried his face into Killua’s neck.

“Shh, you’re okay now,” Killua hushed as he started to purr, rubbing both of his hands up and down the twins’ backs.   
“He was scared of the dark again, mommy,” Izumi reported as Gon got up and shut the door.  
“Really?” Killua asked, “And what about you? Were you scared?”

Izumi shook her head firmly in denial. “No!”  
Killua smiled in amusement, knowing by the way her lower lip trembled ever so slightly that she wasn’t telling the truth. Izumi buried her face into Killua’s neck, arms tightening around him.  
“There, there,” Killua comforted. “You’re safe here with us now,”

“Do you guys want to sleep in here with us tonight?” Gon asked softly as he settled in beside Killua with his back to the door.   
“Can we please?” Zukil asked, looking up at his mother with a wobbling lower lip.  
Killua hummed. “Of course, baby,”

Killua moved to lay on his side, back pressed tightly against Gon’s chest with Zukil hugged to his chest and Izumi hugging her big brother’s back. Gon had one arm underneath Killua to hug his waist, the other arm thrown over the top of all three of them. Killua was in much the same position, one arm underneath Zukil to hug him close, the other thrown over both of his babies to hold Izumi, underneath Gon’s arm, their fingers intertwined.

Killua hummed a soft tune to lull his pups to sleep, smiling when he felt Gon press a kiss to the nape of his neck. The growing family fell asleep like this, cuddled together in each other’s arms, warm and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff, god. Fair warning, this fic is going to be mostly fluff with some angst thrown in.


	4. Killua is so Kind

Being a hero had its ups and downs, just ask any professional hero and they’ll agree wholeheartedly. There was that satisfying feeling when you saved someone, whether it be a hostage, or someone stuck beneath the rubble of a collapsed building, or maybe even just something as simple as reuniting a child whom had gotten separated from their guardian--Denki had even had to restart a few people’s hearts--it was that feeling that let you know you did good.

Another perk was receiving fan mail, and someone wrote their thanks out on pages upon pages of paper, words sprawled out in ink or pencil to express their deepest gratitude for being saved. Or when a hero was recognized on the streets and asked to take photos with their fans, thank you’s being shouted above the noise of the city and on coming traffic. It was a nice feeling, knowing they could keep the city and her people safe.

But then came the rare few days when the heroes couldn’t make it in time, and lives were lost and mourned and hatred for the hero society was born. Eijirou sometimes wonders if this is what happened with Shigaraki Tomura and all his fellow League of Villains companions. A hero didn’t come for him or didn’t make it in time, and an intense hatred was born because of it.

Today was one of these days for Eijirou. There had been a large-scale villain attack in the heart of the city, and as a result, a total of three office buildings had been destroyed. Hundreds of people were trapped beneath the debris and all available heroes in the area had been called to assist in the search and rescue. It was long, gruelling work.

It took them nearly five hours to search and find all the trapped civilians, but Eijirou could have sworn he heard a female voice screaming for help; it was muffled, but he swore he heard it. What resulted was him frantically searching around for the woman the voice belonged to, calling out to her desperately as dust started to fall from the debris above him.

He knew if he didn’t act quick, the debris could collapse on top of them both. He was slightly panicked because of this, but relief washed over him when he did find the woman. She was crying frantically at the sight of him, trapped beneath a large slab of concrete, and he reassured her that she would be just fine, he was there, and she was safe now.

Just as he started to reach her, the building caved in on them both. Not even his unbreakable form was enough to prevent all injuries, and he swore he could hear Fatgum scream his name over the near deafening sound of everything crashing around him. Deep down, Eijirou knew the woman hadn’t made it out alive, if she was even still whole from the sheer weight of it all.

Fatgum and Gang Orca were the ones who dug him out, pulling his battered body out of the building. The woman was nothing but a bloodied smear beneath copious amounts of concrete. Eijirou didn’t know how he had survived, but he knew that one of his legs were broken, a couple of his ribs shattered as well as his collarbone and one arm, the other cracked, scratches and bruises of varying severity littered his body.

God, his mates were going to be so pissed at him. Eijirou was taken to the hospital where Recovery Girl came to pay him a visit. He was beyond exhausted from the day’s events, and he insisted he just wanted to go home instead of nap in the hospital. Just as he entered the lobby, still limping from the ache in his previously broken leg, he was ceased by the arms by a frantic man.

The man started screaming in his face, telling him how much of a useless hero he was. Security had come to escort the man away, and Eijirou was left standing there, staring vacantly at the floor. He dodged Fatgum’s concerned questions and worried looks, insisting on walking home.

Shoto, Katsuki and Izuku were all on patrol in a different part of the city and they likely hadn’t heard of what happened quite yet. It was difficult, being the lover of three of the best heroes when his own quirk was so pathetic. He couldn’t even do his job right.

He had always felt insecure, not only about his quirk, but his capabilities as a man and how well he could protect his loved ones. With his thoughts spiralling down in a wave of self-hatred, he didn’t notice when he made it home safely, barely registering the door slamming shut behind him upon his entry.

God, what was he even going to tell his mates when they got back, and they saw all the scratches and bruises that Recovery Girl was unable to heal? How disappointed would they all be in him once they found out he was unable to save that woman? What would they even say to him?

He wouldn’t be able to bear it if they hated him for his inability to be a true hero and man. No, what if they rejected him? What if they regretted mating with him? He was a beta, so they could easily replace him in their relationship, he wasn’t forever bonded to them as they were to each other…

If that were the case, then he’d rather leave than have them throw him away like a used toy or something similarly useless. But he loved them and leaving simply wouldn’t be so easy; he wouldn’t be able to do it.  
“Eijirou?” Killua called, breaking him out of his spiralling thoughts.

“Huh?” He muttered, blinking a few times as he gazed at the silver haired omega in surprise.   
Killua smiled before his eyes slid over his body, brows furrowing as he took in the pup’s appearance. “Are you okay? What happened, you look awful,” he questioned.

Eijirou blinked at him again, vision suddenly blurring, a muffled whimper passed his trembling lips as he walked closer to the elder male.  
Killua frowned in alarm as Eijirou dropped his forehead onto his shoulder, just standing there for a few minutes.

Killua placed one hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles into the taut muscles.  
“Baby, what happened?” Killua repeated.  
Eijirou shook his head. He felt more than heard Killua sigh before he started to purr comfortingly, and suddenly, a multitude of emotions crashed into Eijirou like a tidal wave.

It was like he only just then realised that he hadn’t spoken to his parents in months; he missed them dearly. The weight of his failure was crushing onto him, coupled with his self-hatred and longing for his parents and mates, it all just grew to be too much. It was damn near unbearable.

“Ei?” Killua asked softly in alarm when the younger started to shake.  
“I-! I’m sorry, I just-!” Eijirou broke off with a sob, and suddenly, he couldn’t hold back the flood of tears.

Killua’s arms instantly wrapped around him, hushing him gently as he led them to the sofa. Eijirou never really liked to cry—it felt too unmanly—not to mention in front of others, and over something so dumb; it was so embarrassing. Killua didn’t seem to mind it too much, though, even as his shirt grew wet with tears.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Killua murmured, kissing the top of his head as he manoeuvred them to sit more comfortably on the sofa.  
Killua started to purr as Eijirou continued to cry, sobs muffled into his shirt covered shoulder, body jerking every once in a while as he sucked in a desperate breath.

Killua kept holding him, purring gently as he rubbed his back, not once stopping, even as Eijirou’s cries tapered off and his breathing deepened. Killua kept still, not wanting to jar the younger awake, quickly shushing Gon when his love came bounding down the stairs with a cheerful call of his name.

Gon frowned. “What’s wrong?”  
Killua shook his head with a gentle shrug. ”I don’t know, he wouldn’t tell me,”  
Gon chewed on his lower lip for a moment before he moved closer, gently and carefully shifting Eijirou so that he was laying on his side with his head resting on Killua’s lap.

“Thank you, Gon,” Killua muttered as his love moved to sit behind him, leaning his back against Gon’s chest.  
Gon wrapped his arms around Killua’s waist, nuzzling his face into his neck. The twins were still in preschool, and the house was incredibly quiet with just the two adults’ home; until Eijirou came home, that is.

Killua was greatly worried about what was bothering his pup, Eijirou wasn’t one to just break down in tears like this without a proper reason. The two sat there, Killua leant against Gon’s chest in his arms, gently combing his fingers through Eijirou’s hair as they watched the pup sleep restlessly in Killua’s lap.

An hour later, the front door opened again. Killua broke the kiss he and Gon had been locked in, turning to look as Katsuki peaked his head into the room with a frown on his brow.  
“Hey, is Ei home ye-?” The blond cut himself off when his gaze landed on his sleeping lover.

Killua licked his lips. “Yeah, he came home a little while ago,” he reported.  
Katsuki seemed to sigh in relief as he made his way further into the room, crouching down beside his love, his frown returned when he noticed the redness around Eijirou’s eyes, his cheeks were flushed, too.

“Is he-how did he seem when he came back?” Katsuki questioned.  
Killua frowned at him, placing one hand on Gon’s arms as his love squeezed his waist. “He was…crying, a lot; did something happen? Do you know?”

Katsuki bit his lower lip, breaking skin. “There was…fuck, there was a villain attack and Ei got trapped underneath a few tons of concrete trying to save a woman. She didn’t make it and Ei,” his voice wavered, “Ei got hurt pretty bad, but Recovery Girl healed the worst of it. Fuck, but the woman, she, she didn’t fucking make it and apparently the husband fucking lost it and told Ei how useless he was and, and-fuck!”

Katsuki rubbed a hand over his face, moving both hands to furiously scrub over his wild blond hair before he stood back up again with a harsh sigh.  
“I should have,” Katsuki spoke, voice breaking. “I should have been there for him, I should have-”

Killua sat forward so Gon could get up and pull the distressed alpha into a bear hug. Katsuki released a shuddering breath before he buried his face into Gon’s shoulder.  
“Mom!? Do you know if-?” Izuku called as he walked into the room with Shoto beside him. “Kacchan? Did you hear about what happened-? Ei! Is he okay, is he asleep?”

Killua could barely stop the amused smile from tugging at his lips as he listened to Izuku jump from question to question without truly finishing asking the previous one.  
“He was upset when he came home,” Killua told softly as Izuku crouched beside his beta, gently caressing his cheek.

“He was crying, wasn’t he?” Shoto murmured.  
Killua nodded, watching as Eijirou started to stir.  
Katsuki sniffed as he pulled back from Gon to watch as the beta’s eyes fluttered open blearily, red with exhaustion and because of his crying earlier.

“When did you guys get here?” Eijirou mumbled as he yawned, snuggling his face into Killua’s thighs, still half asleep.  
Killua combed his fingers through Eijirou’s hair, thoroughly mussed and now flattened from the day’s events, his sleep and Killua’s fingers.

“We were so fucking worried about you Ei,” Katsuki told as he slumped to his knees beside Izuku.  
Eijirou frowned. “Why? There’s nothing to worry about,” he mumbled bitterly.   
Katsuki frowned, opening his mouth to reply, but was cut off.

“I couldn’t even save that woman; how worried must her family have been while I uselessly tried to save her. It was stupid of me to even think that I, that I could-” Eijirou cut off with a whimper, hiding his face in Killua’s legs so that they couldn’t see the tears that started to fall again.

“Ei,” Izuku muttered softly, not knowing what to say to make his lover feel better.  
Eijirou was usually the one good with words and feelings, it was why he was so important to them; he kept not only their relationship together, but them, too. Eijirou was so important to them and he really needed to know that, but Izuku couldn’t seem to find the words to explain just how much he meant.

“I’m so useless,” Eijirou told, voice muffled.  
Gon frowned at this, throwing Killua a pleading look when it became clear that no one really knew what to say to obliterate these thoughts from the youngest’s mind.

Killua hummed. “Don’t say that, baby,” he murmured, “you’re so important to us all, you know that, don’t you?”  
Eijirou sniffed as he shook his head. “I’m not, I’m-”  
“You’re so precious,” Killua interrupted, “you’re a hero, right? Not just for the city, but for all of us. You’re always so kind and willing to help anyone, and you even managed to bring Katsuki out of his anti-social ways. Where would he be without your constant friendship and faith in him?”

“You’re so important to us and all the people of the city. No one can protect like you can, and you keep us all together here at home. When the days seem a bit too long and the nights a bit too dark, you’re always there to brighten us with your smile and beautiful personality. You’re too pure for this world, baby, what did we do to deserve you?” Killua nuzzled the top of his head.

“You may not have been able to save that woman, but you’ve saved so many other’s before. It’s important for you to remember that you’re only human, and you’re going to make mistakes and that’s okay, you’re allowed to. What’s important is that you remember how much we all love you, and no matter how hard your day has been, you’ll always have a home to come back to here with us, and whenever you feel like you can’t go on, just remember all the people who love you, the one’s you’re fighting for; and push on,”

“It might seem impossible now, but you’ll push through and make it back, and we’ll be here, waiting for you to come home,” Killua expressed, voice muffled into Eijirou’s hair; he planted a kiss to the top of his head.  
Eijirou remained quiet for a few moments longer, face buried into Killua’s chest before he let out a sound that was a mix between a sob and a laugh. “Y-you’re the best,” he told, tightening his hold on the elder male. “You’re so kind-thank you, I-I-”

“Hush now, don’t think about it too much,” Killua advised, cupping both of Eijirou’s cheeks in his hands, guiding his head up so he could press a kiss to his forehead, thumbs brushing away tears. “Now then, I think you need to go nap and cuddle on the bed, you must be so tired, hm?”  
Eijirou nodded. “I-I am, you-thank you so much,”  
  
Killua smiled softly at him. “Of course. You’re all my pups, you know. I’d be a terrible mother if I didn’t comfort my baby when he was upset.” Killua nuzzled their cheeks together.  
Eijirou chuckled tiredly, pulling back when Killua released him. The four young adults made their way upstairs, Katsuki pulling Eijirou into a tight hug once the door was closed.

“I was so worried,” Katsuki confessed against his neck.  
“I’m sorry,” Eijirou whispered, tilting his head to connect his lips to Katsuki’s in a loving kiss.  
“I’m just glad you’re okay,” Izuku stated as he pulled Ei into a hug and kiss, pulling back so that Shoto could do the same.

“Killua is like, the best at comforting, holy shit,” Katsuki said, knowing from experience how hard it could be to cheer Eijirou up when his self-loathing became too much to hide.  
Shoto hummed in agreement as he nuzzled Eijirou’s neck before looking at Izuku. “Your mother is very kind,”

Izuku blinked as both Katsuki and Eijirou nodded their agreement; he chuckled. “You guys know that he’s not just my mom, right? I mean, he gave birth to me, yeah, but you’re all my mom and dad’s children, too. So really, it’s our mom that’s so kind,” he told.  
Izuku snickered at the wide-eyed looks that statement had gotten from his lovers, smiling lovingly at them before he ushered them all into bed, it was a long day, and they were all very tired and Eijirou needed some loving.

“C’mon, Gon, we need to go and pick up the twins soon,” Killua told as he bent down to pick up a few stray toys from the floor.  
Gon remained silent, just staring at a spot between his love’s shoulder blades.

Killua frowned at Gon’s silence, straightening up as he moved to turn around and face his silent lover. “Gon?” He asked in surprise as Gon suddenly wrapped his arms around Killua’s waist and buried his face into his back.  
“You’re so amazing, Killua,” Gon stated, breathless with awe. “You’re so kind; I love you so much,”

Killua blinked in surprise as a light blush spread across his cheeks. “You’re so silly, Gon,” he mumbled, wriggling in his grasp until he could turn in Gon’s arms to face him. “I love you too,”  
Gon smiled as he leant forward to press a kiss to Killua’s head, pulling back the slightest bit so he could brush the hair from Killua’s forehead, pressing a kiss to the newly revealed skin.

Killua blushed as Gon pressed soft kisses to his temple, both of his cheeks and nose before finally finding his lips. Gon’s kisses never failed to steal Killua’s breath away and kickstart his heart into pounding against his ribcage. God, did he love this man so much and he never wanted to let his life with Gon go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get enough of Killua comforting people, it's just too cute for words. Poor Eijirou, our sweet boy.
> 
> I need everyone to bear with me, I know it's really fluffy and all that, but drama is going to happen soon, just give it a few more chapters, 'kay?
> 
> Also, I might need some help with baby names again for OT4 and ShinKami this time. If you guys feel like helping out, I'd really appreciate it!
> 
> Anyway, until next time guys!♡


	5. Mother's Day

Killua wakes up alone in bed on a warm, spring morning. He had lost count of how many times he had woken up alone over the last four or so years and every time he does, he hates it more than the last. Groaning, he rolls out of bed, sighing as he makes his way to the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth, combing his fingers through his hair a few times.

As he makes his way downstairs, he could hear Katsuki’s voice, a low murmur coming from the kitchen, the sound of plates and mugs clanging in the background. Curious, Killua stepped off the last step, gaze flickering down to ensure he didn’t trip over any stray toys that might be laying around the floor in front of the stairs.

“Ah-! Killua!” Gon shouted, suddenly appearing in front of the silver haired male.  
Killua jumped in surprise. “Fu-Gon! What are you doing, you nearly gave me a heart attack!”  
Gon chuckled nervously as he glanced towards the kitchen, fidgeting a bit before he surged forward, wrapped his arms around Killua’s waist and pulling him into a tight hug, nuzzling the top of his head.

“Gon?” Killua asked, voice muffled into his chest.  
“I missed you, Killua,” Gon mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  
The sound of a pan falling on the ground had Killua pulling back from his love to look in the direction of the kitchen. “What-?”

“Let’s go upstairs Killua!” Gon interrupted him before he could finish his question.  
Killua squinted suspiciously up at his lover. “What’s going on, Gon?”  
“Uh, nothing! Let’s go, Killua, I want to cuddle!” Gon replied, tugging Killua’s arm to lead him back up the stairs.

Killua tugged his arm back, forcing Gon to an abrupt halt.  
“But the twins? They still need to have breakfast and I need to-”  
“Izuku can take care of breakfast for them, right?” Gon called, turned to look at the kitchen.  
Izuku poked his head out of the kitchen, smiling brightly. “I’ll take care of it, mom!”

Gon started to tug Killua up the stairs.  
“But-but-!” Killua protested.  
“C’mon, Killua, you still haven’t even given me my good morning kiss,” Gon stated as he dragged Killua upstairs and back towards their room.

Killua frowned. “It’s because you weren’t in bed when I woke up, what were you doing?” He inquired.  
Gon grinned, turning to face Killua again once they made it back into their room. “It’s a secret,” he told.

Killua opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when Gon surged forward and pressed their lips together in a searing kiss, humming into the familiar feeling and taste of his love’s lips on his own. Gon started walking them backwards, arms wrapped tightly around Killua’s waist as he fell onto his back on the bed. Killua made a sound of surprise, muffled by Gon’s lips as he fell forward onto Gon’s chest.

Killua adjusted his position so he could straddle Gon’s hips whilst laying on top of him, pale fingers buried into dark hair, their lips moving together in a familiar rhythm. Killua tugged on Gon’s hair, earning himself a breathy moan against his lips from the larger male. A grin tugged at Gon’s lips, wide enough that Killua ended up kissing his teeth instead.

A noise of surprise left Killua’s throat again as Gon rolled them over, pinning the silver haired male’s wrists above his head, their lips reconnecting in a heated, slightly rushed kiss that left them both breathless. Just as Killua really started to get into it, Gon pulled back, abruptly breaking their kiss as he sat back on the silver haired males’ hips, tilting his head to the side a bit as he listened.

Killua whined. “Gon, why’d you stop? Come ba-” He cut off as Gon pulled him into a sitting position, shuffling in behind him and placing both of his hands over Killua’s eyes, covering them.  
“Killua,” Gon murmured beside his ear, breath fanning over Killua’s neck and causing the smaller to shudder, breath hitching. “Do you know what today is?” The alpha questioned.

Killua licked his lips, feeling the slightest bit aroused because of Gon’s low voice and his hot breath on his neck; he swallowed. “I-no, I don’t,”  
Gon hummed, planting a kiss directly bellow Killua’s right ear, a mischievous grin pulling at his lips at the shaky moan he received. “Do you like this, Killua?” He inquired, dragging his tongue down Killua’s neck, watching with slight amusement as the pale skin turned red with the intensity of Killua’s blush.

“Gon,” Killua moaned, licking his lips. “I, I do, I-I like it,”  
The larger male chuckled, but there was no time currently to play with this new discovery, they had something to celebrate after all.   
“Next time, I’ll cover your eyes, maybe even tie you up a bit and fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk, but not now,” Gon told, actually smirking against Killua’s skin when another low moan passed Killua’s lips. “There’s something else we have to do right now,”

Gon smiled as he felt Killua’s brows furrow at this, either from disappointment or confusion, maybe a bit of both, he wasn’t sure, but he was just glad he hadn’t closed the bedroom door. Killua had good hearing, not as good as Gon’s, but still good enough that he would be able to hear the door open, no matter how quiet. He might still be able to hear the multiple, quiet footsteps walk into their room, thankfully though, Killua was far too focused on Gon to really pay attention to his surroundings.

“What are you planning, Gon?” Killua questioned, feeling the slightest bit suspicious.  
Gon grinned into his neck before he pulled back. “Why don’t you just look and find out yourself, Killua?” He told, pulling his hands away from his love’s eyes and allowing him to see again.  
“Happy Mother’s Day!” Their pups cheered the moment Killua’s eyes landed on them.

Killua’s lips parted in shock, eyes widening as he stared in slight disbelief.  
“We all love you mama, and thanks for taking such good care of us!” Denki told with a wink as he grinned.  
Izuku came forward with a food tray that had a stack of pancakes piled onto a plate, covered in syrup and chocolate sauce with a cup of hot chocolate and a tiny vase with a small bouquet of sunflowers. “We made breakfast, too,” he told as he placed the tray on Killua’s lap with a kiss to the cheek.

“And we have presents, look!” Zukil announced as he climbed onto the bed beside his mother, a small box in hand, beautifully wrapped.  
Izumi climbed up on Killua’s other side. “We made you these cards, too, mommy, and here.” She reached up and tugged am oxeye flower behind her mother’s ear. “Now you’re extra pretty!”

Killua quietly took the two cards held out to him by his baby girl, still feeling shell shocked as he opened them, smiling at the crude little drawings and messy handwritten messages his twins had written for him. This was the first time they had celebrated Mother’s Day, and it left Killua with a swirl of nearly overwhelming emotions that threatened to bring him to tears.

Killua placed his left hand over his mouth, still reading the twins’ messages of how much they loved him and how thankful they were for him. Gon wrapped his arms around Killua’s waist, squeezing him reassuringly with a bright smile.  
Killua pulled his hand away to look up at all his pups. “Thank you,” he muttered sincerely, offering them a watery smile.

“You deserve to know how much you mean to all of us, you fu-freaking mean the world, you know?” Katsuki grumbled, shoving his hands into his pants pockets.  
“I agree, we should probably have celebrated Mother’s Day sooner, to let you know how grateful we are to have you; and how much we all love you,” Hitoshi told.  
“You’re the best mom in the world!” Eijirou cheered.

“Thank you, for everything,” Shoto added.  
Killua sniffed as he quickly wiped his cheeks, smiling lovingly as he hugged his twins to his sides. “Thank you pups, so much, thank you,”

 

* * *

 

 

  
“Mama?” Izumi asked, peering up at her mother with curiosity.  
Killua hummed. “What is it baby?” He asked as he finished tying his daughter’s shoulder length black hair into a high ponytail.   
“Will you teach me how to swim?” She asked.

“Of course, baby,” Killua replied with a soft smile. “You should put on your swimsuit then,” he told as he sat back on his daughter’s bed.  
Izumi beamed brightly. “Can big brother swim, too?” She asked as she moved to ruffle through a drawer in her dresser to find her purple bathing suit.

“If Zukil wants to,”  
Izumi smiled brightly as she placed her swimwear on the bed. “I’ll go ask him, then!”  
Killua nodded with a smile, watching as his baby girl ran out of the room as quickly as she possibly could, going in search of her big brother.

“Killua?” Gon called before he poked his head into the room, smiling when he saw his love lounging on Izumi’s bed. “What are you doing?”  
“The kids want to swim,” Killua reported, flopping down onto his back and stretching his arms above his head.

Gon’s smile turned into a grin. “Sounds fun,”  
Killua glanced at him, lips tugged into a soft smile. “Want to join us?”  
“Sure!” Gon accepted with an eager nod. “Let’s go get changed?”  
Killua groaned, holding his hands out for his love to take and pull him to his feet. Gon obliged, pressing a kiss to the smaller male’s lips before pulling him out of the room.

The two were quick to change into their own swimwear before the twins barged into their room. Killua left to help Izumi change as Gon stayed to help Zukil change.  
“Remember to put on sunblock, baby, otherwise you’ll get burnt,” Killua uttered.  
Izumi was quick to hand the bottle of sunscreen to her mother, turning around so that Killua could spread it on her shoulders and upper back.

“Why do only me and you have to put on so much, mama?” Izumi asked as she turned around, holding out her arms to be lathered next.  
Killua hummed. “Because we have such fair skin, we burn really easily. I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to look like a lobster for a week,” he told, smiling as Izumi giggled, her giggles gaining in volume when Killua tapped her nose twice with his index finger.

“Mommy would make a pretty lobster,” Izumi told as her giggles died down.  
Killua chuckled. “Yeah? You’d make an even prettier lobster,”  
Izumi giggled again as Killua started to spread some sun block on her face, taking care not to spread it too close to her eyes.

“It’s not fair that daddy and big brother don’t have to put so much on, mommy,” Izumi complained, “we should take revenge!” She gasped with wide, sparkling eyes and a mischievous smile.  
Killua chuckled. “And how would we do that?” He asked curiously.  
“Easy!” She claimed. “We’ll tickle them! Until they pee their pants!”

The mental image Killua got from that had him bursting into loud, uncontrollable laughter, doubling over as his stomach started aching from the force of it. Izumi stood in front of him, giggling into both of her hands, watching as her mother slowly regained control of himself, sighing as he wiped at his eyes, cheeks flushed.

“Okay,” he uttered, chewing his lip to stop another bout of laughter from bubbling up. “Who do you want to tickle then? Big brother or daddy?”  
Izumi went quiet as she frowned thoughtfully at Killua’s lap, contemplating very hard. Killua smiled as he patiently waited for her to come to her decision, instead taking this quiet moment to spread sunblock on himself.

“I think I want to tickle big brother,” she eventually decided, “I can’t reach daddy like mommy can,”  
Killua nodded, smiling at his baby girl as he cupped both of her cheeks. “Good choice, baby,”  
Izumi beamed at the praise, giggling as she bumped her nose against Killua’s endearingly.

Gon was surprisingly difficult to tickle, it took Killua years to finally find that one spot that really drove the alpha into a fit of uncontrolled giggles. There was one specific rib on the left side of his rib cage that you had to dig your fingers into just right. Gon wasn’t disturbed by feather light touches, he didn’t shudder at the feeling of fingertips brushing against his skin, nor was he effected by fingers digging into his sides or under his arms.

Killua was a little different, his sides were really sensitive to light touches and his neck was his weak spot, but full on tickling like digging fingers into him never did anything to him. Killua suspects it has something to do with his assassination training; he was just glad he could experience something as simple as tickling, even if it’s just soft tickles.

“Let’s go baby, your daddy and big brother are probably waiting for us,” Killua told as he stood up off the bed.  
“Okay!” Izumi yelled before she turned around and took off running out of the room.  
“Careful by the stairs!” Killua called after her, listening to her footsteps thumping down the stairs a few seconds later.

With a sigh Killua followed his daughter after he picked up her towel, albeit at a more controlled pace. Killua smiled in greeting once he reached the kitchen and spotted Denki leant against the kitchen counter, eating an apple.  
“Hey mama, what are you up to?” Denki asked before he bit into the red fruit.

Killua gestured vaguely outside. “Twins want to go swimming,” he told, “do you want to join or are you busy?”  
Denki grinned. “Heck yeah I’ll join! I just finished my shift, so I’m off for the rest of the day, unless a huge villain attack happens,”

Killua smiled as he combed his fingers through Denki’s hair. “Good, go change and join us when you’re ready, okay?”  
“ ‘kay!” Denki agreed before he left the kitchen, jogging up the stairs to his and Hitoshi’s room.

Killua left the house, blinking in surprise as he watched Gon teach Izumi how to swim, one hand on her stomach to keep her afloat as he instructed her on how to move her arms and legs, a proud grin on his lips.  
“Mama!” Zukil shouted, waving his arms wildly from where he was standing on the very first step into the pool. “Look! Sissy is swimming, she’s doing it!”

Killua smiled. “I see, she’s doing great, huh?” He asked.  
Zukil nodded vigorously.  
“Are you ready to do the same, baby?” Killua asked as he moved to drop a few towels on a nearby chair, pulling his shirt off and dropping it onto the pile.

Zukil usually had to stand with his feet in the water for a few minutes to get used to the temperature before he could go any deeper, unlike his sister, whom just went straight into the water, never mind the cold water.   
“Yeah!” Zukil cried with excitement.

Killua gracefully climbed into the pool, ignoring the brief, biting cold as he turned to his baby boy, holding out his arms for him to jump into. Zukil giggled as he jumped, clinging to Killua as his mother’s warm, safe arms wrapped protectively around him.

Killua swam them closer to Gon, smiling with pride as Izumi managed to swim a few centimetres before she started to sink again.  
“You ready baby?” Killua asked, turning to look at his son.  
Zukil nodded, seeming a bit nervous all of a sudden.

Killua chuckled. “Don’t be scared, you know I’ll be here to keep you safe, right?”   
“Of course, mama,” Zukil replied, “You always keep us safe!”  
Killua smiled as he pressed a kiss to Zukil’s cheek before he moved them into a similar position as Gon and Izumi.

The next few minutes were spent teaching the twins to swim, Denki joining them a few minutes after they started, cheering from the side-lines as he watched. Near the end of their lesson, Izuku and Katsuki came outside to watch, having just returned from patrol.

Denki cheered loudly when Zukil managed to swim the few feet that distanced him and Killua. The little boy was positively beaming as they all cheered for him and praised him.  
“Did you see that, big brother Kat?! I did it!” Zukil spoke, turning to Katsuki for his approval.  
A small smile tugged at Katsuki’s lips. “You did great,” he told.

The group watched as the child’s grin grew even brighter, practically glowing with pride. Zukil’s first had actually been Katsuki’s nickname now, since his name was a little too hard for a small child to say, Zukil had dubbed him Kat, or cat. Instead of being annoyed by it like some of them had suspected, Katsuki had seemed to nearly want to explode with pride and sheer joy. It was adorable.

“I can do it too, big brother’s!” Izumi announced before she started swimming towards Denki, making the task look almost too easy.  
“Wow! You guys are doing great!” Izuku told as Katsuki nodded his approval.  
“What are you brats up to?”

“Uncle Touya!” The twins yelled in unison as Dabi walked to the edge of the pool, towering over them.   
“Did you see?! Mama and daddy taught us how to swim!” Zukil told, hands tightly holding the edge of the pool to stay afloat.

“Yeah I saw, you two are growing up too fast,” Dabi noted, smiling softly as the twins started to giggle in unison.  
“I’m starting on lunch, you better be dry by the time it’s ready,” Katsuki stated before he turned and re-entered the house.

Dabi sighed before he bent down, holding out his hands to the twins. They wrapped their smaller hands around his wrists, his hands clasping their arms before Dabi effortlessly pulled them out of the pool and onto the ground. The two giggled as they ran towards the towels Killua had left on the nearby chair.

“Is Alluka in the house?” Killua asked as he pulled himself out of the water, briefly glancing towards the door as Izuku walked into the house.  
Dabi grunted. “Yeah, said she wanted to talk with ‘zuku about something,” he told, stretching his arms above his head.

Killua smiled softly at his pup as he moved to grab his own towel to dry off. Touya looked a bit tired, likely from the stress of travelling with Alluka and Nanika and keeping them safe. His sister looked really happy, though, and Killua was so grateful towards Touya for doing this for them.  
“So? How did the trip go? Tell me all about it,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I can't believe I haven't updated in like, nine days?!? I'm so sorry guys! 
> 
> I admit, I lost a bit of inspiration for this story, and I thought I'd leave it be for a day or two, just until I got inspired again. Then I noticed the date and I was like 'oh nnooo0oo! What about the people that read this, enjoy this, and actually look forward to its updates?!?!'
> 
> Suffice to say, I got inspired real freaking quick. Anyway, so drama's gonna happen soon, stay with me people! 
> 
> Until next time!♡


	6. Alluka Schemes

Izuku suppressed a yawn as he walked into the house, body tired and muscles stiff from the strenuous hero work he had done that morning. After lunch, he fully intended on pulling Katsuki upstairs with him for a nap, they both deserved it. Maybe Eijirou and Shoto would be able to join once they came home?

A small, excited smile tugged at his lips, he couldn’t wait to spend some quality time with his lovers. They had all been so busy these last few weeks, and their schedules had started to conflict with each other’s, so it would be really nice to spend some time with them in some way, even if it is just to nap.

“Izuku! Just the person I wanted to see, can we talk?” Alluka called once she spotted her nephew walking into the living room.  
Izuku jumped at the sudden call of his name, turning to look at his aunt with wide eyes, frozen in place as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t. “Oh, uhm, yeah, sure,” he replied, a bit unsure.

Alluka beamed as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the dinning room, pulling out one chair for him to sit in and another for herself, sitting down and facing him.  
“How was your trip?” Izuku asked as he slumped into the offered seat.

Alluka’s eyes seemed to light up with excitement. “Oh, it was so much fun! We saw so many animals I’ve never seen before, and plant life, too! And the view! The locals were so welcoming, too!” She exclaimed, not going into a lot of detail before a mischievous smile tugged at her lips. “They gave me this medicine, said they made from some plants that grew at the base of the mountain there; the ingredients are all really rare, or so they say, at least,” she told.

Izuku tilted his head curiously. “What’s it for?”  
“I’m telling you, Alluka, this is not a good idea,” Touya drawled, appearing from seemingly out of nowhere behind Izuku, whom jumped in surprise.  
Alluka pouted. “It is too a good idea, Tou-chan!”

Touya sighed with a shake of his head as he moved to drop into a chair on Izuku’s free side.  
Izuku glanced between the two with his brows furrowed in confusion. “Uhm, what’s a bad idea?” He inquired.  
Touya opened his mouth to reply, but Alluka jumped in before he could spill the beans. “You do know that Gon and big brother’s twenty-five-year anniversary is coming up, right?” She questioned.

Izuku blinked in surprise. He had known their anniversary was coming, but he hadn’t realised just how big an anniversary it actually was. Twenty-five years, huh? That was a long time together.  
He nodded his response.   
Alluka grinned. “So! I was thinking we should take them on a surprise vacation, you know, preferably somewhere tropical, like Whale Island,”

Izuku nodded absently as he thought. “You mean, like Hawaii?” He asked.  
Alluka nodded vigorously. “Yes! Just for a few days, four or five at the most, but it has to be all of us, you know how big they are on family things,”

“Yeah, they probably wouldn’t want to go otherwise,” Izuku agreed.  
“Tell him the other part of your master plan,” Touya interrupted.  
Alluka frowned briefly at him before turning back to her nephew. “I just think that, as much as big brother likes to try and deny it, the two of them as starting to get a little old, you know? So, I was thinking, when we’re there, we take the twins for a night or two, let them have a bit of privacy and maybe, you know,” she trailed off, wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Izuku chuckled at the sight. “So, what you’re actually hoping for, is more babies?” He clarified.  
Alluka nodded, chewing on the inside of her lower lip.  
Izuku hummed in thought. “It’s not a bad idea, and I agree that they’re getting old and if they really want six children, they better start working on it, you know? They can’t wait for much longer,”

“See? It’s not so bad,” Alluka exclaimed with a bright smile.  
Touya shook his head. “That’s not all though is it,” he pointed out before he shifted in his seat to get closer to Izuku. “That medicine they gave her? It’s a type of aphrodisiac that practically guarantees impregnation, and she want to use it on Gon and Killua,”

Izuku’s jaw dropped. “You want to drug them!?” He whispered harshly.  
Alluka pouted. “You make it sound as though I’m planning something awful!”  
“You plan on drugging your own brother, it sounds awful, no matter the good intentions behind it!” Touya pointed out, “How do you plan on giving it to them without them finding out, anyway? Spike their drinks? You know Gon will taste it either way,”

Alluka’s pout grew worse. “I’ll figure something out!” She insisted.  
Touya shook his head. “It’s a bad idea, something bad is bound to happen, you know it,”  
“You don’t know that,” Alluka stated.  
“It’s common sense, something like this always ends badly,” Touya replied.

Izuku sweat dropped as Alluka turned back to him after waving Touya off. “What do you think, Izuku, will you help?”  
“Uhm, I mean, I’ll help, sure, just not with the whole drugging thing. I agree with Touya on that one, I think something might go wrong,”

Alluka sighed. “Alright, okay, just help me with the planning?”  
Izuku nodded. “Sure! I’ll talk to the other’s a little later then, okay? We should start planning as soon as possible,”

Katsuki smiled softly as he watched Izumi eat her food, careful not to spill anything on the table or the floor. They were sitting on the living room floor, the twins using the coffee table to eat at whilst watching some television. They rarely watched any of the kids shows, preferring to play outside or chase each other around the house. Killua also kept them busy with some learning activities and story times.

Zukil had finished eating, laying on the floor with his head resting in Katsuki’s lap, having fallen asleep on the blond’s lap within minutes as Katsuki combed his finger’s through his soft hair. Izumi was able to perfectly divide her attention between eating and the show flickering across the television screen.

God, these two had grown up so fast. Katsuki was often struck with a moment of disbelief as he realised just how quickly they had grown out of their baby clothes, the diapers, crawling across the floor, adorable laughter and toothless smiles. It was still special to watch as they grew into their contradicting personalities, which would continue to change the more they grew.

It was heart-breaking in some way, especially while looking at the baby pictures, photo’s taken to document their growth. Katsuki wanted this, though. The pride yet heartache of watching one’s children grow into their personalities, to experience all the ups and downs of parenthood, he wanted it all with his mates so desperately.

However, no matter how desperately he wanted it all, there were still some things holding them back from taking that step. The first being that Katsuki wasn’t quite sure if they were really ready for it. Sure, they had watched the twins for a few hours in the past, but that wasn’t quite the same. He could always ask Gon and Killua if they could watch the two for an entire day and night, so that was easily fixed.

The second concern he had was one he wasn’t sure could be fixed so easily. The house wasn’t big enough for them all. While there might be five bedrooms, they were all occupied, and the twins were both bound to want their own rooms eventually, and if Gon and Killua were to have more kids, there just wouldn’t be enough room.

Katsuki realises that they could just find and buy their own house, but that just brought him to his third and most difficult to handle set back. Would Izuku even want to move out? Izuku had only just been reunited with his parents, it might have been six or so years now, but he was so attached to them.

Katsuki knew Izuku wanted to have a family of his own, but he must wonder if his love realised, they would have to find their own place first. He could always talk to Izuku about it, but he didn’t want to cause his mate unnecessary stress or guilt or whatever negative emotions he might end up feeling.

Maybe they could find a house nearby? That way, they won’t really be too far away and Izuku could come by whenever he felt like it. Katsuki sighed as he rubbed his forehead with his right hand. Maybe he should just talk to Shoto and Eijirou first? Or maybe even Killua? His pack mom was very understanding, and he would give Katsuki some good advice, too.

First, he’ll talk with his other two mates, and then with Killua before he even thought of bringing it up to Izuku. He should maybe even consider talking with Denki and Hitoshi about the same thing. They shouldn’t all move out at once, Gon and Killua—especially the omega—would be far too heart broken if they all left at once.

With Alluka and Dabi constantly travelling and the twins spending weekdays at pre-school, the two would end up feeling far too lonely for their own good. They only just started expanding their family and with a house full of kids/young adults, to suddenly have that all be gone at once might dredge up some old, unwanted memories, and Katsuki didn’t want to cause them unnecessary stress.

Denki and Hitoshi could stay there for another few years at least, since Katsuki didn’t think they’d ever have children of their own, but Katsuki and his mates couldn’t stay there for much longer if they wanted to take that next, big step.

“Are you okay, big brother cat?” Izumi’s voice cut through his thoughts, blinking curiously at him, her plate empty and sitting in front of her on the table, pushed further in.  
“Hm?” Katsuki hummed in acknowledgement.  
Izumi moved closer to him, sitting to his left and peering up at him in curiosity. “You look sad,” she told.

Katsuki grunted before he tilted his head to the side. “Yeah?”  
Izumi nodded resolutely. “Yeah, why do you look sad? Is something scaring you?” She whispered the last part as she leant in closer to him, staring at him with wide eyes.

The blond blinked at the small child in surprise, fingers gently working through a sudden tangle in Zukil’s white strands. “You could say that,” he mumbled absentmindedly.  
Izumi gasped, jumping onto her feet, startling Katsuki. “What’s scaring my big brother cat?! Can I help?” She asked urgently.

“Uhm,” Katsuki muttered, “there isn’t anything you can really do? You’re still a bit too young to help with grown up problems,” he told, feeling a bit unsure on how to deal with this situation.  
Izumi stared at him with far too much concern to be normal for a four-year-old shining in her blue eyes. Her uncanny resemblance to a concerned Killua had Katsuki nearly wanting to pour out his heart and soul to soothe her.

“I’ll go get mommy and daddy if you want?” She offered.  
Katsuki chuckled with a shake of his head. “It’s okay, I’ll talk to your mom later; I don’t want to bother Zukil right now,”  
She hesitated for a while before she nodded, seeming unsure as she moved to sit back down next to him, leaning against his side. “Okay,” she said meekly.

Katsuki started to play with her hair, watching as she slowly fell asleep, her weight against him steadily getting heavier and heavier, until she was fully leaning against him with all her weight.   
“Are you okay, Bakubro?” Denki suddenly spoke up from the doorway to the living room.  
Katsuki turned his head to look at the blond omega in surprise; he hadn’t heard the other come in. “Fucking, yes, when did you get here?”

Denki shrugged. “Eh, few minutes ago,” he replied with a hefty sigh as he dropped down onto one of the sofas. “God, I’m so tired,” he muttered as he flopped onto his side with a sigh.  
Katsuki hummed as he watched the other. “Take a nap,”

Denki mumbled something unintelligible, burrowing his face into the sofa’s cushions, laying on his side with his feet dangling towards the floor. It didn’t look like a comfortable position.   
“Put your feet up, you dumbass,” Katsuki told, gently slapping one of Denki’s legs for emphasis.

Denki groaned with a frown, but did as told, lazily pulling his legs up and onto the sofa, eyelids falling shut as his breathing steadily started to even out. Katsuki watched him for a while and couldn’t help   
but notice how much his fellow blond had changed since they first met in their first year at UA.

He had not only changed physically, but he had grown so strong, gained such good control over his quirk; and Katsuki couldn’t help but feel proud.  
“Mamma,” Zukil whimpered suddenly, shifting a bit in his sleep, his face contorting.

The blond alpha watched the small child for a bit, tense body relaxing as Zukil seemed to settle back in again. The room went quiet for a few minutes, the only sounds that of their breathing, until the comfortable silence was broken by a sudden cry as Zukil sat bolt upright, eyes wide and chest heaving as he glanced around the room.

“Jesus, fuck,” Katsuki whispered harshly to himself with a jump as both Izumi and Denki woke up from the sudden cry of what Katsuki assumed was shock or fright.  
”What? What’s wrong?” Denki questioned sleepily as he slid off the sofa and onto the floor, rubbing a comforting hand up and down the child’s back.

“Big brother?” Izumi mumbled.  
Katsuki felt his alarm rise as the little boy whimpered again, lower lip trembling as he rubbed at his eyes.  
“Did you have a nightmare?” Denki asked softly as the little boy hiccupped, luckily not crying outright as Katsuki had feared he would.

Zukil swallowed before he nodded as Katsuki added his own comfort in the form of dragging his fingers through his hair.  
“Mamma was-he was- there was-” he attempted to explain, sentences cut short with each hiccup.  
“Shh,” Denki hushed gently, “take your time,”

Zukil stayed quiet for a few minutes as he gathered himself, his hiccups slowing down into infrequent, quiet gasps. “We were on an island,” he started his explanation, eyes dulled as he stared at the floor, deep in thought, “there was a storm, and we had to leave the island, but we got stuck in a house and we couldn’t leave,”

“Mama was hurt, I’m not sure what was wrong, but he was screaming a lot, and big brother Izuku was really worried and scared, and little brother was trying to comfort my sissies, but then mama stopped moving and, and everything went quiet,” he trailed off, eyebrows furrowing, “there, there was a lot of blood, all over the floor around mama and, and he-he wasn’t-I-!”

Denki hushed him and pulled the small child into his arms, gently rocking him as he rubbed his back comfortingly. Zukil cried into his neck, sobs muffled, but it was clear the young child was starting to grow hysterical.  
“Izumi go find your mom, please,” Katsuki requested.

The little girl nodded as she quietly stood, throwing a concerned look behind her towards her big brother before she took off running, not really knowing where to look for her parents first. Instead of just frantically searching, she started to desperately call out to them, hoping they would hear and find her.

Denki felt slightly panicked. They couldn’t calm the boy down, and he was growing increasingly hysterical, and Denki was sure it must have been hard for him to breathe at this point, but neither he nor Katsuki could get the child to calm down enough to take a proper lungful of air. Denki just hoped Izumi came back soon.

Katsuki glanced behind himself, concern gnawing at him as he stared at the doorway, silently pleading for someone to come in and comfort the little boy, preferably his mother.  
“Oh no, what’s wrong?” Alluka asked as she entered the room with Dabi and Izuku in tow. “Did you have a bad dream?”

Zukil was unable to answer, his sobs just continued to grow more violent the longer his sister was gone. Maybe his dream hadn’t been just a dream? What if it was real and his mama was really gone forever, and they would never get to see him again, and he’d never feel his comforting hugs, or hear his lullabies or purrs or smell his comforting scent or-

“What’s going on here?” Gon’s voice sliced through the mayhem, standing in the doorway as he watched them with concerned curiosity.  
Denki opened his mouth to explain but was cut off as Zukil let out a pained wail, face red from his inability to breathe properly.

Denki wasn’t sure why the child was so distraught, but he supposed seeing one’s mother laying in a puddle of blood while screaming in pain was quite traumatizing. Gon’s eyes widened in surprise as they all jumped at the sudden raise in volume. Zukil attempted to call out to his mother but was unable to calm down enough to do so.

“Killua!” Gon shouted behind him before he moved to take Zukil from Denki, noting the blond omega’s increasing distress at his inability to calm the boy down.  
“It’s okay,” Gon murmured, gently rubbing the boy’s back as Zukil hiccupped for his mother.

Gon knew, when Zukil got like this after a particularly bad nightmare, only Killua could him down, since the boy was so attached to his mother. It didn’t help that Zukil had had a nightmare about Killua and the omega wasn’t there to instantly comfort him.

“Oh, baby, what’s wrong?” Killua cooed as he entered the room to see his little boy in distress.  
Zukil started to cry with renewed vigour, though this time it seemed to be with relief as he held his arms out to his mother.

“There, there, you’re okay baby,” Killua comforted, “I’m right here,” he murmured, slowly rocking his baby boy in his arms as he hummed softly, the tune trailing off into a steady, comforting purr as Zukil’s cries grew quiet.

A collective sigh of relief left everyone in the room as Killua was able to calm the previously inconsolable boy.  
“Did you have another nightmare?” Killua asked softly.  
Zukil nodded, face buried into his mother’s neck as he clung to him as tightly as his little limbs allowed.

“Do you want to tell me about it?”  
Zukil shook his head, sniffling, his throat dry and sore from his hysterics, his eyes were burning, too.  
“Okay,” Killua conceded as he started up the stairs. “Let’s go wash your face then, at least, hm?”  
“Okay,” Zukil replied, voice small and cracking from the previous strain.

It tugged at Killua’s heart strings to see his baby like this, but there wasn’t much he could do for him except be there to comfort him when he needed him. Izuku watched his mother go, Izumo hot on their trail as she followed them up the stairs towards the bathroom.

He frowned in thought as Denki collapsed back onto the sofa, Dabi sitting down next to him. Katsuki took Denki’s free side as the blond omega tipped to the side and splayed himself across the two alpha’s laps. He wondered why his brother got so many nightmares.

He couldn’t just assume it natural for a child his age, since Izumi didn’t have such severe nightmares and Izuku couldn’t remember getting any himself. Perhaps it was just something that unfortunately plagued Zukil? Izuku just hoped it wasn’t some sort of premonition of something to come…

For now, though, Izuku decided to stay focused on his parents’ upcoming anniversary and Alluka’s scheme that she was somehow convinced would work. There were so many things that needed to be planned and done, and he still needed to talk to the others about it, too. He chose not to tell them about Alluka’s plan, at least not yet; he was hoping Dabi would somehow be able to talk her out of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before anyone gets mad, yes, more mpreg is going to happen soon, however; I do plan on writing some good fluff with the twins in between, before the next batch of babies. 
> 
> I just need to move the plot forward a bit. I don't want this fic to be as long as the previous, at least, I'm not planning on it.  
> Sorry for the long wait again guys, things have just been a bit hectic these passed few days. 
> 
> Anyway, see you guys next time; and thank you for your continued support, I really appreciate it!♡


	7. Twenty-Five Years of Loving Memories, Good and Bad; a Mixed Blessing

Shoto frowned as he watched Eijirou sheepishly rub the back of his neck with his right hand, trying not to openly wince as the medic turned his wrist this way and that, commanding him to try and move his fingers, which he wasn’t fully able to do. The beta was covered in scratches and bruises, blood clinging to his tan skin as it dried, dirtied with dust and dirt.

Shoto himself had a few scrapes and bruises—a particularly wide scratch on the left side of his neck burned as if to remind him of its presence—but nothing quite as severe as Eijirou. Why did the beta always have to throw himself into dangerous situations to save someone, even if it was unnecessary?

Shoto supposed it was just part of who Eijirou was, but that didn’t mean it was okay. His heart couldn’t really handle watching Eijirou get hurt another time. Killua was going to go into full on mom mode; at least, that’s what Denki called it. He really just wanted to go home, and sleep now preferably cuddled up to Eijirou, maybe he could cuddle away all his beta’s pain?

Shoto followed Eijirou to the hospital, where they reset his broken wrist and cast it.  
“Katsuki is going to be really upset with you, you know that right?” Shoto spoke up when the doctor disappeared from the room.  
Eijirou sighed softly. “Yeah,” he mumbled, “it’s not like I do it on purpose,”

Shoto watched him for a moment; he could just imagine the self-deprecating thoughts swirling around in his mind. Why did Eijirou so strongly believe he wasn’t good enough, that his quirk wasn’t strong enough?  
Eijirou scowled down at his right hand, fingers curled into a tight fist. “I’m never good enough, I’m too wea-”

“Don’t even finish that sentence,” Shoto interrupted, pushing off the wall he had been leaning against to walk toward his lover, moving to stand between Eijirou’s legs as he raised his hands to cup both of his cheeks. “You’re strong enough, you’re just a little too soft hearted at times and choose instead to sacrifice yourself to save others. It’s admirable, Ei, it’s who you are, and I love you for it,”

Eijirou blinked a few times, in surprise and maybe to try and rid of the frustrated tears that had started to gather in his eyes; a light blush painted itself across his cheeks. “I, I love you, too, Sho,”  
Shoto smiled softly, leaning down to press his lips to Eijirou’s in a soft, loving and reassuring kiss, so warm and filled with emotion, it caused Eijirou’s eyelids to flutter shut and the blush to darken on his cheeks.

“Let’s go home, I’m sure Katsuki and Izuku are waiting for us,” Shoto muttered against his lips.  
Eijirou hummed, tilting his head back to kiss him again for a few seconds before they parted and Eijirou jumped off the medical bed, raising his hand to muffle the wide yawn that tore through him.

Shoto laced their fingers together, pulling him out of the room and toward the lobby, where they quickly signed Ei’s release papers. The trip home was quiet, the two far too tired to keep a conversation flowing, the trip felt far too long.

They left the bus they had travelled on, slowly walking the rest of the way home.  
“Oh, hey guys,” Hitoshi drawled from where he was taking off his shoes in the doorway, seeming equally as, if not more exhausted than Shoto and Eijirou.  
“Hey!” Eijirou greeted enthusiastically as he bent down to take off his own shoes.

“Did you get hurt again?” Hitoshi questioned, eyeing both lovers.  
Eijirou chuckled sheepishly. “Uhm, just a little?”  
Hitoshi eyed his broken wrist with concern before he offered a soft smile. “I’ll ask Denki to make you some of that weird, calming tea he has,”

Eijirou’s eyes lit up at this, a wide grin pulling at his lips. “Thanks bro!”  
Hitoshi waved him off with a chuckle as he stood up straight. “We’re home!” He called into the house as they made their way towards the living room.

Gon peaked around the corner, grinning brightly at them. “Welcome home!” He frowned at their appearances. “Are you guys okay?”  
“Yeah, just a villain attack like usual, nothing too bad though!” Eijirou reported.  
Gon smiled softly at them. “I’d suggest going into hiding before Killua sees you, he’s in mom mode,” he informed with a playful wink.

“Oh man, thanks dad!” Eijirou called before he took Shoto’s hand and jogged upstairs.  
“ ‘Kay! Denki and the others are up there, too!” Gon called after them.  
Gon could just barely hear the shouted thanks before he went back outside to play with Izumi.

“Hey guys!” Denki chirped from where he was laying curled into Katsuki’s side.  
“Hey babe,” Hitoshi greeted as he crawled onto the bed, curling in behind Denki and promptly fell asleep.  
Denki pouted. “Not even a hello kiss or anything,”

Dabi chuckled from where he had made himself comfortable on the desk chair, slouched far into the swivel seat.  
“Fucking finally, it feels like we’ve been waiting for you three to come home for-fucking-ever,” Katsuki complained, his features contorting into a scowl as he took in the battered appearances of his two lovers. “Fucking change and come cuddle,” he ordered.

The two quickly shed their hero costumes, dressing into something much more comfortable before they climbed onto the bed, shuffling in between Katsuki and Izuku.  
“I’ll see you guys later, I need to go check on Alluka and Nanika and make sure they don’t do anything dumb,” Touya stated as he stood up, stretching his arms above his head, not even bothered to stifle a yawn. “I’ll see you guys later,”

He received various goodbye’s as he left the room with one last half-hearted wave over his shoulder.  
“Hitoshi,” Denki whined as he tried to jostle the other awake. “C’mon, let’s go to bed, ‘m tired,”  
Hitoshi groaned in his sleep, squeezing the blond tighter before his eyelids fluttered open. “ ’kay,” he grunted.

“We need to talk about my parents’ anniversary, but we’ll talk about it after we’ve all taken a nap,” Izuku told, brushing a few strands of hair out of Shoto’s eyes.  
“Right, how many years has it been now?” Hitoshi asked curiously.  
“Twenty-five,”

“Wha-! Twenty-five years?!” Denki sputtered, “That’s insane,”  
Izuku grinned, pride swelling in his chest. “I know, it’s great though, I think,”  
“Fuck yeah,” Katsuki agreed as he flopped onto his back. “They’re going to be together forever,”

“Okay, we’ll see you guys later,” Denki told as he pulled Hitoshi behind him and out of the room, closing the door behind them.   
Eijirou sighed softly as he carefully shuffled on the bed to cuddle into Katsuki’s side, ignoring the pain of the plethora of bruises littered across his skin.

“Are you okay, Ei?” Katsuki murmured as he moved onto his side, wrapping his arms protectively around his beta, caging him in against his chest.  
Eijirou hummed. “Hm, ‘m just sore,”  
Katsuki sighed softly as he pressed a loving kiss to his forehead, nuzzling into his mussed, crimson hair. “Why didn’t you just get Recovery Girl to heal you?” He questioned as he tangled their legs together, allowing Eijirou to bury his face into his chest, breathing in the scent that clung to his dyed hair.

“She wasn’t there, she’s at UA or something, I think. I’ll just ask her to heal me the next time I see her though the doctor gave me the rest of the week off,” Eijirou reported.  
Katsuki grunted in interest. “Fucking good, you need some rest, you’ve been working too hard,”

Eijirou smiled against the caramel skin on Katsuki’s collarbone. “That almost sounds like a compliment coming from you, you always push yourself too hard,”  
Katsuki squeezed him in his arms, a deep frown tugging at his brow. “That’s fucking different,” he muttered.

Eijirou frowned as he pulled back a bit to look up into Katsuki’s eyes, feeling slightly offended. “How is that different? Are you saying I’m not stro-”?  
“No!” Katsuki cut him off vehemently. “That’s not it, fuck. You are strong enough and you are more than good enough, it’s just that I, I-! I fucking hate seeing you get hurt like this!”

Eijirou’s eyes widened as Shoto turned around to see what was going on.  
“Kacchan,” Izuku muttered warningly as he sat up a bit to look at the two.  
“I, I fucking hate it when any of you get hurt, because it makes me realise how easily I could fucking lose you all. It’s not that any of you aren’t strong enough, of course you all are, I just don’t want to fucking risk this, what we have it-”

“It’s okay,” Eijirou hushed as Katsuki swallowed heavily, trying to fight the sudden swell of emotion that hindered his breathing.  
“Nothing is going to happen to any of us, Katsuki, you need to trust us and believe that we can look after ourselves and each other,” Shoto stated, reaching over Eijirou to run his fingers through the blonde’s hair.

Katsuki sighed, licking his lips, tense body slowly relaxing as Eijirou peppered kisses all over his neck. “I’ll be more careful, I promise,” he swore as he looked up into Katsuki’s worried crimson eyes. “I love you, so much,”

A small, reluctant smile tugged at Katsuki’s lips as Shoto leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead whilst he whispered the same words against his skin. Izuku struggled a little to reach over two bodies to kiss Katsuki’s lips, but he managed it and muttered the same three words. The four shuffled around on the bed as they found comfortable positions to lay in whilst they cuddled together.

Izuku stayed awake for a while, watching as his three lovers all fell asleep, listening to their breathing even out as the room grew still and otherwise quiet. His mind raced with thoughts of his parents’ anniversary, all the planning they had yet to do, thoughts of the future as well as concern for Eijirou. Their beta had such a negative look at himself, and he couldn’t understand why.

Eijirou was perfect. He was kind, soft hearted as well as brave and strong, but he could never see these things about himself. All he sees are his very few failures. Whenever he gets hurt, Eijirou would start berating himself and his quirk for not being strong enough, which wasn’t right at all. Everyone got hurt, no matter how powerful or weak.

Izuku himself had gotten hurt so many times, he lost count. Even the most seasoned of pro’s get hurt often enough, it wasn’t something that could be avoided. Ei just needed to realise this, and that he was good enough, that he was loved for whom he was and that he didn’t need to change in anyway.

Izuku would rather Eijirou stay the way he was now—except, maybe change the way he saw himself—and he was one hundred percent sure Katsuki and Shoto agreed with him. They still had so many things they had to experience together, and Izuku could hardly wait to get started.

There were still a few things they needed to take care of before they could start on that, though, and he decided that he would talk to his lovers about it once his parents’ anniversary was over. It might be a heavy topic, they had only talked about it briefly, but he believed they were ready for the next step in their relationship.

 

* * *

 

  
“Oh my god, I am so tired,” Denki whined as he collapsed face first onto the bed, sighing so deeply, Hitoshi could still hear the muffled sound.  
“Let’s take a nap, babe,” Hitoshi told as he physically moved Denki on the bed, flopping down on top of his omega’s back, nuzzling his face into the back of Denki’s neck, breathing in his scent.

Denki groaned as he turned his face to the side to ease his breathing. “Hitoshi, baby, please move, you’re heavy,”  
Hitoshi hummed, but didn’t move off the smaller, only snuggling closer as he nipped at Denki’s nape, hoping to make the other submit and lay still.

“You’re squishing me,” Denki complained, whining when his lover didn’t move.  
“Shh, just give up and sleep,” Hitoshi told.  
Denki squirmed. “How can I when I can barely even breathe,”  
Hitoshi groaned, long and deep as he moved and bit into the back of the blonde’s neck.

Denki’s body tensed considerably before he went limp beneath the weight of his larger lover. Hitoshi released him, gently licking at the spot he had bitten, relieved to know that he had not broken the skin. Hitoshi kissed the teeth indents on the fair skin apologetically, pressing feather light kisses all the way up Denki’s neck and jaw line, kissing his cheek once, too.

“Just sleep now, baby,” he murmured into the omega’s ear.  
Denki huffed, body still limp and squished beneath the larger male’s weight. “This is so unfair,”  
Hitoshi could only hum as he buried his nose into the hair that fell over Denki’s nape, breathing evening out as he inhaled his love’s scent.

Denki sighed as he listened to his mate fall asleep above him, a short groan leaving him as Hitoshi’s weight seemed to grow heavier on him. The omega shifted a bit to better allow himself to breathe before he settled, comforted by the weight, warmth and scent of his love.

“Daddy,” Izumi muttered, rubbing sleepily at her eyes.  
Gon hummed. “What is it, baby girl?” He asked as he turned toward her.  
Izumi’s skin surrounding her eyes were tinged a light red from her incessant rubbing. “ ‘m tired,” she told.

Gon smiled at his baby as he crouched down to be more at eye level with the little girl. “Do you want to go take a nap?” He inquired.  
Izumi nodded, still rubbing at one of her eyes.  
“Okay, let’s go see if your mom and Zukil are still awake,” he uttered as he scooped her up into his arms, grinning as she giggled from the sudden action.

The house was quiet, almost eerily so. Gon didn’t like it all that much, he was never one to like the quiet as much as some people did. He used to like the quiet of the forest when he was young and that year and a half, he spent without Killua, but then Killua came back into his life and it has never been quiet since. While they had more than their fair share of quiet moments, it was never really silent.

Killua’s presence was always loud to Gon, simply because he was always so aware of his smaller lover; his scent, his movements, his breathing and if it was really, really quiet and Gon focused as hard as he could, he could sometimes hear Killua’s heartbeat. It was something he was truly proud of, since Killua has always been so silent, able to perfectly melt into the shadows, there was only one person in the entire world that he could not escape from, and that person was Gon.

“Killua?” Gon whispered as he peaked into the room, spotting his beauty laying with their baby boy on the younger’s bed.  
Killua turned at the sound of his name being called, smiling softly at his love and their baby girl, half asleep in her daddy’s arms.

“Is Zukil sleeping?” Gon asked, keeping his voice low as he stepped into the room.  
Killua shook his head. “Not really, he’s half asleep, but he doesn’t want to sleep too deeply,” he reported as he sat up, moving aside and gesturing Gon to come closer.

Gon smiled at his love before he focused on safely placing their daughter into bed next to her big brother. Zukil latched onto Izumi the moment she was settled, the two cuddling close and clinging to each other as they finally settled down and relaxed completely, falling asleep within minutes. Killua smiled at the sight before he leant forward and pressed a kiss to their forehead’s, holding his hands out for Gon to take and pull him to his feet once he was done.

The two silently slipped out of the room, pulling the door half shut until it stood ajar before they left for their own room.  
“The house is so quiet,” Killua murmured as they settled on their bed, cuddling close.  
Gon hummed into Killua’s neck. “I think everyone is asleep,”

Killua combed his fingers through Gon’s hair, gazing up at the ceiling. “Everyone’s home?” He asked quietly.  
Gon nodded, pressing kisses to Killua’s neck and collarbone, right hand slowly dragging up and down his side, beneath his shirt, thumb brushing over his prominent hipbone.

“Good,” Killua said breathily, eyes closing as he sunk further into the comfort of their sheets and beneath Gon’s weight, enjoying the loving touches Gon was giving to him.   
Gon smiled against pale skin as he moved to lay half on top of Killua, tangling their legs together as he pressed his ear against his smaller love’s chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, feeling his finger’s combing through his hair and his chest raising and falling beneath his head.

Killua listened as Gon’s breathing evened out, smiling softly, feeling so warm and safe with the love of his life. Every day, Killua thanked whatever deity had brought them together, had deemed Killua worthy enough to belong to this man and share something so special with him.

He was so grateful that he had decided to escape the mansion and take Hunter exam all those years ago, and he was so grateful that Gon had left his home to do the same in search of his father. Killua wasn’t sure whether they would have found each other if they hadn’t escaped, and he would rather not dwell on that thought.

His life would be so different if he hadn’t met Gon; Katsuki, Eijirou and Shoto’s lives would have been completely different if they hadn’t met, too. Killua often marvelled at how much his and Gon’s meeting effected so many people’s lives.

First and foremost was Killua’s own life. He would still be under Illumi’s control, stuck living as an assassin while Alluka lived her entire life in that tiny room, without freedom. Izuku would not have been born, and neither would Zukil and Izumi, and as a result, Katsuki would not have gained a powerful rival and his life would likely not have been changed so drastically. Izuku was part of the reason why Katsuki had softened and changed so much for the better.

Eijirou would be much more depressed and stuck in loathing of himself and his quirk, since Izuku, a true nerd that constantly took notes about other’s quirks, had told him on multiple occasions that his quirk was amazing; that he was amazing.

Shoto would never have been able to move passed his hatred for his father and his fire quirk and would not have been able to reconcile with his own mother. And Dabi would still be a villain. Not to mention that All Might would not have Izuku as his successor, All for One and Shigaraki might still be alive, too.

It sometimes unnerved Killua just how much him and Gon meeting impacted so many people’s lives and he would sometimes sit and just contemplate how different things could have turned out. But it didn’t matter now, what did matter was that he was here, Gon was in his arms, warm, safe and alive, and their pups were all safe and fast asleep in the home they had created together.

Twenty-nine years ago, Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck met and became instant best friends. Four years later they fell in love and eventually created their own family that they were still expanding. Twenty-five years of loving memories, good and bad, a mixed blessing; made up a relationship unlike any other, and Killua wouldn’t have it any other way. He didn’t think he could get any happier.


	8. Vacation, Part 1

Planning a vacation of five days in Hawaii turned out to be simultaneously difficult and expensive. Dabi and Alluka both took jobs as Hunters to pay all the expenses at her insistence, it was her idea after all, or so she reasoned.

It took a while to book a flight for them all as well as find a hotel near the beach that had enough rooms available. Alluka insisted that Izuku book a honeymoon suite for the night of and after Gon and Killua’s anniversary. Izuku had sweat dropped a bit at this, but did as told, he was sure his parents would appreciate the romantic setting and privacy, or so he hoped.

All the arrangements took them a while, as the young adults all had to take off from their hero duties for about five days or so—though most of them ended up taking leave for the entire week—and Izuku had to beg with Tenya and Ochaco to do the same. Killua had mentioned a while back that they hadn’t seen much of the two betas recently and that he missed them quite a bit.

It was difficult to get the two to do so, as Tenya didn’t like to leave his brother alone for so long and Ochaco had bills to pay in order to help her parents like she had so dreamed of doing. Nevertheless, after some pleading and exaggerated descriptions of how much pack mom and dad missed them, Izuku—with Denki’s help, of course—managed to convince them to come along on this tropical trip they had planned.

Izuku was slightly nervous to present his parents with the present they had worked so hard on, in fear of them rejecting it entirely or not being quite as enthusiastic about it as Alluka seemed to think they were going to be. Then again, this was his parents he was talking about and knowing them, they would be absolutely ecstatic.

Alluka had spent a few hours making a special, decorated envelope she wanted them to place the airplane tickets in, which they would then give to Gon and Killua three days before they were meant to leave. They would spend two nights there before Gon and Killua would spend two nights in their honeymoon sweet—which Izuku suspects they wouldn’t be seeing much of them—and the last night back in their room before they would fly back home on the fifth day.

They had all decided to take turns watching the twins the two days and nights Gon and Killua would be missing, of which Alluka had offered to watch them the first night and Katsuki—surprisingly, or maybe not—had offered to watch them the second night. Kacchan hadn’t really said why he wanted to watch them, and all Izuku had to go on was how adamant his lover had been, even going so far as to fight Denki for the right to watch the twins for a night.

Personally, Izuku didn’t mind it at all, and he knew Shoto and Eijirou didn’t either, he just wished he knew why their blond mate wanted so badly to watch his siblings. Nevertheless, Izuku was quite excited for this trip, Hawaii was one of the worlds most beautiful vacationing areas, and he knew they were all going to just love it there.

“Do you have the tickets, Izuku?” Alluka murmured to him, eyes glancing around to ensure that neither Gon nor Killua popped up out of nowhere.  
Izuku nodded. “I have them right here,” he whispered, glancing around them before he sneakily pulled the tickets out of his jacket pocket, carefully handing it to her.

Alluka took them slowly before gently and quickly stuffing them into her decorated envelope, swiftly sealing it shut just as Gon and Killua walked down the stairs after tucking the twins into bed.  
Both Alluka and Izuku jumped in surprise, turning in unison and smiling innocently at the two; Killua gave them a wary look.

“What’s up with you two?” Gon asked with amusement.  
Denki laughed nervously from one of the sofas, glancing around as he did. “What uh, what makes you say that?” He asked.  
Gon smiled. “You guys are acting weird,” he told.

Izuku shared a look with all his friends and mates before he shrugged at Alluka and nodded.  
Alluka nodded back before she turned to them with a shy smile and held out her right hand, the envelope clutched gently between her fingers. “Here, we got a gift for you,” she explained.

The two parents shared a look before Killua reached out and carefully took the envelope from her, glancing at Gon again before he moved to carefully tear the paper open. Gon moved in behind his smaller lover, wrapping his arms around his waist as he propped his chin up on his shoulder to peer down curiously at his love’s hands.

“We hope you like it,” Alluka added sincerely.  
Killua glanced up at her with a soft smile. “I’m sure we will,” he assured as he reached in and pulled the tickets out, blinking at the paper in surprise.

“Happy anniversary,” Izuku added cheerfully.  
“What is it, Killua?” Gon inquired curiously as he leant more of his weight against his pale lover to get closer in order to read the text. “Hawaii?”  
“Hawaii is a place similar to Whale Island,” Shoto informed.  
“We figured you guys deserved a nice vacation, and what better place than Hawaii!” Denki told with a wide grin.

Killua smiled brightly at them. “This is so thoughtful, thank you all so much,”  
“We really appreciate it!” Gon added with a bright grin.  
Alluka beamed as Killua pulled her into a hug, Gon doing the same with their son.  
“You’re all coming with us, right?” Killua asked as he pulled back from his sister. “It wouldn’t be nearly as fun without all of you there,”

Izuku turned to his mother with a pleased glint in his eyes. “Of course, we are, I knew you would say that, mom,”  
Killua smiled softly, reaching forward to pull him into a loving hug, purring as Izuku nuzzled his face into his shoulder, sighing in content.

“I love you, baby, and thank you for the gift,” Killua muttered into his hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  
“I love you, too, mom,”

 

* * *

 

  
Flying for nearly nine hours on a cramped plane with restless passengers and crying children wasn’t quite as fun as any of them had hoped, but then again, hopes were never really high when flying elsewhere. At least they all had seats relatively close together, and Zukil and Izumi kept themselves busy playing games and listening intently as Killua read a few storybooks to them, the two sat on his lap, leant against his chest as they listened intently, pointing to the pictures inked onto the paper.

Izuku sat and watched them with a soft smile, subconsciously focusing on the words leaving his mother’s lips as he glanced around. Some mother’s sent them fond looks as their own children seem to settle down, even some adults nearby fell asleep to the sound of Killua’s voice. There were a few disapproving looks, but he paid them no mind.

A few hours later, and the plain landed, the passengers sleepily stumbling out slowly, smiling and mumbling their thanks as they bowed their heads, allowing the men and women there to greet them and place a string of flowers around their necks. Zukil shied away from the kind woman, tucking his face away in his mother’s neck as he attempted to hide.

Izumi eagerly accepted her own flowers, staring down at them in awe, and after a minute or two of prompting, Zukil shyly accepted his own flowers. It was around mid-morning, early afternoon when they arrived. They took a few minutes to find their luggage and stretch their legs before they found a taxi to take them to the hotel, they would be staying in for the next few days and nights.

The sun was blazing hot and bright, warming their skin as they stood in awe in front of the massive hotel, the spray of massive, decorative fountains on either side of the large, sliding glass doors chilled their skin and offered a moment of relief from the near scorching heat of the sun. Various trees, plants and flowers decorated the parking area of the hotel, palm trees lining the walls of the multi-story building.

“Mama, look, it’s soooo big!” Zukil pointed to the spray of water that went up high into the air before falling back down to the ground.  
Killua hummed. “Hmn, it sure is,”  
“God, that looks so refreshing,” Denki whined, fanning himself with his hand as sweat clung to his forehead, dampening his bangs and the hair hanging in his nape. “This place feels almost as hot, if not more so than Whale Island,”

“This heat is making me want to take a nap,” Hitoshi stated with a sigh as they started walking into the modern building.  
“You always want to take a nap, though,” Shoto pointed out with a blank expression.  
“Hm, guess I can’t argue with that,”

The inside of the building was equally as beautiful as the outside, with a wider variety of flowers and potted plants dotting the lobby. The main desk was large with dark wood, four secretaries sitting behind computers either talking on the phone or checking guests into their rooms. Off to the side was an array of plush arm chairs and loveseats; dark greys, reds, pinks and blacks, sitting in different, colour coded squares of four or five. Lamps stood proudly atop expensive wooden tables, various reading materials stacked and placed neatly on the coffee tables sat in the middle of each square of seats.

There were a few fish tanks of varying shapes and sizes with multiple different species of tropical fish swimming about. The ceiling decorated with a myriad of lights, though they currently weren’t shining, as the room was bright enough with plenty of uncovered windows allowing the natural sunlight to light up the room.

Around a corner, behind the desk, sat a restaurant with a bar, plenty of tables littering the inside and spilling out onto the balcony, overlooking the clear ocean. There were more tables out on the beach itself, with a large fire pit in the middle, currently unlit. They assumed parties were held out there, perhaps with lots of dancing, as plenty of torches sat in the sand to light up the tables and surrounding areas.

Izuku and Katsuki moved to the front desk to check in as everyone else stood gawking at the decorations.  
“This place is so fucking fancy, I feel out of place,” Dabi stated as he watched Izumi pull Zukil off to one of the tanks that held various, brightly coloured fish.

“It’s beautiful, though! And so high tech, just look at the elevators!” Ochaco called as she pointed to the sleek, black elevators that led up to the rooms.  
Gon grinned as he took a deep breath, moving to wrap an arm around Killua’s waist. “Hmn, the food smells amazing! It’s making me kinda hungry,” he pointed out sheepishly.

Killua hummed, moving to nuzzle his cheek against Gon’s bare shoulder, keeping a close eye on his twins. “Me too,” he informed as he pecked a patch of tan skin on Gon’s collarbone.  
A mother and father of three teenagers sitting on the red seats nearby sneered at the public display of affection, which neither Gon nor Killua seemed to take notice of, or if they did, they chose not to react to it. Dabi, however, sent them a searing glare that had them quickly averting their eyes; he scoffed.

“Izumi! Don’t tug on that, it could fall on you!” Killua scolded as he skittered over towards his two children, the youngest of which was tugging on a towering, potted plant.  
“But it feels weird, mama,” Izumi whined as Killua gently took the hand that had been tugging on a large leaf into his own.

“It doesn’t feel real,” Zukil added as he obediently stepped back from the plant, next to his mother’s side.  
“Oh, it’s real alright,” a male voice informed behind them.  
Killua turned to look behind him curiously as Zukil scurried to hide behind his legs.

The male was slightly taller than Killua, with tan skin and brown hair, grey eyes kind and open. “Lots of plants here in this lobby feel like they might be plastic, but they’re quite real,”  
Killua blinked at him a few times. “Really?” He inquired, feigning curiosity; this conversation was already boring him.

The male nodded before he smiled brightly and held out his right hand. “My name is Kai, what’s yours?”  
Killua gazed at his hand for a moment before he shrugged slightly to himself and took the man’s hand and shook it. “Killua,” he supplied.

“Ah, such a unique name for an exquisite being such as yourself,” Kai complimented as his smile turned flirtatious.  
Killua’s eyelids fluttered in surprise as a rosy tint painted itself across his cheeks at the unexpected compliment.

“So, are these your younger siblings? Babysitting, maybe?” Kai questioned before Killua could think of a retort. “What’s your name little lady?” He asked as he crouched down in front of Izumi.  
The little girl smiled kindly at him. “My name is Izumi! And this is my big brother, Zukil!” She eagerly told before she leant a little closer to the man. “He’s a bit shy,” she informed in a loud whisper.

Kai nodded in understanding. “You take care of him then, do you?” He questioned curiously, voice low as he glanced up at Killua to send him a wink.  
Killua groaned mentally, he didn’t want to deal with this.  
Izumi nodded enthusiastically. “Of course! I always try my very best!”

“That’s good, it’s all that matters, right? As long as you give it your all!” Kai preached, pumping his fist as Izumi giggled at the antics of this strange man.  
Killua mentally begged for someone to intervene, he didn’t want to be rude to the guy, even if he was attempting to woe Killua with flirting and showing his interest in whom he thought was Killua’s younger siblings.

“Erm, so-” Killua started, glancing around to try and see if he could find Gon and somehow signal his mate to come and save him from this awkward situation. He’s never had someone flirt so openly with him before, except for Gon, of course. A shiver travelled up his spine as he thought of the times Gon had flirted with him, it was always so attractive; such a turn on-Killua blushed.

“You guys must not be from around here, huh? Your skin is far too fair, are you vacationing?” Kai questioned as he stood back up to make better eye contact with Killua, a flirtatious smirk—slightly smug—tugging at his lips at the light blush decorating this pale beauties’ cheeks.

Killua blinked rapidly again as he was pulled from his reminiscing. “Uh, yeah, we’re from Japan,” he replied.  
“Ah! The country of heroes, All Might currently lives there, yeah?” He asked curiously with a small tilt of his head.

Killua nodded with a hum, eyes roaming over a group of rambunctious teenagers a few feet behind Kai, gathered near the main desk. Izuku and Katsuki were still checking in. Killua’s gaze trailed to where he could remember they were standing before he ran after his twins, relief flooding his veins when he spotted his mate. Gon’s back was to him, though, which would explain why his love hadn’t come charging over the instant he had seen a stranger talking to him. An, admittedly, attractive male no less.

“Oh! That’s amazing, I’ve always looked up to him, it’s heart breaking that he had to retire though. Endeavour is the current number one hero, right? He’s not so bad, but he can never come anywhere near All Might, you know?”

Oh god, he’s a fanboy. Killua could only handle so many fanboy’s in his life at that moment, and the ones he did was because he loved them dearly. He wasn’t currently in the mood to listen to this kids’ rambling about how amazing All Might was, nor how Endeavour ‘wasn’t so bad’; that last comment really irked Killua.

Seriously, how old was this guy? Killua didn’t want to live through his weak attempts at flirting, no matter how old he was—though he didn’t look older than twenty-five—he didn’t want to feel like some kind of, of cougar or paedophile or whatever! No matter that Kai was the one who approached him first, Killua was happily in love with his mate of twenty-five years and he had three kids, damn it!

He had to shoot this kid down before he got the idea in his head that Killua was interested. Besides, Killua was far too needy for Gon’s attention and affection to even think of any type of relationship with anyone else (not that he really wanted to). He wasn’t even paying attention to the kids’ further ramblings, far too busy focusing on Gon’s back muscles he could just barely make out through the tank top he was wearing.

God, when was the last time they had sex? Killua bit his lower lip in thought, unaware of the pleased look on Kai’s face. It was hard for them to find enough time alone to truly appreciate the act, and when they did, they instead chose to enjoy the quiet time they had just being in each other’s presence and showering one another in affection.

They never could have a ‘quickie’, their shortest sessions were never really shorter than thirty minutes—which Killua heard was already really long for ‘normal’ people—and that was when they truly rushed things. Killua knew neither of them liked to be quick about it, they want to enjoy the feeling of the act and truly appreciate each other’s bodies, not just do it for the sake of it.

The last time they had done it was, eight, nine months ago? When the twins were in pre school and they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. That had been such an amazing session, since they hadn’t done it five months before that.

Killua was pulled from his thoughts when he made eye contact with Touya, whom raised a curious brow at him and suddenly, Killua was all too aware of his heated cheeks and pleasant ache in his lower lip from gnawing at it. The silver haired omega’s eyes flickered to the guy in front of him—what was his name again? —before flicking back to Touya and then Gon, repeating the action a few times more, hoping his pup would understand the meaning. He didn’t want to make it too obvious.

Zukil pressed himself further against the backs of Killua’s legs, burying his face into the lower part of his back-left thigh, Izumi gazed at the nearest tank in boredom, clearly having lost interest in the strange interaction in front of her. Dabi watched Killua curiously for a moment, unsure what his adoptive mother wanted him to do.

His eyebrows climbed up his forehead, however, when he saw the man Killua was talking to say something whilst brushing the bangs on Killua’s forehead away, bending down slightly to peer at his eyes, far too close for comfort. His jaw dropped slightly as Killua jerked back in surprise amd tensed, tilting away from the unwanted touch.

“Gon,” Alluka called, pulling her big brother’s lover out of his wide-eyed gawking of some fish in a nearby tank. “Big brother is-”  
“Killua?” Gon interrupted before she could finish her sentence, tilting his head to the side slightly. “Where is Killua, did any of you see him?” He asked with a frown.

Alluka attempted to bite back a snicker, she was interested to see how Gon would react, neither of them had ever had to deal with someone flirting with the other; that she knew of, anyway. Was Gon capable of feeling jealousy? Not the obsessive possession he sometimes felt over Killua, since the omega had been in life threatening situations more than half of the time whenever he did feel that way.

Alluka glanced at Touya before she gestured behind Gon, watching as the large alpha turned with a confused frown. It was visible when Gon did lay eyes on his love and the stranger intruding on his mate’s personal space; his shoulders tensed. Gon frowned deeply, a strange feeling stirring in him as he watched his love talk with someone else. He could easily identify the feeling as jealousy.

What bothered him, though, was how uncomfortable Killua seemed. His love was too embarrassed to shoot someone down when they advanced on him, that, or he never actually noticed the flirting and was just indulging an overly kind stranger. Gon had often been witness to the sly looks, the flirtatious smiles and winks people tended to throw at Killua, it was nothing new really, Killua was absolutely stunning, it’d be odd if no one ever did flirt with him little.

This was different, though. The guy was attempting to touch Killua when it was clearly unwanted and causing discomfort. He had to intervene. So Gon turned his back on everyone else and stalked towards his love to come to his rescue.

“-such a unique shade of blue, it suits your otherwise pale features so nicely, it truly pops,” he rambled, reaching his hand out to brush his fingers along Killua’s bangs again, his hand following even when Killua pulled away from him. “And your hair is so soft!”

Killua cringed. “Look, erm, uh, Kai! I really appreciate the conversation and everything, but I really do need to go, my family is waiting for me and-”  
“Oh, your family? I don’t even want to think of how beautiful the rest of your family must be to match you. Or perhaps, you’re special?” Kai interjected.

Killua frowned. “Erm, well-”  
“I knew it!” Kai cut him off, “No one could ever hope to match your exquisite beauty, you’re just far too unique!”

Killua’s lips pulled into a straight line, the guy had called him beautiful so much in the passed few minutes, it had lost its charm. Gon’s eyebrows rose before he bit his lower lip to stop himself from laughing outright. This guy didn’t know what he was doing.

“I know, right?” Gon suddenly interjected, sidling up next to the two, glancing at the twins whom had both left to peer at a lobster scuttling about in one of the tanks. “Have you ever seen someone with hair so white, it rivals freshly fallen snow?”

Kai scowled at his appearance as Killua’s attention instantly snapped to him, pale cheeks heating up with a light blush.   
“I bet its soft, too, softer than silk-” Gon reached out and combed the fingers of his right hand through Killua’s hair. “Ah, the softest thing I’ve ever felt, the only thing that could possibly be softer,” he trailed off as he trailed his hand down to caress Killua’s rosy cheek, never once breaking eye contact.

“Hmn.” Gon hummed, pleased, with a flirtatious smirk tugging at his lips, the action alone enough to make Killua’s blush darken. “Ah, but something even softer, maybe,” he said, his thumb gently brushing over his blushing love’s lower lip. “I bet it tastes sweet, too,” he murmured, moving his hand to gently take Killua’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting his head back slightly.

Kai gawked openly as he watched Gon dip his head down, connecting his lips with Killua’s in lingering, chaste kiss, the silver haired male’s eyes falling shut as the kiss was abruptly deepened, Gon’s tongue slipping passed his lips to reach for his own. They kissed deeply, slowly for about a minute before they broken the loving act when Kai squawked indignantly.

Gon turned to face the stranger with a smug look, smiling with false kindness a he wrapped an arm around Killua’s shoulders, his love blushing furiously and unable to form a coherent sentence.  
“Sorry, but Killua’s mine,” Gon informed as he turned them both around. “It was nice to meet you, though!” He called over his shoulder before he steered Killua away towards their children.

Gon kept his arm around his love when they came to a stop a few steps behind their kids, feeling quite proud of himself of how he had handled that situation. He could feel the guys glare in the back of his head still, fighting the smug smile that wanted to pull at his lips.  
“Gon?” Killua called softly.

“Hmn?” Gon hummed and turned his head, eyes widening when Killua grabbed both of his cheeks and slotted their lips together in a searing kiss.  
He could have sworn he heard Kai squawk again before he stormed off.  
Killua broke the kiss, his breath fanning over Gon’s lips. “That was so hot,” he muttered against his alpha’s lips, quickly and gently nipping at his lower lip before he pulled back entirely.

Gon blinked in surprise before he smiled, reaching down to take Killua’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers. “Not as hot as you, Killua,”  
Gon chuckled loudly as Killua’s face heated with a dark blush, turning to attempt to hide it against Gon’s arm. “Idiot,” he mumbled affectionately and pressed a kiss to the bear skin of Gon’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, like, I haven't updated in like, forever? I'm sorry guys, but I moved just last week and things have been sooo busy and confusing and stuff. Anyway, to make up for it, I have this wonderful chapter right here, with a healthy dose of some idiot flirting with Kill and a jealous Gon. 
> 
> Also, some smut is coming up soon, and then drama. Lots and lots of delicious drama. Start praying for Denki, he'll need it. Next chapter will be up real soon!♡


	9. Vacation, Part 2

After waiting around for another twenty minutes, they were finally given their room key cards and told on which floor their rooms were, being pointed in the direction of the elevators. They all somehow managed to squish in, standing close together as Tenya pressed the button for the twelfth floor, the doors shut in front of them, officially trapping them inside the small, enclosed space.

The elevator was quick to carry them up toward their floor, the doors sliding open with little to no effort and a soft ‘ding’.  
“Mommy, can I open the door?” Zukil asked timidly, peering up at Killua as he tightly clung to his hand, gently swaying their arms backwards and forwards.

Killua glanced down at his baby boy with a soft smile. “Of course, baby, here,” he replied as he handed the key card of their room to his son, whom gently took it just as they reached their room, Izuku and his mates walked further to the room next to theirs. Alluka and Ochaco shared the room to the right of Gon and Killua, with Dabi, Tenya, Denki and Hitoshi next to them.

“Here buddy, I’ll help,” Gon offered, reaching down and picking his son up so that he could better reach the pad and slide the key through, the light flickering from red to green; Izumi opened the door for them.  
“Thank you, daddy,” Zukil told as he grinned up at his father.

Gon grinned back, equally as bright as he sat his son back down. “Anytime!”  
The family of four entered the room, placing their luggage near the door and taking in the sight of the room. To the left of the doorway in the corner, there was an open plan kitchen that viewed into a small living room area, with a fridge and microwave as well as a sink with plenty of storage space in the cupboards.

The living room had one sofa as well as three armchairs, with a television sat proudly on display with a few magazines and brochures stacked neatly on the racks beneath. There was a sliding glass door on the wall furthest from the front door that led out to a balcony overlooking the beach and ocean. To the right of the room, there was a hall that led to three doors, one a bathroom with a shower that had plenty of room to move, a toilet as well as a basin with a small storage space beneath that held a few extra rolls of toilet paper and towels.

One of the doors led into a room with a twin bed that held white bedding and two pillows, a bedside table on either side decorated with lamps as well as a closet with extra bedding. The last room was clearly meant to be the master bedroom, as it was much larger, with a bigger bed, a television mounted to the wall with a walk-in closet and a bathroom connected. The bathroom had both a bathtub and shower, with three counters and a sink, the wall it was connected to was only made of mirror.

Zukil and Izumi ran into the first bedroom, giggling all the way as they opened doors all the way, pulling out the toys they had brought along and immersing themselves into a game they invented a few days prior.  
“Killua! Come look, it’s such a nice view!” Gon called from where he stood on the balcony, wildly gesturing with one hand.

Killua smiled as he walked out onto the balcony and into Gon’s awaiting arms, placing his hands atop Gon’s wrapped around his waist, gazing out over the clear ocean as his taller lover placed his chin on his shoulder.  
“It’s really pretty here, neh, Killua?”

Killua hummed. “It really is,”  
Gon smiled brightly as he pressed a kiss to the side of his pale lovers’ neck before he pulled back a bit, his arms moving so he could place his hands on Killua’s hips and physically turn him around to face him. Killua peered up at him as he placed his hands on his broad chest, tilting his head back a bit when Gon leant down to connect their lips together in a loving kiss.

“Oh, so your guys’ place looks exactly like ours,” Denki spoke once he entered the room and glanced around, not even slightly bothered by the display of affection on the balcony.  
Tenya made a strange, gurgling, gasping noise from outside the door. “KAMINARI!” He scolded, with his arms moving stiffly, yet wildly as he entered the room behind the blond with the intention of scolding him. “You can’t just barge into someone’s room like that, it’s utterly rude; it’s not adequate at all!”

Denki turned to look at him fondly. “You’re the same though, babe,” he informed, lips tugging up into a smirk as he watched Iida glance around him with a look of horror.  
“I-you-!” Tenya stammered, “How hypocritical of me!” He cried and proceeded to scold himself openly in front of them as Hitoshi sweat dropped, Dabi gave him a weird look and Denki snickered.

“Awh, don’t be so hard on yourself; this is mama and papa we’re talking about, they don’t care,” Denki assured as he threw an arm around Tenya’s shoulders, giving him a sideways hug, eyes closed as he smiled softly.  
“True as that may be, it doesn’t change the fact that we clearly barged in on a private moment!” Tenya stated, fixing his glasses.

Denki snorted as the two adults entered the room, sweat dropping at the scene before them.  
“Everything’s okay, Tenya, no need to worry, okay?” Gon stated as he patted the beta male on the shoulder with a bright grin.

Tenya adjusted his glasses once more. “Very well then,”  
“Anyway, what are we gonna be doing now?” Denki asked as he pulled away from Tenya to instead invade Killua’s personal space, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Any suggestions, mama? Should we check out the beach, or explore?”

Killua hummed as he gazed up at the ceiling thoughtfully, his arms moving over Denki’s to wrap around the blond’s waist, hugging him close. “I don’t really know, I had assumed Izuku and Alluka had something planned,” he admitted.  
“Knowing them, they probably created an entire, tight knit schedule they expect us to follow to the letter,” Dabi told as he leant against a wall.

Killua sweat dropped as Denki chuckled.  
“That’s true!” Denki agreed.  
“There you guys are!” Alluka called as she peaked her head into the room. “C’mon, let’s go check out the beach and the stalls!” She told eagerly as she pushed open the door and stepped in fully, a frown tugging at her brow. “Why isn’t anyone in their swimsuits yet?”

“Uhm,” Denki trailed off, eyes glancing to the side at Killua, whom met his gaze with equal confusion.  
“Ah, Alluka, you see, we weren’t sure what we were going to do now. Since you and Izuku planned all this, you really should tell us everything you guys have planned,” Killua told, pressing his cheeks to Denki’s as he nuzzled him lovingly.

Alluka chuckled softly as she combed the fingers of her right hand through her hair sheepishly. “Well, you see, we didn’t really have anything planned; at least, not thoroughly. What we do have planned shouldn’t keep us busy the entire vacation,” she admitted.

Killua blinked in surprise.  
“Wow, really?” Denki asked in astonishment, the eye of the cheek pressed against Killua’s clinched shut.  
“That’s the biggest surprise yet,” Touya commented sarcastically.

  
“Tou-chan!” Alluka protested as she ran up to him, frowning fiercely with her hands clenched into tight fists in front of her chest. “You make it sound as though Izuku and I are control freaks!”  
“If the shoe fits,” Dabi drawled, a tiny smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.  
“Touya!” She whined, “Izuku and I are not like that! We just like order a bit more than others and-”

“I know, I’m just messing with you,” Touya interrupted as he patted her head affectionately.  
Alluka pouted, gently shoving his chest with both of her much smaller hands. “Fine, just go put on your swimsuit already!”

Dabi sighed dramatically as she started to push him out of the room, leaning as far back as he dared to, to put some of his weight on her. Alluka strained, leaning far forward as she pushed him out of the room.  
“Very well then, we should also go and dress appropriately for the beach,” Tenya told as he turned and exited the room.

Denki reluctantly pulled out of Killua’s grasp, moving to his purple haired lover lounging on the sofa, taking his hand and tugging him to his feet, ignoring his complaints. “ ‘kay, see you in a minute mama!” The blond called as he waved at the silver haired omega before he pulled his grumbling alpha out of the room.

Killua smiled as he waved back before turning to face his love. “Let’s go get the twins changed,”  
Gon nodded with a soft smile. “Maybe we should change first,” he suggested, eyes trailing up and down Killua’s body, his gaze lingering on the pale patch of skin covering his collar bone.

Killua’s eyelids drooped slightly as his smile turned flirtatious. “You’ll help me, right?” He purred as he moved closer to his larger lover, pressing himself up against him, hands splayed on his chest as Gon’s arms wrapped protectively around him.

“Of course, Killua,” Gon replied, his hands trailing up under Killua’s shirt, caressing the soft skin on his hips and sides, fingertips brushing over his skin softly.  
Goosebumps broke out across Killua’s skin as he shuddered a bit, leaning further into Gon to escape the tickling sensation. “Let’s go then, Gon,” he muttered, pressing a kiss to his tall lover’s neck, taking his hand and leading him into the master bedroom.

 

* * *

 

  
“Ah, the sun feels so nice on my skin!” Ochaco commented as they finally stepped out of the hotel and onto the warm sand of the beach.  
The brunette giggled as the wind blew against her skin and she had to reach up and hold her sunhat down to prevent it from being blown away.

“You bet! I gotta work on my tan,” Denki muttered as he glanced down at his cream coloured legs, the light blue shorts he wore ending just above his knee; the sun baking against the grey t-shirt he paired with his shorts.

“You’ll burn to a crisp if you stay in the sun too long,” Dabi pointed out with a hint of concern in his eyes as he gazed down at the small blond. “Make sure you put on a lot of sun block,”  
Denki turned to look up at Dabi with a bright smile. “You have fair skin, too, so you should also put on lots of sun block,”

Dabi hummed with a shrug as he peered at his own arm.  
Killua turned to look at all of them, expression stern with a motherly glint in his eyes. “Everyone is going to be putting on a lot of sun block, I refuse to deal with anyone being sun burnt, okay?”

A chorus of agreements could be heard before they all made their way down to the beach, throwing down a few blankets to sit on as they made themselves at home on the ground a few feet away from where the water licked at the sand.

“Mama! Let daddy put sun screen on you! You’ll look like a lobster!” Izumi yelled in distress, shoving the nearest bottle at her mother, ignoring the amused chuckles of some people around them.  
“Okay, okay, let’s do you first, though, baby,” Killua told as he gestured his baby girl closer, sitting down on the blanket as she came to stand in front of him.

“Do you wanna build a sand castle?” Denki sang, batting his eyelashes up at Hitoshi, whom gave him a look of disgust.  
“No,”  
The blond pouted before he smiled again. “Fine, but can you please help me with my sunscreen? I’ll help you, too,”

Hitoshi grunted with a nod. “Sure babe, come here.” He gestured with his right hand, taking the hem of his lover’s shirt and pulling the material over his head. “Sit down,”  
The small blond plopped down on the blanket next to Killua, shivering when the cold lotion met the warm skin on his back

“Are you guys ready yet?” Alluka asked eagerly as Dabi finished rubbing the lotion on her back, a bright smile on her lips as Gon finished with Zukil.  
“I'm, I'm ready!” Zukil told, grinning up at his aunt.  
“Let's go swim then!” Alluka called as she surged forward and grabbed his much smaller hand, tugging the reluctant boy towards the water.

“Don't go too deep!” Killua called as Izumi giggled and ran towards Dabi, taking his wrist with her small hand and tugged him after Alluka and her brother.  
“We won't!” Alluka replied as they moved into the water, not going further than ankle deep; she bent down and splashed Zukil with the salty water.

Killua smiled as he watched them play in the water for a moment before turning his attention to his lover, trusting Alluka and Dabi to watch over his babies.  
“Gon,” he called, beckoning the other towards him with a finger. “C'mere,”

Gon grinned as he made his way closer, dropping down next to his pale love. “Let me help, Killua,” he muttered as he reached forward and took the bottle of sunscreen from his mate.  
Killua turned his back to his tan lover, glancing at his children a few feet away, both giggling as they swung on Dabi's arms.

“It looks like Zukil and Izumi are enjoying it here. I was worried they'd be scared of the sea,” Gon spoke as he spread lotion on Killua's back, hands moving unnecessarily slow, just enjoying the feel if his love's soft skin.  
Killua hummed as he worked on his own arms, finishing his task quicker than Gon. “I was, too,”

Gon didn’t reply, focusing instead on dragging his hands up and down Killua’s sides, over his hips, stomach and chest, grinning when he pulled the smaller back against him, hugging him tightly and pressing a kiss underneath his right ear, hands caressing the scarred pale skin of his love’s abdomen.

“Come on, Gon, we gotta do you too,”  
“But Killua!” Gon protested, whining when his lover pulled from his grasp, pouting deeply when Killua turned to look at him. “You know I don’t like the feel or smell of that stuff on my skin,”  
Killua smiled endearingly at him. “I know, but I don’t want you hurting when you get burnt,”

Gon whined again, but turned around nonetheless, grumbling to himself as Killua started to apply the lotion, sighing once it was over with; his nose wrinkled at the smell.  
“See? ‘s not so bad,” Killua muttered as he draped himself over his alpha’s broad back.

“Mn, guess not,”  
“Keh,” Katsuki grunted from where he stood a few feet away from them, squinting at them with a snarl tugging at his lips. “Look, I know you guys act like horny teenagers most of the time, what with all this sexual tension and all, but try not fuck on the beach in front of everyone,”

Tenya gasped, gaping openly at Katsuki, appalled. “Please refrain from using such vulgar language when there are children present!”  
Katsuki scoffed. “I don’t give a fuck about that, this is just the way I talk!” He shouted, stomping closer to Tenya, face contorted with anger and irritation.

“Kacchan!” Izuku protested loudly, physically putting himself between Tenya and the angry blond. “Plea-please don’t get violent here! We’re only guests, I don’t know if it’s legal for us to use our quirks here!”

Katsuki smirked widely. “Oh, don’t worry, I can still beat him without fucking using my quirk!”  
“Katsuki, please,” Eijirou pleaded with a sigh.  
“You sometimes behave like an angry child,” Shoto muttered under his breath.

“Yeah, come on, Bakubro!” Denki interjected loudly, bounding over toward them and taking his fellow blond by the hand. “We’re on vacation, you should be relaxing and swimming and tanning and having fun! So, stop scowling and being a big grump and come swim with us!” He spoke as he tugged the alpha towards the ocean, laughing all the way.

Katsuki didn’t even bother putting up a fight, just going along with the antics of the smaller.  
“That was weird,” Killua commented as he leant more of his weight on Gon’s back, arms draping and crossing over his tan lover’s chest.  
Gon turned to grin at his love over his shoulder, eyes closed with mirth. “I don’t know, that was just a very Kacchan thing to do, I think.” He chuckled.

“Hm, that’s true,” Killua muttered, glancing at his twins to ensure they were still safe, smiling when he saw Alluka carefully waddle further into the water with Zukil clinging to her like a koala. Izumi was giggling loudly as Touya carried her further in.

“Are you going to come swim, too, mom and dad?” Izuku questioned curiously, glancing behind him as Eijirou ran and jumped onto Katsuki’s back, the two stumbling a bit before the blond managed to regain his balance.  
Killua smiled softly at his son once those emerald green eyes were focused back on him. “Sure baby, let’s go,”

Izuku lit up and held out a hand for his mother to take, pulling him to his feet as Gon stood up on his own.  
“Well, let’s go have some fun!” Izuku cheered as he tugged his mother after him into the cold water, Gon following behind like a lost puppy of sorts.

“Oh my god-! Denki, no!” Ochaco screeched as the blond wrapped his arms around her waist, raising her up into the air and falling back into the water, the beta female’s shouts of dismay cut off as her they were submerged into water.

Ochaco sputtered when she re-emerged a moment later, turning to glare at the cackling blond omega in disdain and wildly started to splash him with the salty water. Denki held up his hands in a futile attempt to protect himself from the onslaught, spluttering when some of the water got into his mouth.

“That’s what you get for being a fucking idiot,” Katsuki grumbled from nearby, arms crossed over his chest with a devilish smirk tugging at his lips.  
“Bakubro!” Denki whined as Ochaco finished her revenge, wiping her soaked bangs out of her face. “Stop laughing at me and help me!”

Katsuki shook his head with a scowl. “No fucking way, you brought this on yourself,”  
“But-”  
“No,”  
Denki whined once more, pouting with droplets of water trailing down the bridge of his nose and from his temples. “You’re the worst,”

Katsuki smirked and winked at his fellow blond. “You know it, babe,”  
“Baby, please, have you looked in the mirror today?” Hitoshi commented as he slung an arm around Katsuki’s shoulders, a teasing smile set on his lips as his eyes glinted. “You’re the real bad one here,”  
Denki glowered. “You guys!” He whined, “Stop ganging up on me! Mama!” He called as he started to fake cry, doing a strange, water, waddle run towards the silver haired omega.

“What is it, baby?” Killua cooed as he wrapped his arms around the blond in a tight hug.  
“Kacchan and Hito-chan is being mean to me,” he reported, nuzzling his face into Killua’s neck.  
Killua smiled as he glared playfully at the two alphas. “There, there,” he consoled, petting the blond’s hair.

“You guys shouldn’t be so mean to your friend-erm, sibling? Lover?” Gon trailed off with an awkward chuckle. “Friend?”  
“This just got really weird, really fast,” Dabi drawled as Izumi clung to his arm, attempting to pull him down to the ground and maybe dunk him in the knee-deep water.

Gon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah? Woops,”  
Killua chuckled. “You dummy,”  
The eldest alpha grinned brightly, nearly blinding them all with his radiancy. “You still love me though, right?”

“Jesus fucking Christ, I should have brought sunglasses,”  
Killua smiled lovingly at his mate. “Of course, I do,”  
It didn’t seem possible, but Gon somehow seemed to brighten even further at his other half’s words.  
“Daddy, you’re blinding!” Izumi pointed out as she released Dabi, carefully making her way over to her father.

Gon blinked down at her in confusion before he bent down and picked her up, settling her on his hip. “I don’t know what you mean?”  
“You’re bright!” She exclaimed, gesturing with her hands before she lent a little closer to him. “Like the sun,” she whispered comically loud, giggling at the confused look on her daddy’s face.

“I’ll explain later, Gon,” Killua told, lips quirked up in amusement.  
“Okay?”  
“Daddy! Can we go build a sandcastle?” Izumi asked, changing the subject and saving her father from further confusion.

“Sure!” Gon replied enthusiastically as he grinned.  
“Big brother!” Alluka called as she walked closer, holding Zukil’s hand. “Maybe we should go get some lunch first?” She suggested as Zukil released her hand and ran towards his mother, hugging his leg.

Killua hummed in thought. “Yeah, that’s not actually a bad idea,” he admitted.  
“Now that you mention it, I am getting kinda hungry,” Denki muttered, glancing down at what he could see of his own stomach, still pressed close to Killua in a hug.  
Killua squeezed him gently. “Yeah, okay, let’s get lunch first,”

“Yay!” Izumi cheered, throwing her arms into the air and nearly smacking Gon in the face.  
They swam for a few minutes longer before they left to get lunch, exploring the stall to see what they had to offer after they ate.

The rest of that day was spent playing on the beach, lounging in the sun and playing beach volleyball (Alluka and Ochaco voluntarily sat out--to watch over the twins--watching wide eyed as the boys played the sport far more aggressively than necessary.)

Zukil and Izumi spent most of the afternoon building an impressive sandcastle, deciding to bury Hitoshi—whom had fallen asleep—with the aid of a maniacally snickering Katsuki once they got bored of that. Once the sun set, they decided to have dinner at the restaurant before retiring to bed, passing out soon after because of the excitement and exhausting flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, another chapter! I'm just going to stop making promises for when the next one comes out. I admit, I had a really hard time with this chapter, and it didn't help that I was procrastinating the hell out of it, too, but! I did it! *cheers*
> 
> Anyway, fingers crossed the next chapter won't take so long.  
> Until next time guys!


	10. Vacation, Part 3

Izuku woke up slowly, eyelids heavy and the air on his bare arms feeling slightly colder than he had expected. The sound of the waves crashing onto the shore helped gently rouse him further. A silent yawn tore through him as he tugged his arms back under the warm covers, snaking their way around Eijirou’s waist.

A sleepy smile tugged at his lips as he pulled the red-haired beta closer to himself, burying his nose in his soft hair, finally managing to open his eyes and blink a few times, surprised to find the room still pitch black. What time was it? With a sigh, Izuku closed his eyes and snuggled further into Eijirou, breathing in his scent as he attempted to fall back asleep.

It seemed futile though, he realised after laying there for around thirty minutes with sleep refusing to return. With a sigh of frustration, Izuku rolled onto his back, ending up on top of Katsuki, whom grunted at the added weight on his back. Izuku was quick to shuffle over a bit, squashed between the blond alpha and kind beta.

The layout of their room was the same as Gon and Killua’s, which meant there wasn’t a bed big enough to comfortably fit all four of them. Refusing to sleep separately on two different beds and different rooms, they had decided to just squash onto a twin bed and deal with the discomfort.

It wasn’t quite as terrible as one might think, as they all slept quite peacefully with minimum movement during the night. Eijirou mostly woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, and Katsuki shifted once or twice in his sleep. Shoto nearly always slept curled up on his side and took the least amount of space between them all.

Izuku himself alternated between his back and sides once or twice, but he didn’t really move more than that; he was told he had a tendency to mumble in his sleep, though. Izuku wasn’t quite so surprised by this, though, just as he wasn’t surprised when he noticed that Katsuki kissed his teeth at random when he had a dream that particularly irritated him. Eijirou sometimes cried in his sleep, and Shoto chirped or whimpered when he had a nightmare.

They all had their little quirks, even while asleep, and that fascinated Izuku at times.  
“The fuck are you awake, Deku?” Katsuki grumbled, cheek pressed into his pillow, laying on his stomach with his arms crossed underneath the pillow, one eye still shut, the other peering at him through the darkness of the room.

It was starting to light up as the sun started to rise, though, so it couldn’t be that early/late.  
Izuku blinked a few times at Kacchan before he manoeuvred onto his side to face him, smiling softly as Eijirou snuggled into his back. “I can’t fall back asleep,” he replied softly, voice low in a whisper so as not to wake their sleeping mates.

Katsuki hummed as his eye closed again, frowning slightly as he raised himself up, running a hand through his hair before he flopped onto his side next to his fellow alpha, throwing an arm around Izuku’s wait, pulling him close.

Izuku tucked his head into the blond’s neck, nuzzling into him as Katsuki buried his face into his hair.  
“Go back to sleep, Deku,” Katsuki mumbled sleepily, absentmindedly rubbing a hand up and down Izuku’s back, trailing up and under the tank top he wore to bed the night before.

“But Kacchan-”  
Katsuki mumbled something under his breath, disgruntled, he cut Izuku’s protest off with a lingering kiss, hoping the action would silence the smaller male to allow him to fall back asleep.  
“Kacchan,” Izuku mumbled against his lips, one scarred hand moving to gently grip the blond’s bare hip.

“Please don’t partake in any sexual activity while anyone else is trying to sleep,” Shoto muttered from behind Katsuki, still snuggled under the covers with his back now pressed to the blond’s, looking as though he were still fast asleep.   
“Shoucchan, when did you wake up?” Izuku questioned curiously, propping himself up on his elbow to look at the omega from over the pack alpha’s shoulder.

“ ‘while ago,” Shoto replied sleepily, hair splayed over his pillow, red and white strands mixing into a pinkish colour.  
Izuku opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a groan. “Guys, please, ‘m tryin’ to sleep here,” Eijirou pleaded, turning onto his back and nearly falling off the bed.

Heart leaping and racing in his chest from the scare, Eijirou sat up with a sigh, running his hands through his dishevelled hair. “Well, might as well get up now, I guess,” he mumbled and stood up, walking into the bathroom.

“Damn it, Deku, this is all your fault,” Katsuki grumbled as he too sat up.  
Izuku smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry guys,”  
“Fucking-whatever,” Katsuki uttered, turning to press a kiss to Izuku’s lips, smirking when the smaller squealed as he fell on top of him, trapping him beneath the weight of his body.

“Kacchan!” Izuku giggled as the blond peppered his face with feather light kisses.   
Katsuki didn’t even bother to stop the smirk from dropping into a soft smile as he listened to the smaller male’s delighted laughter, worming his arms underneath Izuku in order to hug him as tightly as possible, trying to muffle the sudden surge of affection he felt.

“I love you,” Katsuki mumbled, lips brushing against the skin on Izuku’s neck.  
Izuku smiled up at the ceiling, combing his fingers through wild, sandy blond hair that was a lot softer than it seemed. “I love you, too,”

Katsuki hummed in reply, just laying there, with Izuku bearing all his weight as he breathed in his scent, took in the feel of his body beneath his, the heat he gave off; the fragility that was the smaller male.   
“You guys are being sappier than usual,” Eijirou observed as he entered the room again, peering curiously at his two alphas. “Everything okay?”

“Course it is,” Katsuki grumbled as he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and looking up at the red head. “D’you want a sappy good morning greeting too?”  
Eijirou smiled brightly, too happy and awake for six thirty in the morning. “I always do!”

With a grunt, Katsuki beckoned his sharp toothed lover closer, tilting his head back to look up at Eijirou as he quickly made his way over. The beta placed his hands on his shoulders, his own going to cover the red head’s alluring hips, pulling him closer and closer, until Eijirou bent down and pressed their lips together in a long, loving kiss.

“Good morning,” Katsuki greeted, voice gruff.  
Eijirou smiled brightly, their lips still connected and brushing together as he mumbled his reply before kissing the blond again, climbing into his lap and situating himself comfortably. Katsuki hummed in interest as he wrapped his arms around the beta, allowing himself to be pushed down onto his back.

Shoto sat up, blankets wrapped around himself with his hair pointing in every direction. “Could I get a good morning like that?” He asked softly, almost sounding timid.  
His two kissing mates broke contact, Katsuki tilting his head back as far as he could without hurting himself and Eijirou looked up as Izuku turned with a curious look on his face.

“Of course, silly!” Izuku laughed as they all pounced on their omega, squashing him underneath their combined weight.  
Kisses were placed on his cheeks, lips and forehead, even his neck and collarbones.

For ten minutes, they all lay snuggled together in bed, just showering each other in affection. After a while, they all decided to get up and shower two at a time. By the time they were ready to go, it was seven o’clock, their room bathed in sunlight. Not knowing what else to do, they decide to leave their room and check up on everyone else to see whether someone was awake or not.

Knocking on their pack parents’ door and no one answered, Izuku tried the handle and discovered it was unlocked. He shared a look with his mates before shrugging and entering the room quietly, with Katsuki closing the door as silently as he could manage behind them. A quick peak inside the twins’ room revealed the two still fast asleep.

Izuku hesitated a moment before opening the ajar door to his parents’ room, peaking inside. Gon turned to look at them from over his shoulder—having woken up at the sound of them knocking on the door but had smelt the familiar scent of his pack children—he had slept with his back to the door. Izuku smiled timidly when his father grinned brightly and gestured his eldest son into the room. Izuku’s smile widened as he fully entered the room, walking around the bed.

“Come here guys,” Gon whispered, gesturing for the other three to enter.  
Shoto barely hesitated before he toed off his shoes and climbed underneath the blankets behind Gon, snuggling into his side when the elder turned onto his back. Izuku wormed his way into Killua’s arms, humming happily as his mother squeezed him gently in his sleep. Eijirou snuggled in behind him as Katsuki decided to lay next to Shoto.

Gon and Killua’s bed was slightly bigger than their own, though it was still an extremely tight fit with six people. Izuku hummed as he snuggled further into his mother’s arms, whom nuzzled his face into his sons’ soft curls, a frown tugging at his brow. The sounds of the room lulled into a comforting silence as Katsuki, Shoto and Eijirou fell asleep.

Izuku was on the cusp of sleep but kept being pulled beck to semi consciousness whenever Killua adjusted the slightest bit in his sleep, his frown never easing. A whine left his throat when Killua moved again, the omega letting out a strange sound as he squirmed a bit in his sleep.   
Gon turned slightly to look at the two, smiling apologetically at his son. “Sorry, Izuku, can I just-” he cut off, squirming his left arm underneath Killua’s body, wrapping tightly around his stomach; he physically pulled the smaller body toward him, as closely as possible. “-squeeze in here,”

Izuku was pulled along with his mother, the silver haired male clinging tightly to him, though his grip lessened once he was pressed up against his love once more and finally settled down, relaxing in his lovers hold. Izuku sighed once his mother stilled, snuggling into his chest with a smile.

Izuku had known that his parents hated waking up without one another, but he hadn’t known that they had trouble sleeping without each other. Come to think of it, whenever he had seen his parents sleeping together, they had always been wrapped in each other’s arms. They never even slept with their backs against each other, they only ever sleep holding onto one another.

Izuku wonders if this was a result of the war, and the fear they experienced—that they might not get to hold each other the next day--and as a result, it was now something akin to a habit, something they probably can’t—and don’t want to—break. It was beautiful, though, their love. Their relationship was such a good example of what Izuku wanted for himself and his lovers. The way they trusted each other, loved each other and respected one another; was utterly beautiful.

 

* * *

 

  
“Ah, so many babes around today, it’s hard to choose which one I want to make mine for the week,” Kai commented with a lovestruck look as he gazed over the sandy beach at the variety of women and men strolling up and down the length of the scorching grains.

“Didn’t you get turned down by like, three different people just yesterday?” A blonde woman asked, sitting at a picnic table near the male, her caramel coloured skin glistening from a mixture of the sea water as well as sun block, her green eyes half lidded with her cheek resting in her left palm as she gazed lazily at her male companion. “Can you really move on that quickly?”

Kai swivelled around to face the blond with a scowl, pointing at her angrily. “Hush, Kona! I don’t need to hear that from you!”  
The blonde merely stuck her tongue out at him as a reply, waving him off with her free hand as she turned to face the red haired female next to her. “He’s such a flirt!” She giggled, green eyes closed in mirth.

“He sure is, but you know Kai, he flirts with anything that breathes, whether it wears a skirt or pants, so long as they’re what he deems to be beautiful,” the redhead commented, shaking her head with a sigh. “One of these days, you’re going to anger the wrong person,”

“Don’t say that, Leilani!” A chipper, male voice spoke up, a sandy blonde male appeared behind Kai and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Our boy just hasn’t found the one yet! This is just his way of finding his soulmate!”

“That’s bullshit, and you know it, Koi!” Kona claimed as she stood abruptly, violently throwing out her right hand to point accusingly at the two males. “This is just his way of finding a quick fuck that’s also a pretty little thing to hang from his arm for a few days before he grows tired of them and eventually toss them aside,”

Leilani gave the female a disapproving look. “Such vulgar language coming from a lovely lady such as yourself, please refrain,”  
“Not true,” Kai interrupted, eyes closed with a strange look on his face. “I found my soulmate, just yesterday afternoon,” he claimed, placing one hand over his chest. “A pretty thing he was, too,”

“Oh? So, it’s a guy that stole you heart for good?” Kona asked as she dropped back down in her seat. “Care to elaborate?”  
A dreamy sigh escaped the male’s lips, ignoring the curious look Koi gave him as he moved out from the male’s arms, gazing out over the beach once more. “Such a beauty! Like a moonchild,”

“Moonchild?” Koi inquired, sharing a curious look with the two girls.  
“Hey!” A raspy voice screeched at them as a grey-haired male pointed from the shop near them. “Quit babbling and get back to work!”

The group of four jumped in surprise, turning to the elderly male as one.  
“Yes sir!” They replied in unison.  
“Anyway.” Kai cleared his throat once he was sure their boss had left. “Make no mistake, by the end of this week, I will make him mine,”

 

* * *

 

  
“Look, mamma, a shark!” Zukil cried out, pointing to the tank in front of him in the aquarium they were visiting that day. The small boy gazed at the swimming fish with awe, face pressed against the glass as he gaped openly. “It’s so pretty,” he murmured.

Killua smiled softly at his baby boy. “It really is, hm,” he hummed, walking towards his son and placing a loving hand on his silky, white hair, gently brushing the strands.  
Zukil turned to look up at his mother curiously before he smiled shyly and held his arms out, silently asking to be picked up.

Killua complied, bending down and carefully taking his son into his arms, turning them so they could both look back into the water, watching as two sharks swam about in the tank, surrounded by an assortment of fishes, a tortoise and plant life. Zukil tilted his head to rest his cheek on his mother’s shoulder, the two continued to watch the majestic creatures swim around the tank.

“Daddy?” Izumi asked, tugging on Gon’s pantleg, drawing his attention away from watching Katsuki furiously rubbing his fist into a struggling Denki’s hair, the blond alpha ignoring the indignant squawks of the smaller male.

“Yeah?” Gon asked distractedly as he turned to look at his girl, contemplating whether he should step in or not.  
“Is mamma okay?” She asked, turning her head to look at her mother while still holding onto her father’s pants.

Curious, Gon blinked and looked up at his love--whose back was turned to him—but even so, he could near instantly tell something was bothering his smaller lover. Killua looked so-  
“He’s okay, don’t worry, baby; why don’t we go talk to them?” Gon suggested, giving his daughter a reassuring smile, one she returned tentatively before she nodded and started tugging him toward her mother and brother.

“Mamma! Big brother!” She called, gaining their attention as she giggled and waved.  
“Izumi!” Zukil cheered with a wide grin, spreading his arms wide as Killua let him down, running towards his sister and enveloping her in a bear hug, as if the two had finally been reunited after being separated for years.

“Mamma! Can we please go look at the starfish?” Izumi asked eagerly, smiling brightly up at her mother.  
“Of course, baby, you two stick together, though, okay?” Killua told with a smile.

Izumi’s smile dropped slowly as she nodded, turned her head to gaze up at her father with worried eyes. Gon gave her another reassuring smile; he’d take care of Killua, find out what was wrong with his love and cheer him up as best he could. Izumi hesitated a few moments before she turned back to her mother. Zukil released his sister as she moved to walk to her mother and hug his legs.

Killua blinked in surprise before he smiled and crouched in front of her, gently combing his fingers through her hair as she threw her arms around his neck. “What’s wrong, baby?” He murmured as he returned her hug.

Izumi merely shook her head in reply. “I love you,” she told, snuggling her face into his neck.  
“I love you too,” he replied sincerely with a worried frown.  
Izumi pulled back from her mother, gave him a warm smile and a goodbye peck on the lips before she turned around, grabbed her big brother by the wrist and dragged him away.

Killua blinked as he stood up, gazing after their twins for a while, watching as they gazed in awe at the myriad of starfish before he turned to look at Gon, whom was still standing a few feet away from him with his arms behind his back and a small smile on his lips. Killua frowned, not liking the distance between them at all.

“Why are you so far away, Gon?” Killua asked as he walked closer to his love, placing both of his hands on his hips and tilted his head back to gaze up into his golden-brown eyes.  
Gon’s smile widened as he wrapped his arms around Killua, pulling him closer. “No reason, Killua; but are you okay?”

“Yeah? Why do you ask?” Killua inquired as he tilted his head to the side slightly.  
Gon hummed in thought, his eyes trailing slowly over his lover’s features, taking in all the details, like he’d done hundreds of times before, but he never got tired of doing so. “Killua looks really sad today,” he pointed out as used his right hand to tuck a lock of silvery white hair behind his love’s ear.

Killua leaned his cheek into the touch, eyes fluttering close at the warmth of Gon’s hand now cradling his cheek. “Do I?” He hummed softly.  
“Killua does.” Gon nodded. “Do you want to tell me what’s bothering you? I don’t like it when something saddens Killua and makes your smile dim,”

A soft, genuine smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he opened his eyes again, smile growing at the seriousness that shone in those molten pools of gold. “It’s nothing really serious,” he assured, “but I don’t really feel like talking about emotions and stuff right now. Can we just stay here for a while?”

Gon stared into his love’s eyes for a while before he nodded. “Okay, Killua, but you’ll tell me eventually, right?” He inquired, seeming a bit fearful; he didn’t quite like it when Killua was upset yet unwilling to tell him what was wrong. He felt the need to know what was bothering his love, a sentiment he knew he shared with Killua.

It might sound possessive or overprotective, but they both wanted and needed to know what the other was feeling and thinking nearly all the time. It’s something that had started to happen with them very early on in their relationship, and it only grew worse with the second war. It was a relief, though, to know they both felt the same.

“Of course, Gon,” Killua replied, leaning forward to nuzzle his face into his taller lover’s neck, body being pulled closer when Gon tightened his grip on him. “Can we stay like this? Will you keep holding me?”  
Gon hummed, pressing a kiss to his temple. “You don’t even have to ask, Killua,” he murmured, “you know I’ll never let you go,”

“Stop! Bakubro! I said I was sorry, I won’t do it again!”  
Katsuki scoffed. “Course not,” he affirmed, “because you’ll be dead!”  
Denki squealed as the blond alpha started to viciously attack his sides with nimble fingers, wriggling strongly to pull out as many loud giggles as he possibly could from the blond omega.

“Why are you so upset? All he did was accurately compare you to that blowfish that looks like it’s frowning,” Shoto inquired, pointing to the tank that held the aforementioned fish.  
Katsuki growled deep in his chest as he finally released his hold on the smaller, squirming blond. “That’s exactly why I’m angry. I don’t fucking want to be compared to a fucking fish!”

Shoto sighed as Katsuki pouted and crossed his arms, though his pout quickly turned into a scowl when Tenya gasped behind him, suddenly appearing beside him in a whirlwind of scolding and gesturing arms.  
“Katsuki, please!” Tenya cried, “There are so many children present; refrain from loudly articulating your vulgar words!”

Katsuki growled before the two proceeded to bicker quite loudly about what was and was not acceptable to say in a public place. Izuku sweat dropped as he watched the two shouting at each other, Shoto closing his eyes and silently begging for patience to deal with the situation.

“Now, now, you two,” Touya interrupted, placing a hand on both napes of their necks, a pleasant smile on his lips as he physically pulled the two to walk with him away from the bench Alluka, Eijirou and Hitoshi were occupying. “Let’s not shout so loudly in a room that echoes so much, okay?”

Tenya adjusted his glasses. “Yes, of course, how rude of me,”  
Katsuki grumbled under his breath with his arms crossed over his chest but muttered his okay loudly enough for the older male to hear.

Ochaco giggled as she sat down next to Alluka, relieved once her weight was taken from her feet, having been standing for a few hours. “Touya is like the big brother of the family, huh?” She spoke, amusement clear in her tone of voice.  
Alluka smiled fondly. “He is,”

“The role fits him well, though, I think,” Ochaco commented, turning to smile brightly at Alluka, eyes closed. “He takes good care of the guys when they get a little too out of hand,”  
“You bet! ‘specially when mamma and papa aren’t here,“ Denki agreed, attempting to fix his hair.

“Big brother was always like this, even back then, when we were still children,” Shoto told with a small smile.  
“Well I guess it’s no wonder then!” Eijirou chirped as he bounced onto his feet. “He helped raise you, after all! So it’s only natural for him to be such a good guy!”  
Shoto blinked in surprise before he closed his eyes and smiled brighter. “I agree,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Kai is at it again! Honestly, I don't even know where the heck I'm going with this fic, I'm mostly just going with the flow at this point. I'm sure I'll figure something out eventually though.
> 
> This chapter had so much fluff. As I was writing this, I was struck with the thought, what the fuck do people do at the beach except lay on the sand all day?! I'll admit, this is one of the reasons why this chapter took so long, and some shits been going on at home, so it's a bit hard for me to concentrate right now. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! Warning, there may be smut!
> 
> Until next time guys!♡


	11. Vacation, Part 4

“Oh my god, why?” Touya asked, head tilted back to gaze up at the heavens, covered by tree branches and leaves dancing in the breeze. “Why is this my life?”  
Hitoshi huffed, stumbling closer to the elder alpha, thumping his forehead down on his upper back, leaning some of his weight on the taller male.

Dabi glanced over his shoulder at the equally if not more exhausted young adult, lavender hair tied back into a small ponytail, a few strands that had escaped stuck to his forehead with a sheen of sweat.   
“Our life?” Dabi corrected, turning his upper body in order to throw an arm around Hitoshi’s shoulder, pulling the slightly shorter male into his side to lean against him.

“Oh my-it’s not that bad! Stop being so fucking lazy and keep up!” Katsuki shouted from where he stood a few feet ahead of them, a scowl etched onto his features.  
“I don’t do physical activity,” Touya told, turning his head away before glancing at the angry blond from the corner of his eye. “Sorry,” he added sarcastically.

Katsuki bristled, looking very much like an angry cat, or a bomb about to detonate. “You were a villain, how the fuck did you survive all those years without any physical activity, huh?!”  
Touya shrugged. “Very carefully,”  
Katsuki groaned loudly, violently rubbing his hands through his hair before he released a deep sigh. “I don’t have the energy to deal with this crap,” he muttered before he flopped down onto a fallen tree trunk.

“Oh god, what a great idea,” Touya uttered, leading Hitoshi—whom looked very close to death—to sit down next to the blond alpha, sighing when he was finally able to relax somewhat.  
“Guys, c’mon, ‘s not so bad,” Denki commented humorously as he used his shirt to wipe sweat from his forehead.

“It is, though,” Touya replied, rubbing the back of his neck with a look of irritation on his face.  
“Maybe we should all take a break?” Gon suggested with an innocent smile, sweat dropping when he received multiple groans and a few glares as a response.

“This is so fucking unfair,” Katsuki grumbled under his breath, squinting at Gon, whom looked completely composed, as if they haven’t been hiking around in a jungle in the blistering heat for the passed hour, hour and a half.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Killua agreed, cheeks slightly flushed from the exertion of keeping up with an overly excited Gon.  
Gon offered his love a blindingly bright smile before he found a large rock to sit on, patting his lap for Killua to occupy.

Izuku sent a mental thank you for the break, his shirt clinging to his back with a sheen of sweat. They had decided to take a hike through the forest on the afternoon of their second day there. Izuku had suggested it, thinking it would be a good idea and he figured it’d be something Gon would enjoy, having grown up in nature as he did. What he didn’t think of was how hard it’d be to keep up with his father.

Had Izuku not known any better, he would have sworn his father was in his late teens, early twenties what with how much energy he had. Izuku found it quite disbelieving that they—young adults, in their early twenties, at the peak of their physical condition and pro heroes--couldn’t keep up with a man in his forties. Killua seemed perfectly capable of keeping up with Gon, but then again, he was always the only one that could.

Gon hummed as he wrapped his arms around his love, nosing at the back of his neck as Killua settled in his lap.  
“I kinda wish I stayed back at hotel with the girls now,” Denki commented as he situated himself in Dabi’s lap, seeing as Hitoshi had managed to fall asleep within minutes, taking up the remaining space of the log, and there were no other spots to sit except the ground and he was unwilling to sit there; who knew what kind of creatures and critters were scuttling about in the dead leaves, twigs and whatever else, just waiting for prey to pounce on and attack.

Eijirou decided to sit on Katsuki’s lap, while Shoto and Izuku squished onto the rock with Gon and Killua.  
“Yeah, Tenya had the right idea there,” Dabi agreed as wrapped one arm around the blond’s waist to keep him from sliding off.

The two girls had volunteered to stay behind and watch over the twins as they took their afternoon nap, mentioning something about having a girls day or something, and Tenya had said he wanted to stay behind because he wanted to call and check in on his brother while also being there as a helping hand when the twins woke up, revitalized and ready for more fun.

“Damn Hawaii for being so fucking hot,” Denki whined as he fell back against Touya’s chest.  
“Hm, maybe we should see if we can find a waterfall or something?” Killua suggested, eyes closed as he relaxed in his love’s strong, comforting hold.  
Gon hummed in thought, tilting his head back the slightest bit to sniff the air. “I think I smell some water a little way away,” he told slowly, brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to focus more on the smell of water and not his love’s alluring scent.

Denki chuckled in disbelief as Touya shook his head.  
“You can really smell _water?_ ” Katsuki questioned.  
Gon blinked at the blond as a small smile stretched across his lips. “Yeah,”  
“Why are you so fucking weird?” Katsuki muttered.

“No need to be jealous, Kacchan,” Killua purred with a teasing grin.  
Katsuki scoffed, shaking his head before he pressed his forehead to Eijirou’s shoulder. They lapsed into silence then, enjoying the hot sun on their skin as a small, yet constant breeze blew across them to cool them off slightest bit.

Shoto leant his head on Izuku’s shoulder, using his right side to cool them both off as well as Gon, whom had his back leant against theirs. Denki leant fully into Touya, fiddling with the elder alpha’s fingers to occupy himself with as Hitoshi breathed deeply, fast asleep with his head leaning on Touya’s shoulder.

“Maybe we should go find that waterfall?” Killua suggested as he sat up, frowning slightly at his damp, sweaty clothes that seemed to stick to his skin, the radiating heat from where he was pressed against Gon wasn’t helping, either.  
“But Killua!” Gon whined in protest, tightening his grip on his pale lover and nuzzling his face into his upper back. “I don’t want to let go yet,”

“C’mon, Gon, I’m getting really hot now; you can hold me again when we find the waterfall,”  
Gon pouted as he raised his head to look at Killua, whom was looking at him from over his shoulder. “Do you promise, Killua?”  
“I promise,”

Gon sighed harshly, but let go, nonetheless. “Fine, let’s go,”  
Touya gently shook Hitoshi awake as they all stood, grumbling grumpily as Gon lead them around the forest in what felt like circles in search of this waterfall that only he could smell (and later hear.)

Just as the young adults were getting truly fed up, Gon perked up and pulled back a few large, brightly coloured leaves to the side, revealing the mass of water they had been searching for, their senses assaulted by the loud sound, the smell of water on rock and the sudden, cooler breeze.

“Fucking finally,” Katsuki grunted, hands shoved into his pants pockets as they all spread out to explore the small area.  
It was decorated by a myriad of plant life and rock formations, the cliff the water was falling from into the crystal-clear lake was littered with moss, the rock that led up the cliffside was wet and slippery, sharp and jagged, ready to cut at even the slightest wrong move when climbing up.

“Is it even safe to swim in this?” Denki asked as he dipped his fingers into the cool water.  
Gon shrugged. “I’m not sure, but I don’t see why not?”  
“It’s too tempting not to,” Killua told, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it onto a nearby rock.

Gon grinned, following his love and jumping into the water, splashing Izuku and Eijirou, whom stood nearby.  
“Fuck this,” Katsuki mumbled before he too took off his shirt and jumped into the refreshing water.  
“Ah! So, refreshing!” Denki hummed as he waded in the water before he relaxed.

Hitoshi grumbled his agreement as he settled down beside his love, resting his head on his shoulder.  
Killua kept his promise, allowing Gon to hold him again as they stood closer to the waterfall than any of the others. The rest of the young adults swam around, playfully splashing each other as they went.

After about an hour, they got out of the water, redressing and finding their way back to their hotel, after they got lost for a small while. The twins were incredibly excited upon seeing their parents once more, greeting them with hugs and enthusiastic kisses. After a small while, they went back to the beach, where they spent the remainder of the day.

After they had gone to the aquarium earlier that day, they had gone on a boat ride to look at the fish that swam in the sea, which had nearly ended in disaster, when a whale had come out of seemingly nowhere and nearly crushed the boat when it had jumped out of the water. There had been a lot of loud screaming when that happened, and after it was over, the driver of the boat had decided just to take back to land. They had all been relieved when that decision was made. After all that excitement, the twins had passed out in their bed, and they had gone on their hike.

That night, a feast was held at the restaurant, torches lit with waiters tending to their customers and dancers entertaining the guests. They quickly learned that this was something that happened every night at the restaurant, something of a mild party held each night as entertainment. It was good fun, since everyone ate until they couldn’t anymore, then danced and drank the night away until they could barely stand.

Alluka smiled brightly at Izuku from across the table, subtly nodding her head to signal to him that she had, indeed, gone to book in Gon and Killua for their honeymoon suite, which they would take them to once they had finished eating dinner and dancing a bit. Alluka managed well to hide her nervousness as she tried to find the best opportunity to slip her brother the drug without him noticing.

The only ones that knew of her plan were Touya and Izuku, and she intended on keeping it that way; the less people who knew, the less guilty she’d feel. What increased her nervousness was the fact that she didn’t know what exactly the reaction would be, nor the dosage she had to give him. Would this drug even work on Killua? She didn’t know.

“Is something bothering you, Bakubro?” Denki asked softly from where he sat across from the usually angry blond. “You’ve been really quiet since we got back from the waterfall-no, the entire day, is everything okay?”

Katsuki gazed at his fellow blond for a while before he nodded curtly, eyes falling back down to stare at the table. Denki frowned in concern, chewing his lower lip. His pack alpha had been so quiet for most of the day, which wasn’t really _all that_ surprising, but this was a different type of quiet. Like he was deep in thought.

“Don’t worry about it too much,” Touya muttered from his right, bumping their shoulders together affectionately with a small, reassuring smile. “Mom’s on it,”  
Denki blinked before he grinned, nodding eagerly once he understood.  
Hitoshi smiled softly which he hid behind his glass as he took a sip from his drink.

“Katsuki,” Killua called softly, gently rubbing a hand up the blond’s back. “Let’s talk?”  
Katsuki chewed the inside if his lower lip before he nodded. “Yeah, on the beach?”  
Killua smiled with a nod, patiently waiting for the blond to stand up and lead the way.  
“Alluka, could you get me another drink while I’m gone?” He asked, glancing at her from over his shoulder.

“Oh! Uhm, sure!” She replied, jumping slightly at the sudden call of her name.  
“Thank you.” Killua waved goodbye to his twins, winking at Gon as he followed the blond.  
Katsuki lead Killua onto the beach, stopping only a few feet away from the water and staring out across the pitch-black water, wind gently ruffling through his hair.

Killua moved to take a seat on the sand, knees pulled up to his chest, arms hugging his legs as he tilted his head back to gaze up the stars and moon lighting up the night sky. The sky was clear and there were many stars that night, but it didn’t quite meet the amount, clarity and beauty of Whale Island. Killua felt a sudden longing, to go back there and maybe stay there, where it was calm and peaceful.

He longed to sit on that familiar cliff, with a fire created by collected wood their only source of light, except the moon and stars. He longed for the warmth of that fire and Gon’s heat by his side, the quiet of the wilderness with his love as his only company. Maybe they should go back there, when all their children are graduated and old enough to watch over themselves and each other, when they no longer needed Gon and Killua’s protection and constant guidance in life.

Katsuki slumped onto the ground beside his pack mother, running a hand through his hair as he crossed his legs and sighed. He didn’t really know how to bring up the subject that had been bothering him for a great while now. He had originally intended on talking with Shoto and Eijirou about this first, but he needed to know he had Killua’s approval first.

It was ridiculous, he was twenty-four years old, he could make these decisions himself, he didn’t need his parental figures permission anymore. But then, he didn’t want to upset Killua nor Gon, and he could really use some good advice. Killua knew Izuku inside and out, knew best what the young alpha was thinking and how to get through to him. And if Killua could handle the thought of being separated from Izuku, then Izuku could do the same.

“I-fuck, I don’t know how to start talking about this shit,” the blond grumbled, tugging at his own hair as he slouched, resting his elbows on his knees, both hands fisted into his hair as he stared down at the grains of sand between his crossed legs.  
“It’s not anything bad, is it?” Killua asked softly, not liking how stressed his pup seemed to be.

Katsuki shook his head. “Well, no, I-I don’t think so?”  
Killua frowned; Katsuki almost never stuttered, and even less did he sound unsure of himself. “First thing that comes to mind related to what’s bothering you, tell me. You can ramble too, if you want, that’s usually the best way to get the point across when you’re struggling,” he advised, gently bumping their shoulders together with a soft, reassuring smile.

Katsuki gazed at him from over his shoulder for a minute before he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and sighed. “It’s just that, I want to start a family,” he revealed, holding his breath because, he didn’t know if Killua would be okay with that—being a grandmother already.  
Killua blinked in surprise before he cooed loudly, chest rumbling with a pleased purr as he cupped his own cheeks at the mental image of his future, adorable grandchildren.

Katsuki released his breath, a relieved smile pulling at his lips, he thought it a decent reaction to the relief he felt. It was quite clear that Killua didn’t mind even the slightest, and was probably really looking forward to it, too.

“I still need to talk to the others about it, so it probably won’t happen right away, but there are a few things I’m worried about,”  
“What things are those?” Killua asked curiously with a slight tilt of his head.  
“Izuku,” Katsuki stated simply as he combed his fingers through his hair.

Killua’s frown returned. “What about him?”  
Katsuki was quiet for a small while, cursing under his breath before he straitened and bodily turned to face his mother better, Killua doing the same.

“You and Gon, you plan on having a few more pups, right?” He inquired.  
Killua blinked in surprise again, a light blush painting itself over his cheeks as he nodded his reply.  
“You know, there isn’t enough space in the house,” Katsuki pointed out.

Killua bit the inside of his lower lip, and suddenly, he knew just where this conversation was going. “You’re right. The twins will eventually need their own rooms, and if we do have more pups, and the four of you have pups of your own, there isn’t going to be nearly enough room. So, I’m guessing you want to find a place of your own, but you don’t know how Izuku will react to that?”

Katsuki nodded, glad that he didn’t have to tell it all. “It’s just, he’s really attached to you guys, he loves you so much, and he’s only been reunited with you for a few years, not nearly enough time to make up the time you lost. But I know he wants pups of his own, it’s so fucking obvious what with how he is with the twins; I’m just worried he doesn’t realise that it means he’ll have to—fuck, this sounds so fucking bad—but he’d have to somewhat let go of you and Gon,”

Killua opened his mouth to reply, but Katsuki cut him off as he started to ramble.  
“I mean, it’s not like I want him to let go of you guys entirely, fuck, I could never ask him to do that! Besides, I love you guys too much to let go, I just-I fucking want what you and Gon have with the twins, I want to experience happiness like that. But Izuku, if he can’t stomach the idea of not seeing you every day, then I don’t fucking know what to do! I don’t want to upset him or force him into doing something he doesn’t want-I could never ask him to do that! I just, fuck-I-!”

“Katsuki, baby, calm down,” Killua cut in with a soft smile as he cupped both of cheeks. “I understand what you’re trying to say, don’t worry, just relax,”  
Katsuki took another deep breath, only then taking note of how his heart was pounding wildly against his ribcage; he was so worried.

“There, there,” Killua hushed, “everything is going to be okay,” he told as he combed the fingers of one hand through spiky blond hair. “Why won’t you just bring this up to Izuku himself? You know he’ll understand, he might just need a little while to come to terms, but he won’t shoot you down entirely,”

“I know, I know, he’s one of the most understanding people I know, I just needed some advice, or reassurance that it’s okay for me to think that he should do this-I don’t fucking know,”   
Killua chuckled softly at his pup’s apparent distress, albeit unnecessary. “It’s okay, I think it’s reasonable to expect that; it’s really logical, actually. The four of you can’t be stuck living in the past, you need to move forward with your lives, too, and if that means moving out of the house into your own, then so be it,”

“You’re really okay with letting go of Izuku?” Katsuki inquired softly, frowning with concern.  
Killua smiled sadly. “Of course. Not that I won’t miss him, but I understand that I can’t keep him all to myself anymore. That being said, I do expect to see the lot of you at least once a week, okay?”  
Katsuki chuckled. “I don’t think once a week is enough,”

Killua’s smile turned slightly happier as he leant forward to nuzzle his pup affectionately, purring when Katsuki returned the gesture.   
“Okay, now you should talk to your mates about this too, and be honest with Izuku, he’ll understand,” the omega advised, cupping both alpha’s cheeks as he nuzzled their noses together.

Katsuki huffed with amusement as Killua pressed a lingering, loving kiss to his forehead before pulling back.  
“We should probably go back, who knows what those fuckers are up to,”  
Killua snorted as he climbed onto his feet, offering his hand for the blond. “You’re right, hopefully they aren’t burning the place down,”


	12. Happy Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some smut in this chapter!

“Oh! Big brother!” Alluka called once she spotted her brother and Katsuki walking back toward them just as she left the bar. “I got you another drink! It’s some kind of sweet, fruity thing the bartender recommended; I wasn’t sure if you’d like it, but the guy insisted that someone who likes sweets would enjoy it, so I figured, why not?” She explained with an innocent smile as she handed her brother the brightly coloured drink.

Killua hummed as he inspected the glass before he shrugged and took a sip, frowning slightly at the taste. Alluka felt her heartrate speed up a bit.   
“Is there alcohol in this?” He questioned, eyeing the drink again.  
Alluka swallowed nervously. “Uhm, I don’t know? I didn’t think to ask,” she replied, “I can get you something else if it bothers you?”

Killua contemplated it for a moment before he waved her off. “It’s fine, I have a high tolerance, it’ll probably take more than this to affect me. Thank you, though.” He smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and hugging her close as he led her along back to their table, passing Hitoshi and Denki who were dancing, the blond grinding against his alpha provocatively.

“Killua!” Gon called, waving excitedly with a wide smile on his lips, the twins sitting beside him and drawing colourful pictures on paper with Ochaco and Tenya.  
Killua brightened as he released his hold on his sister, taking the empty seat beside Gon, whom instantly wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him as close as physically possible.

Alluka sat next to Katsuki, taking a sip of her own drink as she watched her brother and his mate talk before Killua handed his drink over to Gon for him to taste. Alluka hid a triumphant smirk behind her glass, even as Gon pulled a face at the taste; he still swallowed it, expressing his dislike of it to Killua.

Dabi raised a brow at her once the two made eye contact, glancing between her and the two adults for a few moments before his eyes widened in realisation. “You didn’t,”  
“Oh, I did,” she revealed with a grin.

Dabi shook his head in disbelief, turning his head to watch as Killua steadily finished his drink; and the drug Alluka fed him.  
“How much did you give him?” He inquired.  
Alluka hummed in thought. “Well I wasn’t really sure about the dosage, so I gave him about half,”

Dabi gaped at the girl in shock, slowly shaking his head in disbelief. “Isn’t that too much?”  
Alluka shrugged as she watched Denki and Hitoshi come back from where they had been dancing, the purple haired male kissed his mate’s cheek before he parted from him in the direction of the bathroom.

Denki slumped into the seat beside Killua sighing with exhaustion as he fanned himself with his hand, hair slightly damp as he complained of how warm he was. Both Alluka and Dabi watched in a variety of horror as Killua offered the rest of his drink to the blond, whom accepted it gratefully and downed it in a few gulps.

“I told you something would go wrong,” Dabi quipped as Denki placed the glass down, pulling a face at the taste as Gon and Killua chuckled at him.  
“Oh my God, this is bad,”

 

* * *

 

  
An hour of dancing later, Killua started to feel strange. He was sort of drowsy, his cheeks burning with a light, near constant blush and he wondered if it was because of his sudden lethargy or because he felt incredibly warm. Maybe a bit of both.

And Gon started to smell so damn good, Killua’s nose was damn near permanently buried into his neck to inhale his scent; it started to stir something in him. It didn’t help that they were practically grinding on each other, caught in their own little world. Logically, Killua knew that they needed to stop this before it got too crazy, but then Gon started to kiss his neck and suddenly, any clear thought he may have had disappeared.

It was around this time that Izuku decided to step in, smiling brightly, innocently, like he didn’t just have to break his parents out of their heated moment.   
“We actually have another present for you guys,” he admitted, eyes closing as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh? That’s a bit surprising,” Killua admitted, relieved when he felt his cheeks begin to cool.  
Izuku nodded. “Uhm, yeah, you guys should maybe say goodbye to Zukil and Izumi, just in case,”  
Killua frowned in alarm. “What-?”  
“It’s nothing bad!” Izuku cut in, “It’s just in case, I promise you’ll understand in a few minutes,”

Killua hesitated a moment before he nodded. Izuku stood beside them for about ten minutes as they said goodbye to the twins, kisses, hugs, goodbyes and I love you’s shared before he was able to lead them back into the hotel with Alluka close behind. Just before entering the elevator, Izuku procured two blindfolds, offering them out with a sheepish smile.

Gon grinned as he allowed his son to tie his over his eyes, having to be led into the elevator. The ride up to the very top floor was mostly quiet as Killua assessed the condition of his body, leant against the wall with his eyes covered. The quiet hum of the elevator wasn’t aiding in preventing him from falling asleep, yet a pleasant warmth started to wash over his body, making his skin feel strangely sensitive to the dull vibration of the elevator.

Killua stepped away from the wall lest he start moaning at the odd pleasure it caused. The two were led out of the small space and down a long hallway, stopping at the very last doorway at the end of the hall, where Alluka quickly swiped them in.

“Okay,” Izuku spoke as he led his parent to the middle of the room, smiling at all the effort Ochaco and Alluka had put in. The large, king sized bed had dark bedding, with rose petals scattered atop the duvet in the shape of a heart. At the entrance of the room, there was a door that lead into what looked like a small living room area with red sofas and a large TV. There were then three steps down toward the bed—where Izuku stopped his parents at the top--with another door to the bathroom that—according to Alluka—had a jacuzzi bath. A trail of rose petals led from the first step all the way down to the bed.

“We’re just going to leave you guys here, you have this for two nights and two days! You’ll need to count to sixty before you can take off your blindfolds. Enjoy, we’ll see you guys soon…ish!” Izuku explained, pecking his mother on the cheek before they both rushed out of the room, closing the door quickly behind them, ignoring Killua’s call for them to wait. “Oh! And happy anniversary!” He called into the room before he closed the door again.

“Should we really wait until the count of sixty?” Gon asked curiously after a few moments of silence.  
Killua hummed before he shook his head. “Yeah, no, I’m not waiting that long,”  
Gon chuckled as he removed his blindfold, blinking in surprise at the room, briefly taking note of their luggage in the corner of the room before he took in everything else.

“Wow,” Killua murmured, “I guess I understand now why we had to say goodbye to the twins,” he told as he walked about the room, inspecting.  
Gon hummed as he brushed his fingers over the heavy, dark red curtains, pulling them back to reveal a sliding glass door that opened to a balcony overlooking the ocean. “Hm, we get two days and two nights all to ourselves, what are we even going to do with ourselves?” He asked, pinning Killua with a mischievous look.

Killua grinned as he brushed his fingertips over the bead spread, turning to gaze at his mate from over his shoulder, his grin dropping into a flirtatious smile. Gon watched Killua for a few moments before he pulled away from the wall, he had been leaning against to gaze out of the window.

The smaller male bit his lower lip to try and prevent himself from making any noise as his love sauntered over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. The pleasant warmth that Killua had been experiencing for the past few minutes was quickly turning into arousal once he caught the scent of his alpha once more.

Gon didn’t waste any more time to dip his head down and connect their lips in a soft, loving kiss that quickly gained heat and passion. Killua moaned softly when Gon licked his bottom lip, quickly parting his lips to allow his love’s tongue to slip into his mouth and dance with his own. Killua placed his palms on Gon’s chest, slowly dragging them up and down his love’s pecks before wrapping his arms around his neck.

Gon’s hands slid up and down Killua’s sides, sliding down, back arching as he reached further down until he could curl his fingers around the back of Killua’s thighs, effortlessly picking his weight up. Not breaking the kiss, Killua wrapped his legs around his alpha’s waist, feeling himself tip backwards as Gon gently laid him on the bed, ruining the heart shaped rose petals.

Gon briefly broke the kiss to sit back and pull his shirt up over his head, tossing the article of clothing to the side, not caring where it landed before he bent forward again to press kisses to Killua’s exposed neck, shoulders and collarbone, pulling away the strap of the tank top he was wearing when it got in his way.

Killua tilted his head to the side, allowing his love better access to his pale skin, moaning breathlessly as his lover sucked a red mark into one of his sweet spots.   
“Killua,” Gon murmured, nosing at his hairline near the nape of his neck. “You smell so good,” he growled.

A louder moan tumbled passed the omega’s lips when his alpha nipped aggressively at their bond mark on his neck, eyelids sliding shut at the mild pleasure the action caused. Gon pulled back slightly, using his right hand to tilt Killua’s head back to face him, their lips meeting in a messy, heated kiss.

Their tongues briefly fought for dominance before Killua relinquished. As their tongues danced together, Gon’s left hand trailed down Killua’s side, the smaller male shivering under the gentle touch as the alpha’s hand climbed back up, this time underneath Killua’s shirt, gently caressing the soft, pale skin on his prominent hipbone.

They kissed for a few more moments before Gon broke the kiss again, his hands dragging up Killua’s stomach, pulling his shirt up to reveal the pale, scarred skin of his toned stomach. The black shirt rode up to the smaller male’s chest where it sat bundled and relatively out of the way so Gon could trail kisses up and down the newly revealed skin, sucking and nipping bruises at random.

“Hm, Killua,” Gon hummed, eyes trailing up to connect with silvery blue, noting with deep satisfaction the beautiful shade of red on his love’s pale cheeks, his hot breath fanning over Killua’s lower stomach. “I want to mark Killua all over. Can I, please?” He asked, pressing a kiss to the skin just above the waist band of Killua’s pants.

Killua’s eyelids dropped slightly, licking his lips in anticipation as he nodded his consent. “Yes, Gon, I-please-ngh!”  
A guttural moan left his throat when Gon pulled down the right side of his pants and underwear, his teeth sinking into and breaking the skin around Killua’s hipbone, a few beads of blood rising from the fresh wound.

“Oh,” Killua moaned, releasing a harsh breath he had sucked in at the initial pain.  
The silver haired male licked his lips, his fingers tangling into the coarse hair of his lover as Gon lapped at the blood, cleaning the wound and pressing apologetic kisses the now red skin. Killua glanced down the length of his body when he felt Gon tug at the other side of his waist band, pulling the rest of his clothing down his hips, rumbling in gratitude when Killua raised his hips to make the action easier.

Gon tossed the nuisance clothing aside, reaching forward to pull his love’s shirt off, too. Killua’s already tinted cheeks darkened further as Gon sat back on his haunches to take in his nudity, his palms slowly trailing up and down Killua’s thighs. Gon smiled lovingly down at his blushing love, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips, his right cheek, their bond mark, his collarbones, chest, stomach and the new bite mark before he trailed further down.

He nipped and sucked his way across the skin from one hipbone to the other, lips brushing feather light all the way down Killua’s hip and thigh, tongue licking a long, wet stripe down his left inner thigh, pausing at a particularly sensitive spot right in the middle of his inner thigh that had Killua’s breath hitching on a soft sigh of pleasure.

Gon nipped at the spot, sucking a dark red bruise onto the pale skin before he opened his mouth a little wider and bit down hard, teeth breaking skin with the pressure.  
“Oh, my go-fuck!” Killua cried out, head tilted back as he breathed harshly, chest heaving as Gon kissed and licked at the second wound he had created.

“Are you okay, Killua?” Gon murmured, lips brushing against the sensitive skin he had just wounded.  
Killua moaned, tilting his head to the side as he attempted to gain control his breathing. “Mhm,” he affirmed after a moment.  
Gon grinned brightly at his love. “Good,” he purred, both of his hands gripping Killua’s hips before flipped the omega over onto his stomach with little to no effort.

Killua made a noise of surprise in the back of his throat at the sudden action, but quickly relaxed once more as he pressed one of his heated cheeks against the cool bedding, his breath blowing away a single rose petal. Gon slid his hands up and down Killua’s back, humming before he sat back again, undoing the button on his pants and slowly pulling down his zipper.

The silver haired male propped himself up on his elbows, moving to turn and watch his mate undress, but the sudden weight of the bigger male on his back had him stilling, muffling a groan into the bedding as Gon grinded his half hard cock against his ass, causing the smaller male to quiver in anticipation.

“Killua,” Gon rumbled, pressing a kiss behind his love’s left ear. “Do you trust me?”  
Killua frowned slightly at the question, turning his head to make eye contact with his lover over his shoulder, feeling wary at the mischievous look in his golden eyes. “Of course, Gon,”  
The alpha grinned before he held out his left hand, keeping it in Killua’s line of sight, his grin widening further as he watched his small lover’s eyebrows rise. “Neh, Killua, can I use it?”

Killua watched the blindfold gently swaying in Gon’s hand, his mind bringing forth the memory of the promise Gon had made him back on Mother’s Day. He chewed his lower lip for a moment before he nodded his consent, turning his head to face forward again and make it easier for Gon to tie the black cloth over his eyes.

“Is this too tight, Killua?” Gon asked softly, waiting patiently for his love’s reply.  
Killua shook his head slowly. “No, it’s fine Gon,”  
The alpha nodded to himself as he finished tying the blindfold, smiling as he watched Killua carefully laying his cheek against the bedding once more, his cheeks tinged a light red from his arousal.

Leaning forward and resting some of his weight on his forearms that dug into the bed on either side of Killua’s head, Gon placed the rest of his weight on his love and buried his nose into the hair near Killua’s nape, inhaling his alluring scent as he ground his hips down. Killua’s breath hitched on a low moan as he felt the head of Gon’s cock brush against his hole.

“God, Gon,” Killua whimpered as his alpha bit and sucked at the bond mark on his neck before pulling back abruptly.  
“Killua,” Gon spoke up suddenly, a frown tugging at his brows. “You, you smell like you’re in heat,” he pointed out, raising his body off his mate to gaze down at him, eyebrows raising as he watched slick trail between Killua’s thighs.

The omega whined at the sudden absence of his mate’s heat and weight on his back.  
“Are you feeling okay, Killua? I didn’t think your heat was until a few more months?”  
Killua shook his head, propping himself up on one elbow, using his free hand to raise the blindfold up slightly so he could look at his alpha. “It’s fine, Gon, this happens sometimes,” he assured. “It’ll go away once you’ve knotted me,”

Gon gave his love a sceptical look. “You’re sure?”  
Killua grunted. “Yes, Gon, now get ready to fuck me,”  
The alpha laughed at his lovers’ crass words as Killua tugged the blind fold back into place. “Well, at least this way, we won’t need any lube,” he mumbled to himself as he gripped Killua’s hips, physically raising him up to his hands and knees.

Pressing one hand into the mattress, Gon leant forward to trail kisses and nips across Killua’s shoulder blades and down his spine, leaving small, red bruises in his wake. He spent a bit more time biting and sucking the dimples at the bottom of his spine, his free hand gripping and squeezing his omega’s left ass cheek. Pulling back slightly, he admired his work, taking in the sight of Killua’s bruised back before he took his right hand and placed it on Killua’s other ass cheek, squeezing and spreading both, smacking one and pulling a pleasured grunt from his love.

The thumb of his right hand slowly pressed against Killua’s hole, gently urging the tight ring of muscle to relax before he pulled it back, ignoring his love’s whine of protest; he gathered the slick that slid down Killua’s thighs onto his fingers, spreading it evenly.  
Killua licked his lips in anticipation, leaning forward and resting his weight on his forearms, taking a deep breath. Gon smiled as he gently squeezed Killua’s left hip with hand before he pressed in two of his fingers, all the way to the knuckle.

A long, deep moan left Killua’s throat at the sudden stretch and burn from the intrusion, his fingers gently curling into the bedsheets.   
“Oh my god, Gon,” he moaned as his alpha started to thrust his fingers in and out, slow and deep.  
Soft grunts and groans of increasing pleasure escaped Killua as he rocked his hips back into Gon, fucking himself on his alpha’s fingers, whom was spreading his fingers in a scissor like motion to loosen his lover further to comfortably take him.

Gon hummed as he pressed a kiss to his omega’s nape, inhaling his scent, his cock twitching at the delicious smell. He could barely remember the last time he was affected by Killua’s scent this much, even during his heat. The last time, he thinks, was maybe when they had sex for the first time? Or maybe that time they spent Killua’s heat together for the first time after the war four, five years ago? He wasn’t sure, but what he did know, was that this scent Killua was giving off was damn near overwhelming.

“Gon, please, I’m ready, please, I-hmn,” Killua pleaded, lowering his chest to the bed, fingers digging and pulling at the duvet.  
Gon growled deep in his chest, thrusting his fingers a bit more aggressively before he decided to add another. “Not yet Killua,”

The silver haired male whined, biting his lower lip as Gon started to brush up against his prostate, a loud moan tearing passed his lips when his alpha started insistently rubbing at the bundle of nerves.   
“Fuck, fuck!” Killua cried, shooting up onto his hands so he could climb further up the bed, trying to move away from the constant pleasure. “Gon, please, please, just-”

Gon cut his love off with a gentle hush as he pulled his fingers out, placing both hands on the smaller males’ hips, urging him to crawl further up the bed toward where the pillows were stacked.  
“Why don’t you grab the headboard for some support, Killua?” Gon murmured as he guided his lover’s hands up onto the wooden headboard.

Killua supported his weight on his knees, fingers gripping the cool wood strongly, knuckles turning white from the pressure. Taking a few moments to take a few deep breaths as he waited for Gon to lube himself up with his slick, Killua took stock of his body. He was overly sensitive and hot, like he was in heat, but twice as intense and overwhelming. He was acutely aware of Gon’s presence behind him, even if he couldn’t see his mate, he could still feel, hear and smell him.

Gon’s scent had also grown more intense, reacting to Killua’s impromptu heat with his rut. Killua was slightly worried that his love had actually gone into rut, which would mean he would be unable to travel for two whole weeks. However nice that sounded, Killua knew they wouldn’t be able to do it, they had responsibilities back home, children to care for.

Every worrisome thought left Killua when he felt the head of Gon’s cock rub teasingly against his hole, his legs quivering in anticipation as he took a deep breath.  
Without further warning, Gon started to press in, steadily pushing himself further in without giving Killua time to adjust, until he was all the way in, stilling to allow his love time to get used to him and breathe.

Killua released a shaky breath, dropping his head forward as he sucked in air, trying to calm his rapid climb towards climax. Gon had only just entered him and already he felt close to coming.  
“Are you okay, Killua?” The alpha asked, sounding strained as he rested his forehead against Killua’s back, between his shoulder blades.

Killua swallowed, then nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay; you can move now, Gon,”  
Gon hummed, planting a few loving kisses to his loves back and nape before pulling back, gripping both of his hips; he grinded his hips up into Killua before pulling out slowly, and thrusting back in. Gon kept his pace slow, thrusting in as deeply as he could manage.

Killua moaned softly with every thrust, the two adjusting occasionally to try and find Killua’s sweet spot again, sweat slicking their skin from the exertion.   
“Almost there, Gon” Killua moaned breathily, “Just a little bit to the left-oh, OH! Fuck, yes! Right there!”

Gon moaned as Killua squeezed around him, pausing briefly to adjust again before he started thrusting once more, hitting his lover’s prostate with every thrust.  
“Oh fuck. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fu-FUCK! Yes, Gon!” Killua chanted, his legs buckling underneath his weight and the intense pleasure, his arms shaking from the strength he forced into them in order to keep himself upright.

“God, Killua,” Gon groaned, nipping at his shoulder. “Feels so good,”  
“Yeah, Gon, I-” Killua cut off with a guttural moan, moving to brace himself on his forearms on the bed instead before changing positions again to lay his chest on the bed.

Gon paused, allowing them both a minute to catch their breath as he adjusted to Killua’s change in position, pressing down on his lover’s lower back to guide him in laying down flat, with a pillow propping up his hips. Killua hummed in appreciation as his muscles relaxed somewhat, breathing returning to normal as he pressed his cheek into another pillow, glad for the small break. He had been seconds away from coming, and that would have just been embarrassing.

Killua turned his head to the side as he felt Gon’s weight rest on top of him again, right forearm supporting most of his weight, his left-hand brushing down Killua’s back before gripping his shaft and pushing back in. Killua moaned at the re-entry, jumping slightly when he felt his love touch his face, gripping his chin and guiding him into a slow, loving kiss.

Gon broke the kiss, burying his face into Killua’s shoulder as he adjusted again before pulling out and thrusting back in again. Killua whimpered as his love brushed against his prostate, face flushing as he felt himself near his climax once more, tears pricking at his eyes in frustration. On one hand, he wanted this to last so much longer, but on the other, he really, really wanted to cum.

“Gon,” Killua whined, practically sobbing at his growing frustration. “Please, go faster,”  
Gon hummed, speeding up slightly, still going as deeply as he could, groaning as Killua clenched around him. “Hmn, Killua,” he moaned, moving to support his weight on both forearms on either side of Killua’s head, planting a kiss to his love’s temple.

Killua blindly searched for Gon’s hands, a pleased sound leaving his mouth when he found them, placing his atop Gon’s, palms pressing against the backs of his alpha’s hands, their fingers intertwining. Turning his head, Killua used their intertwined hands to pull Gon’s right arm closer to him so he could kiss his lover’s wrist and somewhat muffle his loud moans against his skin.

Swearing under his breath, Gon started nipping and kissing their bond mark on Killua’s neck, his thrusts steadily gaining speed and pulling longer and louder moans from his lover beneath him. He aimed his thrusts to brush over or directly hit his omega’s prostate, feeling his own orgasm nearing at a steady pace.  
“Oh, Gon, I, I’m going to-ah!” Killua gasped, his body tensing as he felt a tingling sensation sweep over his pelvic region.

Gon rumbled in reply, he could both feel and smell Killua’s rapidly approaching climax. “Killua, please, just hold on a bit, I’m-”  
Killua cried out, cutting him off with a shake of his head, his body beginning to shake beneath him. “I, I can’t, Gon, I-! I’m going to cum, I-!”

Killua cut off with a long, loud moan as he tensed beneath Gon, his inner walls tightening and twitching around him as he came all over the pillow beneath him. Relief flooded through his veins, causing his body to slump further into the bed, boneless and panting. Frowning with slight dissatisfaction, Gon waited a small while for his love to relax completely before he sat up and pulled his still achingly hard cock out of his love, figuring he could just finish himself off.

Killua whined at the sudden empty feeling. “No, come back Gon,” he called, blindly reaching behind him in search of his lover. “Just give me a minute and I’ll be ready to go again,” he told.  
Gon shook his head with a small smile. “It’s fine, Killua, I can take care of it,” he informed, taking his member with his right hand to start stroking it slowly.

“Damn it, Gon,” Killua mumbled to himself, pulling the blindfold up onto his forehead before he rolled onto his back to look at his love. “Please wait,” he asked softly.  
Gon sighed, releasing himself; he couldn’t say no to the look Killua was giving him. Smiling triumphantly, Killua pushed himself up into a sitting position, scooting closer to his alpha.

“Neh, Killua, you still smell like you’re in heat,” Gon told as his omega climbed into his lap, arms wrapping around his neck and shoulders.  
“Hmn,” Killua hummed, pressing kisses onto his love’s neck, taking his time to nip and suck his own marks into his tan skin. “I told you, dummy, it’ll go away when you knot me,”

Gon hummed in acknowledgement, releasing a shaky breath as Killua focused on a particularly sensitive spot right in the middle on his neck on the left. The alpha placed his palms on his lover’s thighs, slowly rubbing up and down as Killua’s lips trailed further down his neck towards his collar bone.

A hiss whistled passed Gon’s clenched teeth as Killua took his arousal into his hand, thumb brushing over the slit on the head. Killua sat back to watch Gon’s expression as he pumped his hand up and down, occasionally squeezing his hand gently.  
“Oh fuck-Killua,” Gon swore, leaning back onto one elbow as his eyelids slid shut, moaning and grunting in pleasure.

Killua bit his lower lip as he listened to Gon’s pleasured sounds, him cussing under his breath was really stirring Killua’s arousal once more.   
“Shit, hmn,” Gon moaned, moving to lay on his back when Killua pressed on his shoulder. “Killua, please don’t stop,”

The omega adjusted his position a bit, not slowing his pace, using Gon’s shoulder to support his weight with one hand, silvery blue eyes roaming over the expanse of his alpha’s body, his own cock twitching with growing arousal as he watched his love lose himself in the pleasure Killua was giving him. Still pumping his lover’s cock, Killua rose onto his knees, lining himself up and sitting down on Gon’s achingly hard member.

“Oh my god, Killua,” Gon moaned breathily, eyes opening lazily to gaze down the length of his body to where his lover was sat in his lap.  
Killua hummed as he moved his right hand to Gon’s other shoulder, supporting himself as he took a few moments to breathe deeply, eyelids sliding shut, still overly sensitive from his previous orgasm.

Gon licked his lips as he slid his hands up Killua’s thighs towards his hips to hold him, his thumb gently brushing over the new bite wound. Killua’s eyes slid open to gaze lazily down at his love before leaning down, pressing their lips together in a lingering kiss before he rocked his hips.

The two broke the kiss to breathe, moaning and gasping in pleasure as Killua continued to rock his hips, slowly moving to sit up on Gon’s lap before he started to raise and drop his hips, Gon thrusting up to meet him halfway, until the omega was bouncing in his alpha’s lap.  
“Fuck,” Killua groaned, head tilted back as he leant back, resting his hands on Gon’s thighs for support. “Oh my god, Gon, ‘s so deep,”

“Killua,” Gon muttered before he sat up suddenly, startling his smaller lover into nearly falling onto his back, but was grabbed and pulled into Gon’s chest and into a heated kiss, tongues dancing and tangling together. It didn’t last long before the two pulled apart slightly, panting as their foreheads pressed together. “Killua? Can I blindfold you again?”

Killua chuckled softly but nodded his consent, keeping still and allowing his love to pull the black cloth over his eyes again. Gon smiled as he pressed a kiss to his love’s lips one last time before he pulled back slightly, nipping at his neck and collar bone, grabbing his hips to help raise and lower him on his cock.

“Gon, ahn! Faster, please, please,” Killua pleaded, threading his fingers through the alpha’s hair and tugging sharply.  
“Killua,” Gon grunted, biting sharply at his omega’s shoulder before he rolled them over, taking a short moment to adjust before he started to pound into the smaller body beneath him.

“AH! God, fuck, yes!” Killua cried out, head tilting back as Gon bit at his throat before he wrapped his arms tightly around his love’s neck and shoulders, hugging him tightly.  
Gon growled his lover’s name, speeding up his thrusts even further, satisfaction joining the immense pleasure he felt when Killua cried out again, sounding close to a scream.

“FUCK! Ahn, Gon, please, please, I-!” Killua cut off with a gasp, eyes rolling back into his skull when Gon took his overly sensitive cock in hand, pumping in time with his thrusts.  
“Killua,” Gon moaned, nipping at a spot on the left side of his lover’s neck, just below his ear. “I’m so close, Killua, ngh,”

Killua groaned, wrapping his legs around his alpha’s waist, reaching up with one hand to rip off the blindfold and using that same hand to tilt Gon’s head to face him, pulling him into a sloppy kiss as he felt his alpha’s knot starting to form, catching on his rim.

“Gon, please-ahn, please knot me, please, plea-OH!”  
Gon nipped Killua’s lower lip, maintaining eye contact with his love for a few minutes before he moved away to suck a mark into his neck, his hand moving over his pale lover’s cock in time with his thrusts, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

“I can’t, oh my god! Ah,” Killua moaned, reaching up to cling to Gon with his arms and legs, overwhelming pleasure washing over him.  
“Killua, I, I’m going to cum, shit, I-” Gon cut off with a long groan, taking in a deep breath and inhaling Killua’s intoxicating scent.

“Yes, Gon, please, cum-oh-for me, please, please, I love you, please-ahn!” Killua pleaded, head tilting back once more.  
Gon saw the perfect opportunity, latching onto the spot below Killua’s ear, teeth breaking skin as his thrusts stuttered before he thrust back in as deep as he could, knot popping as he came inside his love, one hand still moving over Killua’s member.

Feeling his alpha’s knot swelling and his seed spilling inside him as well as the bite and the continued abuse to his cock had a sound like a scream leaving Killua’s throat as he came for the second time that night, breath hitching and body curling up into his mate at the overwhelming pleasure.

Once the pleasure wore off, leaving a pleasant lethargy behind, the two relaxed. Killua started to purr in content as he combed the fingers of one hand through his alpha’s hair, the arm of his free hand around his neck, hugging him. Gon rumbled in his chest as he licked the new wound, pressing apologetic kisses to the red and irritated skin before he buried his face into Killua’s neck, eyelids drooping.

“I love you, Killua,” Gon mumbled sleepily before he rose onto his forearms to look down at his lover, smiling brightly at him as he dragged the fingers of his right hand through Killua’s sweat damp hair.  
Killua returned the happy smile lazily. “I love you too,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, long time! So, sorry for the super duper late update, but you know, shit happens and stuff, at least there's a double update! Whoop! Actually, this was all meant to be one chapter, but then it just got so long I had to split it into two. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you guys think about the new chapters, and I'll see you next time!♡


	13. Vacation, Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some smut!

“Do you think brother and Gon are enjoying their gift?” Alluka asked as they took the elevator back down to the ground floor, her pointer finger tapping against her lower lip as she gazed up at the ceiling in thought.  
Izuku sweat dropped. “Yeah, maybe a little too much, knowing them,” he muttered as the door dinged open.

Alluka giggled as they stepped out and walked across the lobby’s tiled floor towards the restaurant. “That’s probably true! They haven’t really been able to spend much alone time together, not _really_.” She wiggled her eyebrows with a maniacal grin, bursting with laughter at the disturbed look Izuku gave her, ignoring the few strange looks passers-by gave her as they entered the restaurant and made their way outside. “And who knows maybe you’ll have a new sibling running around soon?”

Izuku paused suddenly just as they stepped onto the beach, Shoto, Eijirou and Tenya sitting at their table just in sight, Katsuki and Ochaco were dancing with Zukil and Izumi. Dabi, Denki and Hitoshi were missing. Izuku glanced at his siblings to make sure they were okay before turning to face his aunt, his features pulling into that of disbelief. “Alluka, please tell me you didn’t?”

“Oh, she did, an’ Denks got some of it in, too,” Dabi slurred as he appeared behind them, throwing an arm around Izuku’s shoulders.  
Izuku gazed between his two elders in alarm before settling his gaze on Alluka.  
She simply waved Dabi off, seeming mostly unconcerned. “It’s fine, as long as they don’t sneak off to be alone and do the do, nothing will happen. Besides, I don’t know if the medicine will work if only one of them takes it,”

“You mean the drugs,” Dabi corrected as he swirled the drink in his hand, nearly spilling its contents over the lip of the glass. “Besides, Denki and ‘toshi disappeared a while ago, think I saw ‘em go into the bathroom together or somethin’,” he informed casually before taking a sip.

Izuku gazed up at the taller alpha as Alluka’s expression grew pale and contorted with horror.  
“Touya, are you drunk?” Izuku asked, watching as the dark-haired male downed the remainder of his drink.  
Dabi grinned sluggishly as he held up the hand of the arm slung over Izuku’s shoulders, thumb and forefinger pinched close together. “Jus’ a little,”

Izuku chuckled, lurching forward to help steady the elder male as he swayed, nearly losing his balance and toppling over onto his face; the younger male sweat dropped with a nervous laugh.   
Alluka giggled. “Tou-chan, you’re so drunk, maybe you should slow down your drinking a bit?”  
Dabi grumbled something under his breath as he tried to shake Izuku’s steadying hands off him.

“You need to sober up, brother,” Shoto spoke up, appearing at his big brother’s side to take over Izuku’s steadying job. “Let’s get you to drink some water, ‘kay?” He spoke as he led his brother back over to their table to sit down, handing him a glass of water and helping him to drink it.

“We should maybe go find Denki and Hitoshi, before something happens,” Izuku suggested with a sigh.  
Alluka smiled sheepishly. “Right. I didn’t mean for this to happen,” she mumbled.  
Izuku smiled calmly at his aunt. “Don’t worry, I’m sure things will work out just fine,”

 

* * *

 

  
“Oh god,” Denki moaned, legs trembling as pleasure coursed through his body, causing pre-cum to gather at the tip of his cock, slowly sliding down the length of his member. “Hitoshi, baby, shit, please don’t stop!” He pleaded, his hands gripping the edge of the toilet he was leaning on.

Hitoshi hummed, the sound reverberating through his lover. He was crouched behind Denki, his hands gripping and spreading the blond’s ass cheeks as far as they could go without causing his love discomfort with his tongue moving in and out, as deep as it could go into his hole, tasting the omega’s sweet slick.

“Oh yes, yes, right there! Right there-ngh!”  
Hitoshi removed his tongue, licking slowly over his hole before he stood up straight, ignoring the whine that left Denki’s throat as he hurriedly undid the button and unzipped the zipper of his pants, quickly shoving them down far enough to untuck his cock, hard and dripping with pre-cum.

“Denki, babes, I, I want to-can I?” Hitoshi muttered, rubbing the head of his cock over Denki’s quivering hole, thoughts muddled from the alcohol he had consumed.   
They had been dancing in a darker corner of the dancefloor, grinding and making out, when Hitoshi suddenly realised just how…alluring Denki smelled. The somewhat innocent dance had quickly turned into something a lot more sexual as arousal stirred in them both, causing them to sneak off away from their friends into the nearest men’s room.

They had drunkenly stumbled into the room, clumsily locking the door behind them before they briefly took in the extremely clean and beautifully decorated room. They then stumbled into a stall furthest from the door, slamming the stall door behind them and locking that, too, just in case, before they were all over each other. Kissing, licking and sucking at any patch of skin as they both worked on stripping Denki from his clothes as things quickly turned heated.

“Please, Hitoshi, I can’t wait anymore, I want you,”  
Without hesitating any further, Hitoshi grabbed Denki’s hip with one hand, the other guiding his cock as he pressed into the warm body below him.

“Oh,” Denki moaned breathlessly, head tilting back slightly as he hummed in pleasure, keeping his body still for a moment before rocking his hips back into Hitoshi.  
The alpha groaned in pleasure, squeezing the blond’s hips before he pulled out and pushed back in. The pace started slow, with Hitoshi searching for Denki’s prostate whilst he marked any patch of skin he could reach of his lover.

“God, Hitoshi, please go faster,” he pleaded, chest heaving with every moan as he sped up his grinding against his alpha, guiding them into a much faster pace that satisfied him more, his lover’s cock brushing against his prostate more frequently.

“Oh my god,” Hitoshi grunted when he hit Denki’s prostate and the omega clenched around him, mouthing at the nape of his neck.  
The otherwise quiet room was filled with the sounds of their growing pleasure and skin slapping against skin.

“Fuck, fuck.” Denki hissed, reaching down and gripping his dripping cock, doubling his pleasure as Hitoshi pounded into him at a speed the male rarely reached. “I’m so close, baby, please don’t stop,”  
“I know-ngh, mn, I’m close, too,”

Hitoshi reached forward to rub his fingers over Denki’s nipples, pulling out a long, drawn out moan from the omega as he thrust in against his prostate, groaning as his inner walls squeezed around his cock, the base swelling with his knot.

“God, Hitoshi, please cum inside me, please, please, I can’t-AH!” Denki cried out, sweat causing his bangs to cling to his forehead as he threw his head back. “God, yes, YES! I’m gonna cum, OH! Hitoshi-AH!”

Hitoshi groaned loudly as Denki moaned loudly, squeezing around his cock as he came hard onto the toilet seat, his fingers also getting coated in the white substance.  
Hitoshi managed a few more thrusts before he came inside his lover with a pleasured growl, his knot swelling and keeping them connected. The two panted as they came down from their blissful highs, bodies relaxed and warm.

“Mn, that was so good,” Denki murmured, still bent over the toilet, body straining to keep himself upright.  
Hitoshi hummed in agreement, wrapping his arms around his omega’s waist and pulling him up, the blond’s back flush against his chest as he carefully lowered them to sit on the ground with Denki sitting on his cock.

“Let’s stay here for a bit, m’kay?” Hitoshi mumbled, rubbing his nose against the back of the blond’s neck, inhaling his sent.  
“Okay,” Denki agreed, settling in against his love. “We should get back soon, though,”  
“Yeah,”

 

* * *

 

  
Gon woke up with a sliver of sunlight shining directly into his eyes. Frowning, he threw an arm over his eyes with a loud groan, sighing because he knew he would be unable to fall back asleep. Killua made a sound of protest before he snuggled closer to Gon, the frown on his brow refusing to relax. Gon lowered his arm as he turned his head to look at his pale lover, turning over on to side to better face his love, his back now facing the window.

Killua shifted in his sleep to better accommodate the change in the alpha’s position, both of his hands moving to grip one of Gon’s hands and hug it to his chest. Gon smiled softly as he raised his free hand to cup one of Killua’s cheeks, gently caressing the soft skin as he watched the frown slowly disappear.

Killua hummed, a light blush dusting his cheeks as Gon leant forward to press a kiss to his forehead, brushing away his bangs from the skin. He combed his fingers through the soft strands of silvery white hair, eyes roaming over his love’s pale features. After a quiet while, that frown came back to Killua’s brows, a muscle in his cheek twitching before he buried his face in his pillow, tightening his hold on Gon’s hand.

“Killua?” Gon whispered, frowning in concern when his love whimpered softly in his sleep. “Killua, wake up,”  
Gon jumped slightly in surprise when Killua’s eyes snapped open suddenly before he abruptly sat up in bed, breathing slightly heavier as he looked around, seeming almost frantic.

“Killua,” Gon called, sitting up and touching his love’s naked back.  
“What-where-?” Killua turned to look at him with wide eyes. “Oh, Gon, there you are,” he murmured, placing both his hands on his alpha’s naked chest, leaning forward to press his forehead to his collarbone. “It was just a dream,” he mumbled quietly.

Gon frowned in concern as he held his mate, whom was breathing slightly faster than usual in his panic. “Are you okay Killua?”  
The snowy haired male took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, I just, had a bad dream, or, more like a memory I guess,” he told as he pulled back from the hug in order to look at Gon’s face, eyes roaming over his features.

“What was the memory about, then?” Gon asked quietly as he raised his right hand to cup Killua’s cheek.  
“It’s just-it was just some things that happened during the first ant war,” Killua replied with a sigh as he nuzzled his cheek into Gon’s hand. “It’s nothing, though, it’s over,”

With a hum Gon leant forward and kissed Killua on the lips, pulling him to lay down again to snuggle as they kissed, the show of affection quickly growing heated. Killua giggled softly as Gon rolled on top of him, a mischievous smile on his lips as he gazed down at his love.  
“Neh, Killua, are you feeling up for another round?”

Killua smirked as he wrapped his arms and legs around his lover. “Of course, Gon, I’m always ready for another round,”  
“Great!” Gon told with a bright grin as he lent down and pecked his lover on the lips. “I love you so much,”

 

* * *

 

  
“Oh my god,” Denki groaned as he sat up, his head throbbed, and his ass was sore, not to mention the pain he had in his neck every time he turned his neck too far to the side. The sound of the waves crashing onto the beach, the clinking of glassware and a quiet murmur of voices had him briefly questioning where the hell he was before he really took in his surroundings. “The fuck?” He muttered to himself.

Some of his packmates as well as a few of the other guests were strewn about the beach and tables, with the staff cleaning up the mess of the previous night and preparing breakfast.   
He chuckled nervously. “Last night must have been wild,”   
“It sure was!” A cheery voice spoke from the side.

Denki whipped around to face the owner of the voice, wincing and groaning at the pain in his neck before he took in the features of the friendly looking man approaching him. He was slightly tall, tan skin, brown hair with grey eyes and the smile on his lips made him look more attractive than was strictly necessary.

“Oh, uhm, I didn’t see you around last night?” Denki offered sheepishly as he gestured to the open seat beside him so that the guy could sit down.  
The man laughed heartily. “Not surprising, you were having a lot of fun dancing with your friends, and you did seem a bit drunk too,” he replied as he took the offered seat. He was wearing knee length shorts, flip flops and an unbuttoned white shirt, a pair of sunglasses sat atop his head.

Denki snorted. “Yeah, I admit I got a bit carried away, but it was fun, so,”  
The man laughed again before he held out his right hand towards Denki. “My name is Kai, by the way; I’m a surfing instructor here,”  
The blond blinked in surprise as he took the offered hand and shook it. “Woah, really? I’m Denki Kaminari, you can call me Kami or Denki, whatever, it doesn’t matter. I’m a pro hero from Japan,”

“Oh?” Kai asked, intrigued. “I actually met someone the other day that’s also from Japan. I’m not sure if he’s a pro, though. It must be hard work, huh?” He asked, uttering a thanks when one of the staff members brought him and Denki a cup of coffee each.  
“Well yeah, the most annoying part is all the paperwork, though,” Denki replied, practically moaning in delighted relief at the taste of coffee.

Kai laughed at his antics, quickly getting up and grabbing an entire trey of bacon and doughnuts to place in the middle of their table for them to share, ignoring the seething glare Kona sent him from where she was assigned clean up duty. He sent her a brief wink and a cheeky smirk; it was his off day, so he could lounge around all day if he wanted, though he was still going to go in to teach his lessons. He’d never skip on that.

“So,” he started as he sat back down next to the attractive blond hero. “Denki—is it okay if I call you that? —are you interested in surfing? Want to give it a try?”  
Denki hummed around his mouthful of a doughnut, considering. “It’s fine. I don’t really know if I’d want to surf. It looks kind of scary, isn’t it dangerous?”

Kai shook his head. “It’s really not, especially if you have the right instructor,”  
Denki gave him a sceptical look. “Oh, I’m not really so sure,” he trailed off.  
Kai bumped their shoulders together good naturedly with a reassuring smile. “I promise to teach you how to do it, it’s really not so hard. Plus, it’s fun and it can’t be all that more dangerous than fighting villains and rescuing civilians from wreckages and saving the day,”

Denki giggled softly as Kai grinned at him. “Yeah, okay fine, you win, I’ll give it a shot; but only later! I need to nurse my hangover a bit more before I even consider any strenuous activity,”  
“Works for me,” Kai said with a shrug and a grin. “There are a few lessons during the day, and I teach them all. So, I guess I’ll see you a little later then, yeah?”

Denki nodded his consent. “Sure, and thanks for breakfast!”  
Kai waved him off as he stood up. “Don’t mention it and don’t forget, okay?”   
“I won’t,”  
Kai waved over his shoulder as he retreated into the hotel, deciding to go help with the dishes as Koi had been staring at him with his signature puppy dog eyes for the passed ten minutes and no one in their right mind could say no to that look.

“Found a different interest, then?” Kona asked as she placed a stack of plates down next to Kai with a little more force than necessary.   
Kai gazed down at her as she leant against the sink where he and Koi were doing dishes. “Maybe, what’s it to you, hm? Jealous?” He asked as he looked away, feeling a spark of irritation.

The woman clicked her tongue at him. “No, I’m just wondering what happened with you other fling? What did you call him? Moonchild?”  
Kai chuckled lowly. “Sure, but I haven’t seen my bae since he got here, and I can’t wait around forever, you know,”

Kona eye’s flickered off to the side, gazing at the back of Koi’s head as he continued to dutifully scrub the dishes, attentive to the conversation, yet trying not to react in any way.   
She bit her lip. “Whatever just make sure you have your priorities straight,” she advised as she pushed away. “Also, make sure you don’t hurt anyone important with your careless flirting and fucking around,”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kai asked as she walked away, oblivious to the tensing of his friend’s body beside him. “Kona! Tell me what you mean-you lil’ bitch,” he cussed under his breath as the woman merely stuck her middle finger up in the air without turning around to give him any sort of reply.

Kai sighed as he turned back to helping his friend out, all the while cursing Kona under his breath as he took brief notice of how quiet Kai had gotten. He needed to make sure his friend was okay, but first, they needed to finish all these dishes.

“The fuck?” Katsuki’s gravelly morning voice groaned from his spot passed out on the sand a few feet away. “Why the fuck-?” He cut off with a violent retch as he just barely managed to roll over in time to puke into some plants nearby.  
Denki’s nose wrinkled as he took in the sight and sound, briefly wondering if it was worth it to go over there and help, or risk getting his ears yelled off. The former sounded more durable.

“Bakubro.” Denki sighed as he grabbed a pitcher of water and a glass, pouring water into the glass and taking it over to the grumpy blond. “We drank way too much last night,” he spoke quietly as he handed the glass over to his friend.  
Katsuki groaned gratefully as he downed the water as quickly as possible, sighing in relief. “Fucking got that right,” he grumbled as he attempted to stand up, nearly toppling over from dizziness.

Denki steadied him and lead him over toward the table where Izuku sat, seeming still sleepy, but in much better shape than Denki and Katsuki. Slowly, Shoto and Dabi joined them, with the omega informing them that Ochaco and Alluka had retreated to their room with the twins earlier on in the night, and Tenya, ever the responsible adult between them, had disappeared at around midnight.

Eijirou and Hitoshi were missing, but they weren’t too worried as they assumed, they had gone to bed or passed out somewhere else in the hotel. They groggily ate a light breakfast with plenty of water and coffee before they retreated to their rooms, though found that they were missing the key cards to the room Dabi and Denki shared with Hitoshi and Tenya. So, they all piled into Izuku and his mate’s room, briefly glancing around to see if they could find either of their missing members before passing out on the beds when they couldn’t be found.


	14. Vacation, Part 6

"Psst! Hey! Wakey, wakey,” a voice whispered, poking him in the cheek.

Denki groaned and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep as he snuggled further into the warm body beside him, feeling the arms around him tighten slightly.  
Wait, he couldn’t remember falling asleep with Hitoshi, in fact, he couldn’t remember seeing Hitoshi at all when he first woke up that morning.

His eyelids slid open, squinting as he tilted his head back to look up at the face of the person he was cuddled up to.  
“Touya, let go of me,” he complained as he struggled to get out of the alpha’s hold. “Touya!” He whined once he couldn’t get free, poking the elder male incessantly in the ribs.

Dabi frowned and groaned long and deep in his throat as he rolled over onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes as he went right back to sleep, uncaring of the two pairs of eyes watching them.  
“Hitoshi, baby, where have you been?” Denki asked needy as he got up and wrapped his arms around his alpha’s waist.

“I got sick last night and Eijirou helped me to bed, he ended up staying with me to take care of me,” Hitoshi reported as hugged his blond back, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  
Denki whined as he tilted his head up and pressed a few kisses to his alpha’s jaw.  
“C’mon, Tou-chan, wake up!” Alluka called as she shook his shoulders. “You can’t sleep all day,”

“Ugh, stop, I’m awake, I’m awake!” Touya swatted her hands away, sighing as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes with one hand. “Fucking hell, I still feel like shit,” he grumbled as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, forearms resting on his knees as he hung his head.  
“You look like it, too,” Hitoshi told, digging in his pants pockets until he found a key card and tossed it to his fellow alpha, whom caught it reflexively. “Here, go take a shower, it’ll help you feel better,”

“Yeah, thanks.” Dabi sighed as he got up.  
“Oh, and next time,” Hitoshi spoke up once more, a frown tugging at his brow. “Next time don’t cuddle so tightly to my mate,” he growled.  
Dabi stared at him for a while as the room grew quiet and tense until he chuckled. “Sure, but next time, don’t lock me out of my room and I won’t be forced to,” he told as he walked passed them, ruffling Hitoshi’s hair in passing.

Hitoshi watched him go with a frown, confused at his own possessive behaviour before he shrugged it off and turned his attention back to his lover. “In any case, I missed you,” he told as he leant down to kiss the blond on the lips.  
Denki smiled against his lips, giggling softly. “I missed you too, ‘Toshi! Don’t leave me like that again,” he replied as he nuzzled his face into his lover’s neck.

Denki started to purr as Hitoshi patted his head, fingers brushing through tangled, blond locks.  
Alluka frowned softly at the two. “Why are you guys acting so much more…clinging than usual?” She asked innocently.  
Hitoshi looked at her as Denki turned to do the same, humming in thought as his alpha frowned, unable to think of a reply on his own.

“Eh, who knows,” Denki told, shrugging as he nuzzled Hitoshi again.  
Alluka looked pensive for a while. It’s not like Denki hadn’t cuddled with Touya before, in fact, they all cuddle with each other all the time, it was a nice pack bonding experience, after all. So why did Hitoshi get so overprotective of Denki? Was it the result of the medicine Denki had accidentally drank?

The only way she would know for sure is if she saw Gon and Killua and could observe their behaviour. Alluka sweat dropped at the thought of a possessive Gon. Killua had also never been very clingy, he did get his affectionate moments, but nothing like what Denki was doing at that moment. Then again, Denki wasn’t really acting all that different, she supposed. Maybe she was just being paranoid.

In any case, there was nothing she could do now, Gon and Killua would likely stay locked up in their room for the rest of the day and night, so she wouldn’t be able to watch their behaviour. She’d just leave them be, she decided as she giggled into her hand and left the room. If they wanted to cling to each other like lovers separated for years, then who was she to get in their way?

 

* * *

 

  
“Where’d you go?” Katsuki asked gruffly as he pulled Eijirou onto the bed with them, pulling the beta into his arms.  
Eijirou hummed as he snuggled into his alpha’s arms. “I took care of Hitoshi, ‘cause he got really sick last night and ended up passing out myself,” he told sheepishly.

Katsuki purred, a deep rumble in his chest as he nuzzled his lover, rubbing his wrists over any part of his body he could, ensuring to cover his beta with his scent.  
“Oh! Ei, you’re back!” Izuku greeted as he exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair a shade darker and dripping with water.

Eijirou leant over Katsuki so that he could meet Izuku halfway and connect their lips in a loving, lingering kiss while Izuku cupped one of his cheeks, the other hand pressed to Katsuki’s naked chest, fingers splayed.  
“The shower’s free now, if you guys want to go shower together,” Izuku murmured against his beta’s lips, before he pressed forward again and restarted the kiss.

Katsuki grunted, sighing as he rested bis head back on the pillow and watched the two kiss over him with half lidded eyes, his left hand moving to rub up and down Izuku’s side, his other arm wrapped around Eijirou. Someone loudly clearing their throat had the two pulling apart and look behind them, finally taking notice of Alluka standing in the doorway with an innocent smile on her lips.

“You guys should get ready, the twins really want to go to the beach and they miss their mom and dad, so we’re really trying to keep them busy and distracted. You guys want to come with us, right?” She inquired.  
Izuku stood upright as Katsuki started to get out of bed.  
“Of course! We’ll be ready soon!”

 

* * *

 

  
“So, you want to go surfing, huh?” Eijirou asked as they spread a blanket out on the sand.  
Denki hummed. “Yeah, it seems fun, right?”  
Eijirou shrugged, kneeling on the blanket and looking up at Denki with a thoughtful expression. “I mean, I guess? I don’t really know,”

The omega pouted. “Awh, c’mon, you don’t want to do it with me?”  
“Not really, I’m not that good at swimming and I really don’t feel like drowning today,” Eijirou replied with a sheepish smile.  
Denki whined. “But it’s not going to be any fun on my own!”

Eijirou shrugged, smiling apologetically. “Sorry, man. Maybe ask Hitoshi? Or maybe Shoto, he might try something like that,” he replied.  
“Yeah, maybe.” Denki sighed deeply as he glanced around to find the other omega. “Is he dead?” Denki asked, referring to Touya, whom was passed out on another blanket underneath an umbrella nearby

Eijirou sweat dropped. “I don’t even know, man,”  
Denki sighed with a shake of his head before his eyes finally landed on his fellow omega, watching with a soft smile and growing fondness as Shoto gently wiped at Izumi’s chocolate covered face, with Zukil standing next to him, patiently waiting his turn.

“Hey, Bakubro?” Denki called as he jogged over towards the alpha. “You wanna try surfing with me?”  
Katsuki stared contemplatively at him before shrugging. “Yeah, why not,”  
Denki cheered with his fists in the air before he grabbed hold of his fellow blond’s wrist. “See you guys later!” He called before pulling the alpha after him.

Katsuki scowled as he barely managed to get out his own goodbye before he was manhandled away.  
“Why’d you want to try this shit anyway?” He inquired as he sped up a bit to walk beside Denki instead of being dragged behind him.  
Denki glanced at him. “I met this guy earlier today and he asked me to come try, said it was fun,”

Katsuki rose a single brow. “He approached you just to ask this?”  
Denki shrugged, humming as he started skipping on the sand, bright and happy as the fucking sun.  
Katsuki squinted. “I don’t like this, was he flirting with you?” He questioned, grabbing the others wrist to pull him back to his side.

“I don’t know. I mean, I don’t think so?” Denki told as he wrapped his arms around one of the alpha’s arms, hugging it as they walked, nearing the shop where they’d sign up for the next lesson.  
Katsuki sighed. “If he does end up flirting with you, I’ll blow his fucking face off,”  
“Woah, Bakubro, isn’t that a little excessive?”

“He needs to know that you’re already taken,” the alpha growled.  
Hitoshi wasn’t exactly the stereotypical alpha, he didn’t like exerting dominance and scent marking what belonged to him. It was because of this laid-back personality trait of his that Denki wasn’t bonded to him yet, and was essentially, still in the market and up for grabs. Katsuki might not have liked Hitoshi all that much in the beginning, but he’d admit to having grown fond of the purple haired male—he was like family, now—and Katsuki didn’t want to see him get hurt.

He was confidant that Denki wouldn’t intentionally hurt Hitoshi, but the little blond was a little bit too oblivious for his liking, and he might even mistake this guy’s advances as innocent flirting meant as a compliment. Despite his earlier years of flirting and boasting about his appearance, Denki was actually quite self-conscious and never really realised when someone was seriously flirting with him. Katsuki scowled at the sand. He’d need to protect his blond best friend, no matter whom it was or what the cost.

“Hey, so you actually came by?” A guy called from a picnic table a few feet from the entrance of the shop. “How’s the hangover?” He asked with amusement as he got up and pulled the tiny blond into a hug, as if they were close friends.  
Katsuki felt a muscle in his cheek twitch violently.

Denki giggled as he was briefly lifted off the ground. “It’s fine now!” He replied, smiling brightly up at Kai once he was set down. “I brought a friend! This is Bakugo Katsuki, he’s pack alpha and one of my best friends!”  
Kai raised his sunglasses to sit atop his head, so he could better take in the appearance of his fellow alpha. He smirked at the blond and whistled. “Wow, you’re so young and already pack alpha? You must be strong, ey?”

Katsuki sneered at him. “Strong enough to beat your ass,”  
Kai burst into boisterous laughter. “I see, well, good for you. I’m assuming you guys are here to surf?” He asked, turning his attention back to Denki.

“Yup! I said I would try it, right?” The omega told with a bright grin.  
Kai smirked once more. “Well alright then. Let’s get you set up. Luckily for you, no one else signed up for this lesson, so you get me all to yourself,” he explained as he placed a hand on Denki’s lower back and lead him toward the shop, leaving behind a fuming Katsuki.

Feeling his anger rising, he followed behind the two, feeling like a third wheel as Kai gave most of his attention to Denki. For nearly an hour and a half, Katsuki had to watch as the bastard shamelessly flirted with the omega, with small touches that grew bolder, invading his space under the guise of righting his form as they first practiced on the sand before moving into the water.

He glared murder at the man the whole time, only stopping once he spotted Denki slip on his board and belly flop onto the solid surface before tipping over into the water. His cackles could be heard all the way to the beach as he clutched his stomach during his laughter. Denki pouted at him, once he resurfaced, his stomach stained red from the impact.

Once they finished surfing, Kai complimented them on their ability and how well they did; they took their gear back to the shop and paid for their lesson. Kai then just started to follow them back to their spot on the beach, never once pausing in his conversation with Denki. Katsuki followed behind them, watching them interact. If it weren’t for the occasional flirtatious remarks, small touches and invasion of personal space, Katsuki would have thought the guy just genuinely wanted to be Denki’s friend.

As they neared their spot, Katsuki squinted in the direction of his pack, snorting as he watched Izumi and Alluka bury Hitoshi in sand. Zukil sat a few feet away, silently building a sandcastle with languid movements, occasionally looking up and glancing around him before he looked back down. Katsuki couldn’t remember the last time the kid looked so sad.

“Hey,” Touya called as he walked over to them, running the fingers of his right hand through his hair. “Where have you guys been?”  
Katsuki crossed his arms over his chest with a scowl. “Surfing,” he replied curtly, bitter.  
“Doesn’t sound like you had any fun,” Touya observed with a raised brow.

“I didn’t, the asshole instructor was too busy flirting with Denki,”  
Katsuki smirked at the growl Touya let out at the news, slightly relieved to know he wasn’t the only one bothered by the act.  
“Wait, you mean that guy?” The elder alpha questioned, shamelessly pointing to the guy whom stood beside Denki as the two talked with Zukil.

Katsuki grunted in affirmation as he started to walk over towards them.  
“Isn’t that the same guy that flirted with Killua?” Touya mumbled to himself.  
Katsuki whipped around to look at him. “Fucking, what-?”

“Hey buddy, what’s going on here?” Denki asked with a bright smile as he crouched in front of Zukil.  
“A sandcastle,” Zukil replied unenthusiastically as he gazed down at the small structure. It wasn’t as grand as the one he had built with his parents and siblings the first day.

“It looks awesome little man,” Kai told with a bright grin, confused as to how Denki knew the little kid whom he thought was Killua’s sibling. Did that mean the pale omega was around here?  
“Oh Denki, you’re back,”  
Denki looked up, squinting a bit to better see Shoto as he approached with a juice in hand.  
“We were just about to have lunch,” the other omega told.

Denki grinned. “Hell yeah, I’m starving!”  
Shoto smiled softly as he handed the juice to the child before holding his hand out for Kai to shake. “I’m Shoto,”  
Kai smirked as he took the offered hand and shook, standing up to his full height. “Kai. It’s a pleasure to meet a beauty like you,”

Denki sputtered out a disbelieving laugh, shocked at the other man’s boldness. “Dude,” he spoke up warningly, standing up quickly to prevent the other man from digging his own grave. “He’s spoken for! Bakubro will kill you if you flirt with him,”

“Oh?” Kai hummed in interest, feeling mischievous. “That’s just tempting me,”  
Denki gaped at him in utter shock, wracking his brain for some kind of a reply when he was pulled from his thoughts as Shoto chuckled.  
“I’m flattered, thank you, but as Denki already told you, I have mates and I’m bonded,”

A dark look briefly flittered across the other male’s face, his usually kind eyes darkening with something like anger or jealousy perhaps? It disappeared after a few moments as he forced a smile on his lips that steadily grew more sincere.  
“Well, I’m not a home wrecker, so I’ll leave you be.” His smile grew mischievous again. “I’m just a little upset I won’t get to tease the angry little blond,”

Denki laughed as he slapped Kai on the back. “I wouldn’t recommend it, man, he’ll probably explode your face and laugh while he does it,”  
Kai gave the blond a weird look as Shoto nodded in agreement, opening his mouth to reply but was cut off as Zukil stood up and gently tugged on his hand.

“Sho-Sho? Where is mama and daddy? I really miss them,” he said, voice small as he gazed down at the sand beneath his feet.  
Shoto crouched down to make better eye contact with the little boy, gently brushing his fingers through his hair. “They’re just spending some time together, remember? Alluka said they’d be back tomorrow?”

Zukil’s lower lip began to tremble as tears slid down his cheeks. “Bu-but I miss them. Don’t they, don’t they love us anymore? Do-do they-”  
“Don’t say that,” Shoto interrupted as he pulled the little boy into a hug, standing up straight with him in his arms. “You know they love you more than anything in the world,”

“Then why do they want to be alone?” Zukil whimpered, sniffling as he rubbed at his eyes with small hands.  
“Because they need to rest,” Katsuki cut in when Shoto kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. “They’re just a little tired and they want to sleep, so that when you see them again, they’ll be full of energy and ready to play with you and Izumi,” he told as he placed a comforting hand on the little boy’s head.

Zukil sniffled a few times as he nodded.  
“See? Everything’s fine, mama and papa will be back before you know it!” Denki added with a bright smile and a wink.  
“You miss them too?” Zukil asked softly as he reached out for the blond to be held.

“Of course, I do, you know mama gives the best hugs,” Denki replied as he hugged the tiny boy to himself, feeling his own mood plummeting. “And papa’s smiles are the brightest thing ever,”  
Zukil nodded vehemently, still rubbing at his eyes, even as the tears just kept falling.  
Denki sighed with a sad smile. “I could really go for both those things right now,” he muttered.

Zukil gazed up at the sad blond’s face for a small while before he buried his face into his neck, breathing in his comforting omega scent. It wasn’t quite the same as his mother’s, but it was still good. Denki was sad now all of a sudden, and Zukil wanted to try and make him feel better, but he was failing, it would seem, since he couldn’t stop himself from crying.

As young as he was, he knew that he was far too attached to his mother, he understood that it was a bit odd for a four year old to prefer the company of his mama instead of the friends Izumi worked so hard making for them.

He didn’t care, though. His mama loved him more than anything in the whole world, and he’d never let go of or hurt Zukil in any way. He’d rather stay with his mother forever, if it meant he didn’t have to experience the cruelty of the world alone, like his parents and older siblings did in the past.

Denki hugged the tiny body close to himself, rubbing a hand slowly up and down his back, hoping the action would help comfort the young boy, at least somewhat. He missed Gon and Killua, they were like the parents he never really had. In the passed four years he’d been sort of adopted by the two, he’d experienced more love and afffection than he did from his real parents his whole life.

“Is everything okay? You both seem really upset,” Kai mentioned frowning as he attempted to scent the air and find out if his assumption was right or not. He couldn’t smell anything.  
Katsuki huffed. “Course they’re not fucking okay can’t you smell it? They’re upset,”

Kai hummed in acknowledgement, shrugging as he smiled bitterly. “I can’t actually smell things like that,”  
Katsuki whipped his head around to glare in somewhat disbelief at the elder alpha as both Shoto and Dabi attempted to comfort the blond and young boy.

“KAI!!” A young woman screeched as she came charging right at them, green eyes blazing with fury. “You son of a bitch!”  
“Kona, please don’t shout your vulgarity so loudly in front of all these people!” The redhead jogging after her pleaded, hair wild and sticking in every direction as she attempted to catch up with her friend.

Kai turned to look at his two female companions, raising a brow in question. “Kona, Leilani, what’s going on?”  
As Kona reached him, she pulled her right fist back and threw it forward, punching the man right in the nose.

Kai cried out as he stumbled back, falling into Shoto whom placed his hands on his back to steady him.  
“What the fuck?!” Kai shouted, touching his fingertips to his nose to feel whether or not he was bleeding.  
“You!”Kona seethed, breathing deeply in her rage as she pointed a finger in his face. “Are scum!”  
Kai sighed as he stood up. “Okay, what did I do this time?” He questioned.

“Maybe we should take this somewhere else? Let’s not have this conversation here,” Leilani cut in, placing a hand on the blond female’s shoulder.  
“No, I need to get this off my chest right now. And you!” Kona pointed at Denki, whom jumped at the sudden attention directed at him. “Have you no shame? You have a mate and yet you’re throwing yourself all over Kai like a whore!”

“Kona!” Both Kai and Leilani shouted, scolding the young woman.  
“Excuse me?” Katsuki cut in, scowling as his right eyebrow twitched with suppressed anger as Denki failed to defend himself, caught completely off guard. “You have no fucking right to accuse Denki of being a whore when your little friend has no common knowledge of personal space,”

“Kai might be a bit of a flirt, but he doesn’t have a mate like your omega here, and he wouldn’t do anything to him if he was rejected,” Kona pointed out, directing her attention to the blond alpha. “Clearly he’s not satisfied in his relationship with his own alpha, which is why he’s looking for a good fuck to satisfy his needs,”

An explosion went off in Katsuki’s right hand, causing a few pedestrians nearby to cry out in fear and shock, as well as gain the attention of the rest of their pack.  
“Kacchan!” Izuku shouted as he ran toward them, putting himself between his mate and the blond woman. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Guys, let’s all just calm down and take this somewhere else,” Eijirou offered as he placed a hand on Katsuki’s shoulder, hoping the contact would somewhat calm the angered male.  
“What’s going on?” Ochako asked as she came to a stop beside Shoto.

Izumi released her hold on Alluka’s hand and ran toward her brother, hugging Denki’s leg once she reached them. Dabi sighed as he moved away for Hitoshi to stand next to his increasingly distressed mate.  
“There is no need for things to turn violent,” Tenya told as he adjusted his glasses, pinning everyone with a firm look.

“Tell that to your wild card,” Kona said as she vaguely gestured in Katsuki’s direction. “Kai, how could you go around flirting with this omega,” she spat, giving Denki a disgusted look, “when you already have everything you need here? ”

The way she had looked at Denki seemed to set Katsuki off as he growled deeply. “So this is what your problem is? You’re just a little bitch whose jealous your pathetic little feelings aren’t returned, and now you’re accusing Denki of being a fucking whore?” He seethed, lips pulling into a vicious smile. “I suggest you take your friends and get the fuck out of my sight before I kill you!”

“Pathetic feelings? It’s not me that’s in love with him! Maybe if you pulled your head out of your ass you’d see and smell I’m already mated! But no, you’re too busy defending your whore friend to notice!!”

“Kona, stop this right now!” Kai shouted, stepping in front of her and grabbing both of her shoulders, staring pleadingly into her eyes.  
“You bitch!” Katsuki yelled, a series of small explosions going off in his palms as Eijirou and Izuku made a desperate attempt to hold him back. “You don’t know a fucking thing about Denki and what’s been going on, stop accusing him of bullshit!!”

Zukil started to cry loudly as the group burst into loud arguments, with Katsuki struggling against two of his mates to get to the woman whom had been saying such hurtful things about one of his friends, his family. Kai started to push Kona away from the group as Dabi attempted to calm down the crying child and distressed omega. Hitoshi hugged his mate while glaring angrily and growling deeply at the three friends whom had caused his mate’s anxiety to skyrocket.

One of the pedestrians ran off to call the authorities to calm the group of raging teens. Kona kept fighting against Kai and Leilani, shouting at Denki and accusing him of being unfaithful and for being a bad omega, since he couldn’t manage to calm the crying child. The blond omega started to cry from distress and the hurtfull words, heart pounding and scent turning sour, causing Zukil to cry even louder and call out for his mother.

“Everyone, just stop, please! There’s no need for this!” Alluka pleaded, not knowing what else to do.  
Dabi growled, throwing his arm out violently to point at Kai. “Just get her away from here, now!”  
Kai jumped at the sudden shout directed at him, nodding vehemently as he started dragging both of his female friends away.

All the shouting and struggling froze and grew silent when a sudden, loud growl could be heard.  
Zukil whimpered into Denki’s neck as they all turned to face the alpha.  
“What is going on here,” Gon spoke, his words not even sounding like a question as his eyes darkened, breathing in all the different scents of anger and distress.

It was quiet for a few moment before Izumi broke away from Denki. “Daddy!” She cried, jumping into his arms once she reached him, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she nuzzled his neck.  
“Mama,” Zukil whimpered as Killua came towards him, a deep frown settled on his brow as he took his baby boy from Denki’s arms.  
The blond omega refused to make eye contact with his adoptive mother, face tilted towards the sand with his shoulders pulled up to his ears.

“Someone better tell me why my children are so upset, and quickly,” Killua demanded, cold blue eyes trailing over towards Kai and his friends before settling on them.  
The air was tense and quiet, before it was broken by Katsuki, whom relaxed into Eijirou’s arms. “This woman came out of nowhere and accused Denki of being unfaithful and being a bad omega,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so sorry for the super late update, guys!! I've just been in this weird funk lately and I've been struggling to write for the passed month, but I feel good now, so hopefully the updates will be more frequent from now on. No promises, though. 
> 
> Anyway, comments are always welcome, I love your guy's comment soo much! If you have any advice on how I can improve my writing, or if I've made any mistakes at all, please feel free to let me know, I'd really appreciate it!
> 
> See you guys next time!


	15. Vacation, Part 7

Killua woke up nearly smothered with warmth. He groaned into his pillow and wriggled around beneath the heavy body half draped over his back. After a few moments of half-hearted struggling, he gave up with a sigh.

The omega stretched out his arms in front of him and blinked to clear his vision. He was laid on his stomach with Gon sleeping soundly on his back, soft snores puffed passed his parted lips and onto Killua’s naked shoulder blade.

The omega hummed as he turned his head to the side, eyes closed as he yawned and took stock of his body. Everything was sore, but in a good way. Like the way you felt after a good work out. He supposed going a few rounds of sex with Gon was a workout all on its own. His alpha’s stamina seemed endless.

Killua spent a moment contemplating how he was going to hide his fresh bite marks and hickeys, but let that thought go once his stomach started to make its hunger known.

“Gon,” he called, head turned to look over his own shoulder, but all he could see was the top of his lover’s head. “Gon wake up, I’m hungry.”

Gon shifted a bit in his sleep and tightened his grip on his smaller lover. Killua grunted then sighed as he realized his love had not woken. He whined.   
“Gon! Please wake up,” he pleaded and squirmed in his lover’s hold.

Gon growled. “Stop, Killua, just let me hold you,” he mumbled as he nuzzled his nose into the hair on the nape of Killua’s neck.   
Killua sighed harshly. “But Gon, I want to go get breakfast I’m so hungry,” he whined.

Gon mumbled something unintelligible but didn’t make a move to release his love. Killua laid beneath him for five minutes, enduring the growling of his stomach and a steadily growing nausea caused by his empty stomach.

It started to get to the point where he couldn’t ignore it when Gon finally raised himself from his back and hovered over him. Killua turned his upper body to the side so he could look at his love.

“Good afternoon, Killua!” Gon greeted cheerfully with a bright smile before he leant down and kissed his lips.   
Killua blinked a few times when the other pulled away. “Afternoon?” He asked, confused.

Gon nodded as he sat back on his haunches. “Yup, it’s one in the afternoon,” he stated and gestured to a clock that hung on the wall nearby.   
Killua tilted his head to look, surprised. “No wonder I feel like I’m starving,” he mumbled as he sat up.

It was uncomfortable, his ass hurt quite a bit and his body was covered in various bodily fluids.   
“First a bath,” he said as he crawled into Gon’s lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Carry me?”

Gon grinned and leant forward, their lips connected in a slow, sweet kiss that lasted nearly a minute.   
“Of course, Killua,” he mumbled against his pale lover’s lips.

Killua smiled and laughed softly as he was effortlessly picked up off the bed and carried to the bathroom. The two brushed their teeth as they waited for the tub to fill.

Once the two settled in the warm water, they relaxed into each other just enjoying the other’s presence before they started cleaning. Gon allowed his omega to groom him and in return he washed his hair for him. Killua purred loudly as strong fingers massaged his scalp and carefully worked through his hair.

They finished their bath soon after and got dressed. The two decided to go down to the restaurant on the ground floor of the hotel to get some lunch, which they ended up sharing.

Killua decided not to bother to try and hide the new marks that blemished his skin. The weather was far too warm to wear turtlenecks and he somewhat enjoyed the jealous looks he received from a group of twenty something year olds that had been eye fucking Gon.

His love gained far too much attention and suddenly, Killua regretted not bruising his love’s tan skin more with his own bite marks and hickeys. He was half tempted to do just that when Gon invaded his personal space more than usual and started to kiss him slowly.

Killua blushed once he pulled away and hid his face in Gon’s shoulder, bashful. Gon chuckled as wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him flush against him. They sat close together, sharing food as they talked and enjoyed each other’s company.

Once they finished lunch, they took a stroll, hand in hand, down the side of the beach where vendors stood beside their stalls calling out to potential customers the prices of their products.

It was as they were walking along a quieter path just passed the vendors that the sound of a different type of ruckus reached their ears. The two paused for a moment before Killua tugged on his lover’s hand to start moving again, but the elder male didn’t budge.

“Gon?” Killua inquired as he peered up at his mate.  
Gon frowned as he strained his ears. The group was quite far away and he couldn’t make out any discernable features, but if he listened closely then maybe he could recognize the voices.

They sounded familiar to him, which is why he didn’t want to leave yet until he could put faces to the voices. They were arguing, it seemed, their voices shouting over each other and a crying child in the background.

Wait. He recognized the voice of the child. Gon started to pull his love behind him as he ran down toward the sand and the group of people that were fighting.   
“Gon, what the hell?!” Killua yelled in surprise as he was near violently tugged along.

“They’re fighting, Killua!” Gon explained vaguely.  
“Who?” Killua asked as they neared the group, his eyes snapped forward once he recognized the crying of his baby boy.

They heard Dabi shouting at three foreign people to leave over the noise of the other shouts.   
Once they reached the group, Gon growled deep in his chest and silence fell over them.

“What is going on here? ” Gon questioned, his words didn’t sound like a question, though, as his eyes darkened and he breathed in all the different scents of anger and distress.

It was quiet for a few moments before Izumi broke away from Denki. “Daddy!” She cried as she jumped into his arms once she reached him, silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she nuzzled his neck.

“Mama,” Zukil whimpered as Killua came towards him, a deep frown settled on his brow as he took his baby boy from Denki’s arms.   
The blond omega refused to make eye contact with his adoptive mother, face tilted toward the sand with his shoulders pulled up to his ears.

“Someone better tell me why my children are so upset, and quickly,” Killua demanded his cold blue eyes trailed over toward Kai and his friends before they settled on them.

The air was tense and quiet, before it was broken by Katsuki, whom relaxed into Eijirou’s arms. “This woman came out of nowhere and accused Denki of being unfaithful and being a bad omega.”

“What?” Gon asked through gritted teeth as Killua turned to frown in disdain at the woman.   
“It’s all true! He was practically throwing himself at Kai! Or did you forget that hug when you saw him? It’s like you were greeting your lover you hadn’t seen in days,” Kona claimed as she pointed an accusing finger at Denki.

Hitoshi turned his gaze down to his blond love, whom seemed to shrink even further into himself.   
“Fucking bitch! Denki was just being friendly! It’s this guy that had his hands all over him!” Katsuki yelled as he violently threw a hand out to point at Kai.

“Refrain from using your vulgar language, boy! There are children present!” Leilani scolded.   
Katsuki growled, irritated. “You’re not fucking allowed to scold me for my language, only Tenya is! Now go the fuck away, you pests!!” He screamed.

“Kacchan,” Izuku said with a shake of his head and a sigh.   
“You can’t just go, around accusing people of cheating without solid proof. Denki is just really friendly and he always hugs people, this guy is no different. Besides, he already has Hitoshi! Sure, they might not be bonded, but they’re head over heals for each other and they wouldn’t hurt each other like that!” Ochaco defended as Alluka nodded in agreement.

“That doesn’t _mean_ anything! The fact that he’s not bonded to someone he apparently loves gives him even more motive to find what he can’t have here with someone else,” Kona told as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I’ve heard enough,” Hitoshi spoke up, his voice calm and emotionless.   
Denki tensed and peaked up at his lover’s face; he couldn’t read the alpha’s expression.

Hitoshi pulled Denki flush against his own body as he attempted to fight down the sudden surge of possession that washed over him. “Denki wouldn’t do these things you’re claiming. He might have hugged the guy sure, but like Ochaco said, he does that with everyone. He’s _mine_. Denki belongs to _me and no one else_.”

Kona snorted and shook her head. “You’re delusional. You’re being blinded by your own possessiveness and you’re refusing to see all the signs in front of you! He-”  
“Hey guys!”

The group turned to look at the male that jogged over toward them while he waved.   
“Koi? I thought you were on kitchen duty today?” Kai asked as his beta friend stopped beside him, hands on his hips and a bright smile on his lips.

Koi chuckled. “It’s my lunch break! I thought we could eat lunch together, but I couldn’t find you at first. It seems like you’re a bit busy now, though,” he trailed off as he took in the sight of the group.

“No, they were just leaving,” Touya remarked.  
“Uhm,” Kai muttered as he rubbed the back of his head and ignored Dabi. “Kona started a fight and now we’re all arguing apparently.”  
Koi turned to the woman with a disapproving look on his face. “Kona, you shouldn’t start fights with the guests! You know we could get into a lot of trouble,” he scolded with a shake of his head.

“I’m doing this for you!” Kona snapped as she rounded on him and bared her full rage on the beta male. “You think I didn’t notice?!”   
“Notice what? What do you mean?” Koi asked, confused.

“I saw you! You were watching them! You saw this blond flirting with Kai, but you didn’t do anything! You just left and now you’re here, trying to act like everything’s fine when it’s not!” She shouted as tears of frustration started gather in her eyes.  
Koi’s lips pulled into a straight line.

“Kona,” Leilani muttered sadly. “You know this isn’t our place to interfere.”  
“I know!” Kona wiped at her tears in frustration. “I know, but I can’t just stand by and watch Koi constantly getting hurt because he doesn’t have the balls to admit how he feels. And Kai! He needs to stop flirting and looking for love when the one most perfect for him has been here all along!”

“Oh I get it,” Katsuki spoke up with a chuckle. “So you’re upset that your friend Koi can’t man the fuck up and admit that he’s in love with this fucker?” He points at Kai. “That’s just priceless!”

“It’s also none of our problem,” Dabi spoke over Katsuki’s manic cackles. “While it’s upsetting and whatnot, it doesn’t mean you have the right to attack Denki and accuse him of anything. Especially not when Kai has already flirted with Killua before, too.”

“You flirted with another one of them?!” Kona shouted in anger. “Jesus, can’t you just keep it in your pants?!”   
Kai flinched as Kona attempted to slap or maybe even punch him. “It’s not like that!” He defended. “Killua’s special! He’s my bae!”

Kona paused as Leilani peered over her shoulder in curiosity.   
“Killua? Is he your moon child?” Koi inquired.

Kai nodded enthusiastically but was cut off when Gon snarled viciously.   
“Killua isn’t your anything! He’s mine, you can’t have him!” Gon spoke through gritted teeth as he put himself in front of his pale lover. Izumi peered out from behind Gon’s leg where she was hidden; she didn’t like this stranger and his friends. They were upsetting everyone.

Kai sighed. “Look pal, I know you think you own him just because you got to kiss him first, but we had a real connection! Isn’t that right, Killua?” He asked with a teasing smile as he tilted his head to look at the male.

Killua blinked in confusion. “Do I know you?”  
Kai nearly fell over in shock as Kona released a sudden, loud burst of laughter.   
“Y-you do! Remember, we met a few days ago when you just got here?”

Killua hummed as he cocked his head to the side in thought. “Oh. Oh! You! I remember now, you were the kid that was overly friendly and flirty! I can’t believe I forgot.” He laughed.

“Kid?” Koi murmured as he shared a look with Leilani.   
“Did you really forget him, Killua?” Gon inquired.

Killua snorted. “Of course I did, I was only focused on you. Always only you, no one else.”  
A light blush dusted over Gon’s cheeks as he smiled softly at his love.   
“Awh, Killua, you’re so cute!”

“Are the two of you together?” Koi asked with curiosity.   
“We are,” Killua replied as he bumped his shoulder gently into Gon’s back.   
“They’ve been going strong for twenty-five years now!” Alluka announced with pride.

“Twenty five years?! How? You look so young?!” Kona shouted in shock.   
“They’re both in their forties,” Touya said with a blank expression.   
Kai gaped openly as Kona started to laugh loudly at him and Leilani giggled into her hand.

“So much for him being your bae! Hahaha-oh my god, what a fool!” Kona cackled.   
“You’re bonded?” Koi inquired, eyes practically sparkling.

Killua smiled as he reach up and pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck to show his mark. “We are. So when Gon says I’m his, he literally means I’m his. I belong to him.”

“You’re not an object, though,” Kona pointed out once she had calmed.   
“Hmn, maybe not, but I’m still his. I’ve only ever been with Gon and I never have nor will I ever want anyone else. Plus, we already have three pups together and we’re hoping to expand,” Killua explained as he gestured to the twins and Izuku.

“I really thought we had something,” Kai muttered, dejected.  
“Killua was just indulging a stranger is all. He’s too kind for his own good, really,” Gon informed.  
Killua blushed lightly. “While I do appreciate it, I’m going to have to reject you. I’m with Gon and I don’t ever plan on leaving him. The same goes for Denki. He’s with Hitoshi and he won’t leave him for you.”

“Enough of this bullshit!” Katsuki snapped and cut off their conversation. “Now you know, Killua isn’t interested, Denki isn’t interested; so take your assess and your asshole friends and get the fuck out of my sight.”

“Of course,” Leilani spoke up first before Kona could snap back at the blond male. “I sincerely apologize for our rude behavior,” she said and bowed at the waist slightly.   
“It’s your blond omega that should be apologizing,” Kona murmured to herself as they turned to leave and physically pulled a distraught Kai away.

“Hey,” Gon growled as he pointed a finger at the group that had now frozen. “Apologize to Denki,” he demanded as he pointed at Kona, eyes dark with anger. “You made him cry, so you should apologize to him yourself. Now.”

Kona glared at Gon for a full minute before she sighed harshly.   
“Fine,” she muttered to herself and made her way toward the omega; she bowed slightly to Denki. “I apologize for all the things I’ve said.”

Denki glanced to the side, unable to make eye contact with the woman. “ ‘s okay.”   
Kona stood up straight and stared at Hitoshi for a moment. “You should bond with him, you know. He’s a real catch and if you don’t stop being so negligent, someone’s going to snatch up what’s supposed to be yours,” she advised before she turned around and walked away.

Kai glanced behind him a few times before he decided to let it go and move on. Killua was clearly in a committed relationship with Gon and he seemed really happy, even said so himself. Kai didn’t want to ruin that, no matter how much of a flirt he was, he wasn’t a home wrecker.

It was quiet as they walked back to the hotel to get lunch at the restaurant before they had to go back to work.   
“Wait a second, Koi. I want to talk with you,” Kai said as he grabbed the other male’s wrist to halt him in his footsteps.

Koi looked at his friend with curiosity before he smiled and nodded. “Sure! You two go on ahead, we’ll catch up.”  
Kona waved them off and dragged Leilani further into the restaurant.

Kai lead the beta male to the nearest table and chairs where they both sat down facing one another. Kai hesitated for a while as he fiddled with his own fingers and attempted to get his thoughts in order.

“Tell me,” he started as he looked up into Koi’s eyes. “Is what Kona said true? You saw me with Denki and that upset you?”  
Koi hesitated for a moment before he nodded.

Kai licked his lips as he shuffled in his seat to get closer to his friend.   
“Is it because you have feelings for me?” He asked. “Romantic feelings?” He clarified.

Another few seconds of hesitation before Koi nodded once more, this time much less eager to reply.   
Kai paused and took a moment to digest this new information. He supposed he should have seen it long ago how his flirtatious behavior had always upset Koi in some way.

He wasn’t the best at noticing how others felt, though and he was unable to smell their scents, so he was never able to tell just how Koi felt about him and his behavior.

All Kai had ever wanted was to find someone to love unconditionally whom would love him just the same. He had been with many different people to find the right one, that was no secret, but he might have been searching in all the wrong places.

“I can’t tell you right now that I feel the same, that would just be shallow and inconsiderate of your feelings,” Kai stated as he reached forward to grasp both of Koi’s hands. “But if you won’t instantly reject me now and are willing to wait a little longer, I’d like to get to know you better. Not just as one of my closest friends, but as my other half; someone I can be with forever.”

Koi gave him a wary look. “Do you mean that? You’re not just saying this because you were rejected and you’re looking for someone to help you through it?”

Kai shook his head vehemently. “No, no, I’m not just saying that, I’m being serious. All I’ve ever wanted was to find my other half and clearly I haven’t yet but, that person could be you. And finding out that you have even the tiniest sliver of romantic feelings for me makes me want to at least try. You’re an amazing person Koi, you’ve always endured all my bullshit and frankly, you deserve so much better than me.”

The two stared into one another’s eyes for a long time, both processing their thoughts separately while being reminded of what their decisions could gain or lose.   
Koi nodded after a while, suddenly seeming shy.

Kai smiled brightly. “What do you say, Koi, want to go on a date with me tonight?”  
Koi smiled as he chuckled softly. “That sounds great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter! It's not as soon as I had hoped, but at least it's not been an entire month again! Whoop!
> 
> I honestly don't know how I feel about this chapter. There's a lot of conflict and arguments in here and I found that I really suck at writing conflict. Then again, I lack in a lot of areas with my writing but I'm still learning and hopefully improving.
> 
> I wanted to ask a question to anyone willing to read this far and answer! Has anyone here watched Demon Slayer? Or Kimetsu no Yaiba? Has any of you guys read the manga? It's one of my new favorite anime/manga and the most recent chapter (chapter 179) has broken my heart and taken a part of my soul. 
> 
> I'm actually considering writing a Hunter x Hunter and Demon Slayer crossover fanfic, but I'm not sure if anyone would even read that.
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys so much for your patience with this story and my slow updates and I'll see you guys again soon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this one, I really appreciate it! Well, let's see what's in store for our favourite family this time around?
> 
> Remember, comments motivate me!♡


End file.
